


【SSHP】迷戀

by Ningyee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ningyee/pseuds/Ningyee
Summary: *戰後*沙雕向*跌進迷情劑噴泉裡的老教授以及他的小麻煩精
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. 原短篇

救世之星從來都躲不過災難，而發生在他身上的事總是千奇百怪。

就拿上個星期所發生的第二次神秘部門之戰來說吧，預言家日報上鬧得轟轟烈烈的救世主遭食死徒餘孽綁架、後被一群奧羅以及法律執行司的格蘭傑司長救出這件事，其實便隱含了不少內情。

日報上並沒有說明救世主是在渾身溼透的狀態下被救起，也沒有說明拯救他的另有其人，更沒有說明對方為了使他們躲過敵人的不可饒恕咒是如何讓他們跌進池水裡。

最重要的是，他們跌進的水池絕非普通的水池，而是神秘部門裡流動幾百年的迷情劑噴泉。

該死的梅林，該死的鄧不利多。  
該死的魔法部，該死的神秘部門，該死的迷情劑噴泉，該死的流動數百年。  
該死的高濃度提純，該死的伏地魔，該死的食死徒，該……罵的那不知死活的臭小子波……哈利。

西弗勒斯一邊熬製憎惡魔藥一邊咒罵著，努力抗拒著自己時不時就想停下動作的手。  
內心裡的小惡魔告訴他不應該放棄哈利畢竟他愛他，而清醒的小天使要他想清楚目前的狀態只是迷情劑作用下所產生的效果。

該死的他當然知道這是魔藥的效果，否則哈利那傢伙也不會天天纏著他。  
而自己、而自己——

憤怒的吼了聲將坩鍋清理一新——這是第二十三次了——西弗勒斯暴躁地丟下攪拌棒。

他得去見波特。

向來都是行動派的男人將手洗乾淨，順便在鏡子前面稍稍打理了下自己，便匆匆離開地窖。

在走向黑魔法防禦術教室前麥格校長成功在走廊上擋住他，表情嚴肅的女人一臉不贊同地看著他，「西弗勒斯，我以為我們已經達成共識，你和哈利不能互相干涉彼此的教學？」

「我、」  
西弗勒斯第一次有些惱怒地想抓自己的頭髮，但在發現這是波特小子的行為時手立刻僵硬在半空中。  
壓抑不住自己所感到的喪氣感以及憤怒，他終是嘆了口氣：「你說的對，米奈娃，我只是在魔藥熬製過程中有些不順利。」

麥格校長立刻露出心領神會的表情，伸手拍拍魔藥教授的肩膀——梅林知道魔藥教授從來不會允許自己同其他人有這樣距離的肢體接觸。

「也許你並不需要急著把解藥熬製出來，我們都相信作用在你與哈利身上的迷情劑效果不會太長，也許再過幾天就會失效。」

該死的不會太長。  
西弗勒斯暴躁地想。

要是有哪個人現在能讀懂魔藥教授內心的想法，恐怕會為了他腦袋裡將波特教授壓在牆上親吻三百次的畫面給嚇失了魂。

女人眼見自己的同事臉色黑沉並不回應，無奈地放柔語氣：「等哈利下課之後你們就可以見面了，西弗勒斯。」

「也許你能再替哈利熬製一些順髮藥劑？他這幾天對於他柔順的頭髮非常滿意。」並且時常在所有人面前炫耀這是他的西弗小親親給他最棒的禮物。

剩下這句話心臟越發強大的校長留在心裡沒有說出口。

西弗勒斯的臉色這才好了不少，卻依然露出勉強以及困擾的神情，冷笑幾聲：「救世主從來都愛使喚他卑微的老教授，不是嗎？」

西弗勒斯清清喉嚨，微微仰高脖頸，以眼神朝麥格校長示意：「那麼米奈娃，沒什麼事的話我先回地窖了。」

「要是那個巨怪追著你詢問我在哪，叫他別來地窖煩我，我午飯打算在我的宿舍裡用餐。畢竟他的老教授不像他這麼清閒，五六堂我還有斯萊特林以及格蘭芬多五年級的魔藥課呢，我得備課。」

說完這些，難得換上深藍色袍子的魔藥教授便甩著自己的長袍離開，只留下麥格校長好氣又好笑地看著那背影消失在走廊那端。

當下課鐘聲響起，同樣身著深藍色袍子的波特教授一甩魔杖就將教室恢復原狀。

「同學們記得在下次上課前交出一篇關於催狂魔的論文，至少三張羊皮紙：以及雷文克勞必須記得在星期三的魔藥課上繳交一篇關於愛情魔藥的作業。」

「若有任何課堂上的問題，歡迎下次上課前詢問。」

匆匆拋下這句話，波特教授隨即便消失在教室門後。

哈利興沖沖地奔向地窖，一路上心情極好地哼著歌，在進入地窖後還不忘朝看見他表情已經開始波瀾不驚的斯萊特林們打招呼。

直到在西弗勒斯的房門前站定，他甚至不需要用蛇佬腔命令門上的美杜莎開門，門便非常識相地打開了，美杜莎同樣開心地朝他打招呼。

「西弗？」當門關上那瞬間哈利非常快樂地朝房間裡叫喚，卻發現沒有任何人回應。

於是他便打開魔藥實驗室的門查看，正在熬製順髮藥水的男人表情瞬間凝滯，盯著他足足三秒才急忙收回視線。

哈利非常愉快地坐上自己專屬的椅子——這是對方未免他造成任何一絲損害所設置的。

撐著頭，哈利十分開心地看著男人熬魔藥。

西弗勒斯微微側過身避開對方的視線，並不去看一臉興奮的救世主。  
他握緊攪拌棒，聲音低沉：「……課程如何？」

「還可以……就是上課上一上有點想你。」哈利近乎迷戀地看著西弗勒斯製作魔藥，漂亮的綠眼睛貪婪地想捕捉每一個細節。

西弗勒斯屏住氣息，盡力想清空腦袋。

該死的梅林，該死的鄧不利多。  
該死的魔法部，該死的神秘部門，該死的迷情劑噴泉，該死的流動數百年。  
該死的高濃度提純，該死的伏地魔，該死的食死徒，該——

「波……哈利。」西弗勒斯嗓音乾啞，停下攪拌的動作，「過來。」

救世主一下子坐直身子，笑出潔白的牙齒，正準備起身，卻又在踏出步伐前馬上露出左右為難的神情。  
「但你之前說不能打擾你製作魔藥？」

「過來。」  
哈利略有遲疑地起身，正準備奔過去，西弗勒斯卻搶先一步。

他惱怒地將坩鍋清理一新，幾個大跨步將那隻巨怪抓進自己懷裡。

巨怪愣了愣，卻還是非常愉悅地巴著他的魔藥教授不放，感覺心裡暖烘烘地充滿粉紅泡泡，他紅著臉將整張臉都埋進對方胸膛裡，嘴裡發出滿意的感嘆。  
「我喜歡你今天身上的味道。」

西弗勒斯僵硬著身子，似是想說什麼，終究輕柔地將手放在對方柔順的黑髮上，神情柔和。

啊，他突然想起順髮藥水還有三個月的存貨。


	2. (01)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原短篇重新擴寫

如果當初西弗勒斯有多一秒思考的餘裕，他就不會誤判自己奮不顧身撲上前去救那麻煩精救世主的行為並沒有任何一絲可能會讓他們落入後面的迷情劑噴泉裡，更不會如此決斷地下決定。

事實證明波特一如既往地倒楣，而愛情廳裡的迷情劑噴泉不容小覷。

落入水裡那瞬間他們均因為猝不及防的緣故狠狠嗆了一大口水，順著慣性往下沉。  
深不見底的泉水讓他們足以躲過紛紛射來的魔咒，瞬即便又因為浮力往上浮起。

西弗勒斯在反應過來後敏捷地在瞬間給兩個人一人一個泡頭咒，再加上重量咒幫助他們維持在水面底下。

輕輕咳出自己嘴裡的水並抹抹嘴唇，西弗勒斯鬆開懷裡的人，蹬著腿往池中央的水瀑底下游。

哈利也做了差不多的動作，等緩過來之後緊跟在西弗勒斯後面游。

要不是前方的波動以及水聲，兩人在珍珠白的泉水裡根本分不清方向。  
而哈利靈敏的耳朵能聽見外頭一片混亂，胡亂掃射的魔咒打得水面不斷激起水花，但目前不是時候。

等待到達水瀑底下，打向水面的魔咒似乎漸漸減少，但哈利並沒有感覺到任何人下水。

拿著魔杖解開自己身上的重量咒，向來想什麼就實踐什麼的救世主露出半顆頭，隱藏在水瀑後面觀察外面的情形。

才發現一波傲羅不知道在什麼時候湧了進來，場面陷入一陣混亂，所有的歹徒都將注意力放在眼前的敵人身上，一時半會竟是沒有什麼人去關注還在池子裡的他們。

哈利飛快地掃視一圈，在混亂的場面裡看見了幾個熟悉的身影，柱子邊甚至有一個褐色頭髮的女子正巧閃過一道綠光——赫敏！

哈利輕輕抽一口氣，意欲抓住機會幫助好友擺脫糾纏著她的兩個食死徒，卻在咒語完成的下一秒被身邊的那個人往裡推，接下來便是重物擊中他頭頂盔甲咒的劇烈碰撞聲，石塊們紛紛粉碎，落在護盾上又一一彈開。

「愚蠢的男孩。」  
哈利撞上殘餘的雕像底座發出吃痛聲，隱約聽見男人這樣咒罵，卻無法確定是否只是自己的錯覺，只知道自己又被對方拉著往下沉，這次他們一起朝池邊移動。

哈利能感覺外面的躁動越來越小，待他們幾乎游到池邊時空氣裡突然傳來叫喚他的聲音。

「哈利？」

哈利心裡欣喜，忍不住四處張望想辨識聲音來處卻被人拉住，略有不滿地回頭。

當黑沉沉的眼睛對上那雙綠眼睛時萬物像是靜止了，彷彿有一大束陽光照進他向來黑暗的世界。  
西弗勒斯的眼睛漸漸褪去空洞，倒映出眼前那人微微張嘴的模樣。

瞬即充斥他內心的情感讓他感覺不對勁，但他打從心裡喜愛這樣的感覺。

珍珠光澤、螺旋形上升的蒸氣、加上他的鼻間嗅聞到——西弗勒斯忽然意識到自己忘了他們現在便是泡在一整大池的迷情劑裡，還是流動數百年特別濃醇那種。

下意識想鬆開對方，可同樣也受到影響的人卻將西弗勒斯抓得更緊了些，似乎也是難以克制地朝他露出如陽光般的笑容。  
西弗勒斯頓了一下，瞳孔微微放大，左胸口被一股不知名的滿足感充盈，他無法抗拒地回給那個傢伙一個小小的微笑。

捕捉到他的笑容，對方就像發現新世界一樣快樂，踢著腿朝他游近。

哈利朝西弗勒斯伸出手，動作小心地隔著氣泡想觸碰男人的臉頰。  
西弗勒斯鬼迷心竅似解開自己身上的咒語，哈利同樣解開自己的。

他們就這樣緊貼著彼此漸漸往上飄浮，當冒出水面那瞬間哈利終於觸碰到西弗勒斯的臉頰，他深深吸了一口氣，雙手捧著男人的臉替他抹去臉上的水珠。

剎那間世界似乎被劃分成了兩塊，哈利沉浸在一種難以言喻的快樂裡，而西弗勒斯則是安靜觀察著眼前的青年，眼神柔和。

其他人則是僵硬著表情，畢竟大家若不是魔藥教授教了七年的學生便是曾經都接觸過他，沒有一個人曾見過他露出這樣的神情，更別說他討厭救世主是眾所皆知的事實。

而原本看見好友浮出水面並且安然無恙時好不容易鬆一口氣的赫敏像是想起了什麼，不比遇到巨怪當時更加驚恐地轉頭向自己的男朋友確認，卻發現對方同樣對她露出同款表情。

「如果我沒有記錯的話，這是……迷情劑噴泉是嗎？」

「……沒錯。」羅恩慘白著臉回答。

真是見鬼了。

「我覺得我的身體狀況非常好，赫敏。」披著厚毛毯的哈利踢著腿，方才渾身濕透的衣裳已被一個簡單的烘乾咒給烤乾，現在他渾身上下每一處都暖洋洋的，並且十分配合趕來的聖芒戈治療師替他檢查身體，只不過眼神和心思早已飄到遠方那個正在和魔法部長對話的黑色身影上，情態繾綣眷戀。

「你還得喝下斯內普教授給的魔藥防止感冒。」赫敏無奈地說，而哈利像是聽見什麼關鍵字，立刻轉頭過來奪過赫敏手中的魔藥。

在一口灌下前他忽然想起什麼，支吾地問了句。

「那我喝完……唔……能見斯內普——」像是說不習慣般，他卡了下，難為情地撓撓自己的頭髮又捏捏自己手裡的魔藥瓶——他也不知道自己是怎麼了——最後雙頰微紅地說出口，「能見西弗勒斯嗎？」

赫敏的表情瞬間變得有些奇怪，而身邊的羅恩臉色脹紅又蒼白，正想說些什麼就被打斷。

「我假設救世主知道我始終站在不遠處。」低沉的嗓音從一旁橫空插進對話裡，被提到的魔藥教授臉色不虞地站到哈利與友人之間。

「西弗勒斯！」神經大條的救世主並沒有發覺，只開心地喚了他一聲。

西弗勒斯不住想皺眉，但心底泛起的那股雀躍以及甜蜜感不允許他這麼做。

淨空大腦，淨空——  
這早該被哈利波特在五年級就炸掉的迷情劑噴泉！

西弗勒斯在心裡咒罵，但語氣仍平靜：「我和部長談過了，接下來由我負責將波特送回霍格華茲。」隨即又臉色黑沉地轉向滿臉興奮的人：「把你的藥喝掉，現在！」

哈利歡呼一聲，幾乎不費吹灰之力將魔藥一口吞下，在眾目睽睽之下跳到黑著臉的魔藥教授身邊握住他的手：「那麼我們要現在走嗎？」

西弗勒斯如毒蛇般的眼睛威脅地掃視過朝他們行注目禮的人們，哈利則是把握最後一點時間和朋友們道別。

下一秒兩個黑色身影便消失在扭曲的空氣裡。

「我想我們應該去找馬爾福要一瓶蜂蜜酒喝。」羅恩乾巴巴地說。

隨著門鑰匙的傳送結束，西弗勒斯頂住即將把自己撲到的救世主，兩個人花了幾秒才在校長室裡站好。

身體沒有任何異狀也沒有受傷的救世主不禁流露出幾分可惜，而麥格教授在見到她那黏在一起的黑魔法防禦教授以及魔藥教授時眼皮狠狠地抽動了下，然而畫像裡的老校長倒是異常興奮地和那兩個人打招呼，並朝他們眨眼，被西弗勒斯瞪了一眼。

閱事無數的麥格校長從來沒想過自己會迎來這麼和平且驚嚇的一天，但老練的她很快便回歸冷靜，變形出一張看起來很舒服的長沙發招呼兩人坐下，又給了他們一人一杯紅茶。

先前西弗勒斯曾利用守護神告知她哈利安然無恙被救出，就她現在看來哈利確實也沒有什麼明顯的外傷，不需要擔心課程被耽誤。

只不過她完全不明白眼前這兩個人是發生了怎麼回事。  
「這是……？」

「如你所見。」魔藥教授不屑地回覆。

他並不是很想仔細描述目前這番局面究竟是如何產生，否則他會打算從校長室再次破窗而出，就此離開魔法界——當然他會隨身攜帶他身邊的小戀人。

麥格教授挑起她修剪整齊的眉毛，抿一口茶水，打算進行下一個話題。

只不過魔藥教授不願意回答不代表沒有人願意好心地替麥格教授解惑。

「我和西弗勒斯終於發現彼此相愛了！」

天真的救世主愉悅宣布，被他的老教授一個眼刀威嚇住閉嘴，無辜地眨眼，伸手去拍對方的手臂安撫。

「好好好我不和別人說話，你醋勁別那麼大。」

麥格校長差點沒被自己剛喝下去的那口茶嗆住，清清喉嚨，有些發楞地看著眼前這兩個人。

「迷情劑噴泉，米奈娃。」  
魔藥教授眼見瞞不住，只得口齒清晰地說：「我為了救這個……小麻煩精——」哈利露出有些不好意思的笑容，讓西弗勒斯的表情從不情願轉趨無奈，「——不小心讓我們掉進去。」

「噢、」麥格教授恍然大悟，似是在思考該怎麼解決目前的局面，「那真是——」  
「一個美好的意外之喜，我的孩子們。」畫像中的鄧不利多終於開了口，笑眼瞇瞇。

麥格校長好氣又好笑地看了鄧不利多一眼，老人非常應景地將自己袍子上的星星全變成愛心，逗得哈利不住傻笑，卻又謹遵著魔藥教授的指示不敢亂作評論。

麥格校長轉向西弗勒斯詢問：「那麼……這樣的狀態大約會維持多久？」

「依照常理，應該明天過後就能解除。只不過魔法部的迷情劑似乎沒這麼簡單，否則我現在也沒辦法這麼冷靜和你談話。」西弗勒斯斜了身邊那個和鄧不利多互動到一半注意到他的目光於是轉過來用癡迷眼神看自己的傢伙一眼，麥格校長點頭表示了解，他繼續說明：「如果明天還沒解除，我會……熬憎惡魔藥或是解藥來抵銷這樣的效果，我們就——」

哈利聞言立刻收回自己癡迷的表情，不敢置信地打斷西弗勒斯，語氣不自覺揚高：「你想和我分手？」

「只是一點幫助我們回復正常的魔藥。」  
「可是我現在一點都沒有不正常，你也是！一樣黑乎乎的令人著迷！」哈利義正嚴詞反駁。

「那是因為我們的腦袋完全被迷情劑佔領了，你這個腦……愚蠢的……小麻煩精。」  
想諷刺的話在面對眼前這個人時突然吐不出來，又硬生生轉了一個語調的西弗勒斯開始有點生氣。

「我不喜歡愚蠢的小麻煩精這個愛稱，可以換成西弗勒斯最愛的小麻煩精嗎？」

梅林的迷情劑！

西弗勒斯重重放下自己握在手裡完全沒喝的紅茶，拉著似乎不聽到他解釋不準備罷休的救世主起身，拋下一句話便往外走。

「總之不會替你造成困擾的，米奈娃。晚安。」

「晚安。」哈利轉頭朝麥格校長以及鄧不利多揮手，被更大力拉了下之後急忙轉回去快步跟上前面那人的步伐。

哈利扁著嘴跟在西弗勒斯身後一路快走，直到被對方拉著下了幾層樓梯之後才忽然想到西弗勒斯住在地窖，但自己住在塔樓。  
於是他伸手拉拉眼前的人，提出要求。

「西弗勒斯，我今天能和你一起睡嗎？」

「我......」西弗勒斯咬著牙，他深知自己應該拒絕的，腦袋裡卻難以避免地迸出他們兩個人住在一起的畫面。  
幾番掙扎，最後他竟鬼迷心竅說了一句好。

哈利歡呼了聲，抱住他的手臂。

西弗勒斯下意識想抽回自己的手，卻遲遲下不了咒語，最後只得施一個混淆咒和忽略咒在他們兩個人交纏的手臂上。

要是這個場景被哪個霍格華茲的學生看見，恐怕不僅僅是一個阿瓦達可以解決的事情。

得到肯定之後的哈利很快便恢復精神，腳步越發輕快，像腳上有彈簧般一跳一跳地往前走，西弗勒斯的手臂被拎著上下磨蹭，除了有些不適應外倒沒有任何不滿，只看了對方一眼便由著對方胡鬧。

他們就這樣一路走回地窖，哈利嘴裡偶爾會蹦出一兩個話題和他閒聊，經過的斯萊特林學生看見自家院長和據說被綁走的波特教授第一次如此和諧（氣氛甚至過於不錯）地走在一起時表情總凝滯了下，即便想探究卻也不會表露地如此明顯，通常只是點點頭問好就繞開他們。

等到石門在哈利面前緩緩推開，踏進西弗勒斯房間時哈利明顯有些激動，放肆地觀察起裡面的布置，像個第一次搬家的孩子一樣興奮跑上前。

「我喜歡你房間裡的色調、還有布置、還有這些書本——」哈利誇張地說明，滿心嚮往。

更甚於他跳上沙發，大力坐了幾下，「連沙發都比我房間的舒服！」他忍不住驚呼。

「西弗勒斯你的眼光實在太好了！」

西弗勒斯不免覺得無奈，卻沒有被冒犯的感覺，好笑地給了對方一個靜音咒，哈利這才願意乖乖地坐好聽他說話。

「這間是臥室。」他指著一扇被漆成深色的木門說，等哈利朝他點頭後再轉向對面那扇門，「對面這間是魔藥實驗室，沒事我都會在那裡熬魔藥。」

「旁邊的小隔間是魔藥儲藏室。」

注意到哈利露出想說什麼的表情，西弗勒斯解開他身上的咒語。

「但是你的魔藥儲藏室不是在你的辦公室嗎？」哈利理所當然地說，相隔幾秒才突然想起什麼，微微瞪大眼睛：「你難道是為了我——」

「救世主小賊應該去洗澡了。」西弗勒斯假笑，並不做任何正面回答，只拿出魔杖指向臥室門，「浴室在房間裡，裡頭有你需要的一切。」

順利拒絕救世主『一起洗』的要求，西弗勒斯透過咒語將自己的黑色睡袍改短並變成墨綠色以便區分，丟進浴室給那個傢伙。

他知道自己應該去熬憎惡魔藥，該有的材料一應俱全，就存放在他的魔藥儲藏室裡等著他去拿取。  
但他在出臥室門的前一刻又繞了回來，略感焦躁地在還算寬敞的空間裡踱步。

迷情劑對他並不是一點影響也沒有，相反的，連他使用大腦封閉術都沒辦法完全阻卻它對他的影響。  
這樣的心動以及迷戀感就像是與生俱來一樣，甚至有些過於自然。

這也是他認為它比起一般愛情魔咒和愛情魔藥似乎更加厲害的原因，畢竟他和波特甚至還能保有一些理智（即使波特看起來沒有）。

哈利。  
他輕輕念出那個小麻煩精的名字，在意識過來前決絕掐斷空氣裡那一絲甜蜜。

有些挫敗地坐上自己的床，西弗勒斯氣惱地拍了一下自己的大腿。

他就維持著這樣的低氣壓一直到哈利從浴室裡出來，在對方都還沒來得及反應過來前閃進浴室裡。

哈利疑惑地看向在他鼻子前關上的浴室門，隨即露出笑容：「原來西弗勒斯也會害羞。」

他心情愉悅地給自己的頭髮一個快乾咒，歡呼一聲撲向西弗勒斯看起來特別舒適的大床。

掀開墨綠色棉被，他窩在床中央觀察起西弗勒斯的房間，才發現這個臥室簡直簡單地過分。

中央是他現在正坐著的大雙人床，不像他的床還有床架和披展下來的金紅色床幔，就只是一張套著墨綠色床罩的木床，搭配著相同顏色的枕套和被套；床的左邊是一個長形的木製衣櫃，衣櫃上面雕刻著典雅的花紋，容量看起來不大；除此之外，就只剩下另一邊的一張方木矮桌和一座黑色立燈了。

唯一特別的是房間有一扇雕花的大窗戶，和他二年級時和羅恩喝變身藥水來到的斯萊特林公共休息室裡看見的那幾扇挺像，都刻有漂亮的花紋，透過窗戶還可以看見湖綠色的水底，看久了令人心情平靜。

沒多久哈利便開始感到困倦——昨天一晚在食死徒的監控下他並不敢熟睡，今天一早又開始和他們周旋的人可是花費了一番心神才好不容易將他們的注意力轉移，獲得逃跑的機會。  
即便他始終沒打探出來他們帶著他重回神祕事務司的目的是希望獲得什麼不知名的力量，最後還被追殺到了愛情廳裡。

但既然人都已經落網了，後續一切就不是他應該煩惱的事情。

哈利將自己縮進棉被裡，移動到床的一角讓出另一半給西弗勒斯。

一想起西弗勒斯他的精神就好了不少，在自己不知道的時候他露出微笑。

西弗勒斯甚至為了救他和他一起跌進水裡——他不自覺感到甜蜜，腦海裡浮現出男人濕透的衣裳貼著那瘦削胸膛的畫面，他發誓自己有看清楚上頭每一分肌理紋路，當然還有微微凸起的兩點。

哈利悄悄吞了一口口水。

正當此時浴室的門被打開，哈利顫了一下立刻脹紅臉，並不敢回頭去看對方目前的樣子。  
但是他能夠想像——

西弗勒斯從浴室走出來，發現一顆腦袋已經佔據了床的一邊——還是他慣常睡的那邊。  
若是往常，西弗勒斯早將人趕了下來。

如今他卻只是一聲不吭繞到另一邊去，掀開被子鑽了進去。

急忙拋開自己腦袋裡旖旎畫面的哈利立刻蹭了過來，西弗勒斯轉而面向他躺。  
逐漸拉近的距離讓青年的臉頰更加艷紅，西弗勒斯感覺冷空氣自兩人間的空隙鑽進，於是伸手搭上哈利的腰，稍稍用力想縮減那空隙。

被西弗勒斯的舉動壯大膽量，哈利同樣將手放在他的腰上，西弗勒斯眼神晦暗。

在沒有其他人的地方他終於能夠放肆而貪婪地去觀察對方五官，連臉頰上的小絨毛也不放過，這是他第一次這麼詳細去注意眼前這個人。  
而哈利同樣注視著他，一雙眼睛亮晶晶的，就像眼裡有星星一樣。

哈利被這樣的氣氛吸引，慢慢湊上前。  
就在即將親吻上西弗勒斯前，西弗勒斯終於伸手擋住了他，聲音沙啞，「不，波——」在哈利的眼裡的光消滅那刻，他第一次喊出他的名字，「……哈利。」

哈利的表情又恢復過來，他咬了咬自己的下唇，看著西弗勒斯似乎是在等解釋。  
難得的耐心——西弗勒斯滿意地撫過哈利的唇角。

「我們中了迷情劑，清醒過後你會後悔。」

「可是我喜歡你喊我的名字、我喜歡你的聲音、你的味道……我好喜歡——」

「哈利。」西弗勒斯不自覺放柔語氣，打斷哈利的話。

即使他剛剛前段洗了十分鐘冷水，他還是一點都不知道自己究竟哪來的理智去拒絕眼前這個誘人的傢伙，對方在他眼裡熠熠生輝，一股難以言喻的吸引力引領著他去靠近他、親近他，這樣的迷戀和痴狂他並不是體會不到，只是越壓抑越難受，即使封閉了大腦都無法遏止那樣的想法令他更加痛苦而清醒。

他想要波特。  
西弗勒斯深知這樣的渴望通常帶有一種毀滅性，他更寧願自己將這個人摧毀，這樣這隻綠眼睛巨怪就能完全地屬於他。

因此他不能毀了他。

「我知道。」

最後西弗勒斯只是這樣說。


	3. (02) 魔藥事故

早晨醒來時西弗勒斯還有些迷糊，發現身前多一個人時下意識竟是想攻擊，但發現是自己半環住對方之後愣了下，終是回過神來，不敢動作太大。

自己使用慣的洗髮劑香氣鑽進他的鼻間，依舊帶有樹木的冷冽，卻在對方上混出了一種清甜的味道。  
即使不排除是習慣甚至是使用次數的緣故，西弗勒斯仍難以避免地認為對方身上的味道比自己好聞太多，帶著晨間的清新氣息。

因為熬製魔藥很多時候需要利用到嗅覺的緣故，他向來不喜歡自己身上沾染什麼不必要的味道，洗漱時也多半使用沒有香料的用品。  
洗髮精會有不同味道也只是由於他暫時取信了老朋友馬爾福的建議，加入些許精油以達到放鬆腦袋的效果，沒想到嘗試過後效果還算不錯，於是久而久之他便也習慣了。

明明他只加了少許冷杉精油，每次洗出來的味道都是淡淡的，一覺醒來之後總會在熬第一劑魔藥前消失，怎麼對方身上的味道這麼重，就像烙印上他的記號一樣呢？

西弗勒斯忍不住滿意地蹭了蹭人兒嫩嫩的後頸，對方亂糟糟的髮絲帶來刺刺的觸感。  
他的胸膛就貼在哈利的背上，而哈利似乎正在淺眠期，受到他的動作影響發出咕噥，想往後翻卻發現身後有一堵牆，撞了他兩次之後悠悠轉醒。

「……西弗勒斯？」  
「嗯？」他在對方耳邊回應，呼出來的熱氣和低啞的聲嗓很快便使哈利的耳尖泛紅。

見對方沒回應，西弗勒斯說了聲早安，隨後便立刻瞪大還微微瞇著的眼睛，只因他意識到為什麼對方會如此僵硬了。

梅林的生理反應！

「早。」

在西弗勒斯像被燙到一樣抽出自己的手前哈利先回應了他的招呼，西弗勒斯哼了聲表示自己有聽見，很快地翻身下床。  
就在衝進浴室前西弗勒斯突然轉身，不忘用被子填進他離開後留下的空隙。

哈利立刻轉了過來，西弗勒斯並沒有回頭，完全忽略身後那炙熱的眼神。

別傻了老蝙蝠。

匆匆關上浴室的門，打開水龍頭以掩飾自己慌張的情態，西弗勒斯撐著洗手台三秒，才掬一捧水拍拍自己難得紅潤了些的蒼白臉色。

冰冷的水珠自他的臉滾落，不少順著地心引力或跌或滑進他的睡袍裡，而他下腹那精神奕奕的傢伙似乎沒有一點消退的跡象。

西弗勒斯呼出長長的一口氣，決斷關掉水龍頭。  
他一個魔咒脫下自己的睡袍讓它自動飛到架子上掛好，簡單沖了一個冷水澡。

當西弗勒斯洗漱完從浴室出來時，他床上的救世主已經滾到床中央，捲著他的被子蜷成一條弗洛柏毛蟲的形狀睡得正熟。

西弗勒斯並不打算這麼早就將人吵醒，於是轉而走出臥室，徑自開始他每天早晨必備的魔藥熬製。

並沒有任何遲疑，西弗勒斯在魔藥儲藏室裡挑選好熬製憎惡魔藥所需要的任何材料，對於自己已經熬製幾天的靈魂藥劑，他一律無視般清理一新了那些坩鍋。  
精確而快速地處理完所有需要的一切，他開始熬製憎惡魔藥。

他不能再這樣下去了，天知道迷情劑的效果會維持多久，而之後又還會對他產生什麼樣不適當的影響。

對此完全不知情的哈利是在西弗勒斯第三十三次踱步以及第三十八次用魔杖幾乎完整畫出那彎曲的弧線（清理一新的手勢*）卻又失敗時打開他魔藥實驗室的門探頭進來的。

「西弗勒斯？」那缺心眼的傢伙笑瞇瞇地說，身上還穿著他的睡袍，短短的頭髮像被炸過般四處亂翹，顯然是剛從床上下來就跑出來找他。

「我就知道你在這裡。」

哈利走上前，不忘替西弗勒斯帶上門，十分感興趣地盯著他坩鍋裡正在冒暗紅色泡泡的魔藥。  
「你在熬什麼？」他好奇詢問。

西弗勒斯有些尷尬地收回自己放在對方身上的視線，抬手攪拌鍋裡的液體，好半晌才決定說謊：「你的順髮藥劑。」

原本還睡眼惺忪的人一下子來了精神，有些難為情地伸手去壓平自己不聽話的髮絲。  
卻他還是挺高興地開口稱讚：「我就知道西弗勒斯是一個熱心的大好人！我從小到大總是搞不定我亂糟糟的頭髮。」

於是哈利便十分期待地用崇拜眼神觀賞西弗勒斯熬製魔藥的手法以及過程。  
只不過某個時刻他忽然覺得有些枯燥，不小心打了一個大大的哈欠。

晃晃自己的頭腦，注意到西弗勒斯並沒有看見自己打哈欠的模樣，綠色的眼睛轉啊轉地觀察起整齊乾淨的實驗室，哈利決定為自己找些事情做。

當然要他幫忙熬製魔藥是不可能的事情，當初在上學時他沒有炸了西弗勒斯的魔藥教室就已經是萬幸，如今要是真炸了他的魔藥實驗室，對方如果不立刻將他扔出他的房間，哈利發誓，他就改跟西弗勒斯姓斯內普。

視線轉了很久終究回到西弗勒斯身上，盯著西弗勒斯攪拌魔藥，靈機一動的救世主突然有一個大膽的想法。

他十分歡快地哼起一首旋律，西弗勒斯注意到了，帶著幾分笑意瞥了眼因為自己不搭理他就開始替自己找樂子的救世主，同時也非常慶幸那首歌分散了一些救世主的注意力、自己終於即將擺脫對方緊迫盯著他熬憎惡魔藥的罪惡感。

得到西弗勒斯的默許，哈利更開心地指揮著魔杖，空氣裡頓時出現幾隻鼓棒，像替他配樂般去敲擊實驗室裡不用的坩鍋甚至是魔藥瓶，敲打出哈利正在哼的旋律。

西弗勒斯愣了下，原想阻止，終究還是容忍對方這樣做。  
畢竟等他們喝下憎惡魔藥之後，一切就結束了。

只不過他萬萬沒想到的是接下來發生的一切。

那隻智商堪憂的麻煩精在他伸手加材料的時候從身後撲上他，貼著他的耳朵唱出一句歌詞，熱呼呼的氣息全部吹進他的耳裡：「哦，來攪攪我的這鍋湯——」

西弗勒斯不敢置信地僵硬住身體，他覺得腦袋裡的某根筋似乎被救世主挑斷了，而對方完全沒意識到這一切有多曖昧，十分開心地扭了扭，只有一件睡袍遮蔽的身子就這樣貼著他蹭，他能感覺得到他的溫度穿過衣料傳遞過來，熱騰騰的。

「如果你做得很恰當，我會熬出火熱的愛……」

碰！

西弗勒斯·斯內普，霍格華茲擔任了十七加一年的魔藥教授。  
在他四十年的人生裡，第一次炸了坩鍋。

事發當下哈利發誓西弗勒斯的動作實在快得無以復加，非常帥氣地甩動魔杖，用強大而精湛的魔法技巧將坩鍋整個包覆住，並轉身推著他撲向地板。

哈利倒在被對方施了咒召喚來的各種軟墊上，他們兩個人同樣被一個魔法光球給罩在裡頭——他遠遠沒想到一首歌真的能夠燃起愛火，讓他的愛人露出本性中這麼飢渴的一面，甚至迫不及待地將他撲倒在地。

於是他非常不爭氣地紅透了整張臉，卻還是十分熱情地環住對方，抬頭親吻他的脖子。  
他完全忽略了耳邊的爆炸聲，腦袋裡只有他嘈雜的心跳砰砰作響。

「哈利波特！」只不過下一秒他就被壓制住，他的老教授握住他的手腕撐起自己，居高臨下地瞪著他，臉色十分難看。

哈利不自在地扭了扭，他的睡袍在混亂中都已經散得差不多了，大大朝對方敞開著自己的胸口，白皙的肌膚染上羞澀的粉。  
雖然內心很高興但他知道自己還是得有些矜持（唉呦真是難為情），於是他毫不畏懼地對上那雙黑眼睛，義正嚴詞地說，「西弗勒斯，在這種地方腰會疼的。」

西弗勒斯·斯內普，四十歲才發現自己愛上某個麻煩精的男人。  
在他四十年的人生裡，第一次碰上一言難盡的難題。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 清理一新的手勢是像字母S一樣光滑、彎曲的弧線，出自於＜魔法書，咒語之書＞  
> 2\. 歌曲名＜一鍋火熱的愛＞，出自塞蒂娜·沃貝克，第六部聖誕節出現過，茉莉很愛的女歌手。  
> 3\. 猜猜哈利下次會唱哪首歌呢？


	4. (03) 課堂觀摩

「西弗勒斯不喝南瓜汁？」  
當這句話一從坐在他身邊的麻煩精救世主嘴裡迸出來時，西弗勒斯發誓整張教師用餐席上的人都曾轉頭注意他們的方向。

西弗勒斯無言以對，只側頭瞪了一眼下頷再差個幾吋就會脫臼的隆巴頓，瞬間凝重的氣氛以及他釋放出來的魔壓讓落到他身上的目光們立刻轉移開來。

他抬頭掃視一周大廳，確認沒有教師甚至學生關注他們這裡之後，西弗勒斯伸手將自己面前的南瓜汁推像幼童一樣的黑魔法防禦術教授。

天知道他今天走了什麼龍糞運，一早就炸了他的坩鍋還硬要誘惑他、後來又堅持要貼著他坐的救世主在早餐一開始已經引起了大部分人注意，如今又忝不知恥朝他討要南瓜汁，魔藥教授頭痛地拿起自己面前的咖啡大口喝下。

哈利看著自己面前多出來的飲品驚訝了一小下，隨即抿著嘴笑，伸手將自己的咖啡推給身邊那個人。

「我等等沒課，能去觀摩你的課堂嗎？」  
救世主嚼著他嘴裡的雞蛋，見西弗勒斯即將吃完他盤裡的食物，想起自己曾經觀察到對方早晨只會吃一盤子早餐，便在問完話後用最快的速度將食物塞進自己嘴裡，頂著圓滾滾的雙頰用眼神詢問。

西弗勒斯盯著人圓滾滾的雙頰，現在的救世主像極一隻小松鼠——他停頓幾秒放下刀叉，以餐巾擦拭嘴巴之後直接了當地拒絕。

「不能。」

天知道他如果答應他的魔藥教室是不是就不保了？

救世主的表情一下子變得有些可憐，若不是西弗勒斯堅持不予理會，他還真有可能一時忍不住就答應對方。

只不過課程才開始沒多久，決斷說出這句話的人很快就開始感到後悔，尤其當資質駑鈍的威廉斯再一次搞砸他的魔藥（梅林知道這傢伙簡直是瘦高版的隆巴頓）之後，他更加煩躁了。

完全沒有要掩飾自己糟糕的情緒，西弗勒斯大步走上前，確認對方並沒有什麼大礙，便語氣不善地要赫夫帕夫男孩身邊的課程夥伴送因為濺到一些失敗的藥品、痛得開始掉淚的人去醫療翼。

西弗勒斯非常慷慨地只扣了赫夫帕夫十分，順便威嚇完其他因此而分心的人們小心獲得他們在魔藥課上的第一個零分和額外三次禁閉。  
他環著手臂站回講台上，不合時宜地想念起那個已經和他分開三十四分鐘的人。

對方也許正在備課、也許正在閱讀、又或許正在回答某個女學生的問題——想到這裡，西弗勒斯的臉色突然黑沉幾個色階，嚇得雷文克勞和赫夫帕夫的孩子噤若寒蟬，十分不安地對視一眼，又被男人威脅的掃視逼得坐正身子，將心神重新放回面前的魔藥上。

見沒有任何人敢分心，西弗勒斯大步走下台巡視，雖說眼睛正在觀察學生的魔藥步驟，可第一次在課堂裡思緒完全不在點上。

而趁著威廉斯去醫療翼，披著隱形斗篷在外面來回徘徊很久、終於得以偷偷跑進來的救世主就不這麼覺得了，他十分雀躍地在魔藥教室最後一排找了一個空位坐下。  
有生之年他還是第一次難得對西弗勒斯的魔藥課這麼感興趣。

哈利美滋滋地撐頭欣賞西弗勒斯走動的速度、長長的黑色袍子在他身後擺動出的完美弧度，還有他說話時優雅低沉的腔調。  
如果此時他的心情能夠化為實體，恐怕周遭已經圍繞了不少粉色愛心，全部飛向情緒奇差的魔藥教授。

似乎能察覺到有人在觀察他，西弗勒斯皺著眉瞪了回去，卻發現那個方向一個人也沒有，學生們也都如坐針氈般，根本沒人敢分心，更別說抬頭瞄他了。

西弗勒斯若有所思地看著教室最後一排，哈利無意間對上那雙眼眸時感覺心裡那頭小鹿更加放肆了，踏著快步在小小的空間裡橫衝直撞，於是他忍不住捂著胸口。

心臟好像要從胸口跑出來了。  
他隱隱約約能感覺自己有哪裡變得不一樣，但他從來不是一個善於掩飾心裡感情的人，更願意去遵從自己的心，否則當初在學習大腦封閉術時也不會遇到這麼多挫折。

西弗勒斯和赫敏並沒有少向他解釋他和西弗勒斯一起跌進神祕事務司的迷情劑噴泉裡，他也深知那樣的藥劑會使人產生迷戀，甚至讓他產生和秋張以及金妮戀愛時的錯覺。

可如今這種感覺來的猛烈而洶湧，比當初體會到的兩段感情更加熱烈，燒得他體無完膚，他無力招架。

和西弗勒斯在一起的每一分每一秒都是快樂的，連平時陰雨綿綿的氣候都少了幾分令人厭惡的色彩，看任何事物都是美好不已。

哈利一手捂著胸口，一手捂住自己的嘴以免自己發出任何對愛情或是西弗勒斯的讚嘆。

而始終沒有放下戒心的西弗勒斯盯著那個角落看了很久，許是心有靈犀許是抓那隻綠眼睛巨怪多年的心得，一種難以言喻的感應引領他認為那裡有人。  
可他終究沒有來得及去檢查那片區域，反倒先眼尖地看見又一個赫夫帕夫不小心多拿了兩根豪豬刺想放進他的魔藥裡。

像老鷹看見獵物一樣，西弗勒斯開口大聲喝斥。

「波特！」

當那個擾得他心神不寧的名字從臉色嚴肅的魔藥教授嘴裡被吐出來時，所有人都停下了原本的動作，表情詭異地看向臉色轉青的魔藥教授。

梅林的波——不，這是他的。  
該死的梅林，該死的鄧不利多！

這次不等西弗勒斯在心裡咒罵完，空氣裡突然傳來回覆，學生們更是十分一致轉向聲音來源。

「西弗勒斯你的視力實在太好了，就像天上雄偉的老鷹一樣尖利，什麼都躲不過你的眼睛，我明明隱形自己——」  
以為自己被發現的救世主十分崇拜地大嘆，從隱形斗篷裡探出身子，而魔藥教授倒是非常憤怒地配合大吼。

「波特！」

這聲波特終於嚇掉了男孩那握在手裡搖搖欲墜的幾根豪豬刺，當它們掉進暗色的液體裡時，液體開始沸騰，並且坩鍋開始不太妙的左右晃動，以肉眼可見的速度開始膨脹。

在造成更大的傷害前西弗勒斯先用了與早晨同樣的咒語迅速將承受不了壓力因此噴開的坩鍋鎖在魔法光罩裡，而哈利十分有默契地用盔甲咒保護好出於本能抱住自己、一臉恐懼的學生們。

「離開那裡！」哈利皺著眉示意學生遠離在光球裡不斷爆炸的沸騰液體，五光十色的光芒映在西弗勒斯蒼白的臉色上，他緊抿著嘴顯然在生氣。  
確認學生都到了安全範圍後哈利走到對方身邊，魔杖始終沒有放下，直指著那顆光球，一直到西弗勒斯隨後用了幾個咒語才讓失敗的疥瘡魔藥所生的反應漸漸平息，最後剩下燒至漆黑凹損的坩鍋。

哈利有些忐忑地覷著臉色明暗不定的戀人，對方用一個咒語讓坩鍋消失在空氣裡。  
「統統石化。」在哈利還來不及安慰西弗勒斯的同時，下一秒咒語就落在瞪大眼睛的他身上。

「格蘭芬多扣一百分，為他們惱人的波特教授干擾我的魔藥課進行。」

西弗勒斯緩緩地說，趨於平靜和善的語氣卻反而讓人感到更加森寒，原先想舉手提醒魔藥教授並不能因為這個原因扣分的雷文克勞們很識相地轉開視線，作沒事狀。

將被石化後的人丟回方才他坐的那個角落，黑色的眼睛掃視過全班，將所有人的坩鍋全清理一新之後，魔藥教授假笑著說，「恭喜泰勒先生精湛的魔藥技巧為自己贏得了五次禁閉。接下來的每個星期六下午一點準時向費爾奇先生報到，我會轉告他這項好消息，相信他會很滿意自己得到了一個——啊、並不心靈手巧的助手。」

「現在，重新開始你們的疥瘡藥水。」西弗勒斯一聲令下，所有學生便乖乖走回自己的座位上，重新拿取自己所需的材料，開始他們的魔藥熬製。

哈利的眼睛骨碌碌轉動，十分可憐地看向西弗勒斯。  
西弗勒斯對上那雙綠眼睛，露出一個報復性的笑容。

一直到鐘聲響起，學生紛紛將成品繳交上來並且離開教室後，西弗勒斯將教室恢復原狀，最終才走到還僵直著身體的人面前。

他一解開咒語，那人就像沒有骨頭一樣軟倒，西弗勒斯十分無奈地克制住自己想挪開的腿，任由人倒進自己懷裡，軟綿綿地抱怨：「西弗勒斯太殘忍了，我的身體好痠。」

「知道錯了沒？」

西弗勒斯低頭，從這個角度他可以看見人頭頂的髮旋，對方的頭髮亂糟糟的讓人想將它撫平，他也確實抬起手了。  
但就在他的手指即將碰上黑色髮絲前，那顆頭在他胸口蹭了蹭——西弗勒斯屏住氣息，一下將手移開——他想他真的應該替對方熬一劑順髮藥劑，這樣哈利就會好整理許多。

「西弗勒斯？」哈利突然開口叫他的名字，抬頭看向他，一直到此刻西弗勒斯才意識到哈利不是在撒嬌，而是在回應他的問題，不免有些尷尬地將人推開，轉身清清喉嚨：「之後如果要來觀摩，和我們今天早上約定好在魔藥實驗室裡的規則一樣，而且不准干擾我上課。」

哈利歡呼一聲，十分歡快地答應下來。

只不過在霍格華茲裡消息傳播總是特別快速，波特教授干擾魔藥課堂這件事很快便被揭露，連帶著兩位教授似乎偷偷交往的消息立刻成為了霍格華茲熱門頭條，麥格校長語重心長地找了兩位教授談話。

黑魔法防禦術教授非常甜蜜地解釋自己只是為了不影響魔藥教授授課所以隱形起來觀摩課程，誰知道學生們太過激動，導致錯估魔藥材料的份量，教室才會不小心發生爆炸。

魔藥教授則是黑著臉，非常不爽地和笑容溫和可掬的鄧不利多老校長畫像乾瞪眼，完全沒有想解釋的意願，兀自生著悶氣。

直到戀人和麥格校長再也談不下去之際，他才又像最初那樣拋下一句話。

「我之後會看好這個傢伙。」於是他就拉著黑魔法防禦術教授離開了校長辦公室。

「年輕真好。」鄧不利多笑呵呵地撫摸自己的長鬍子，麥格校長無奈看了老人一眼。  
「我可不認為。」她輕輕揉著太陽穴，完全不知道這齣鬧劇究竟什麼時候會到頭。

於是往後的黑魔法防禦術課程就這麼多出了一個冒著黑氣坐在一旁緊盯所有學生的身影（當然更多時候那道視線是直接針對防禦術教授還有那些不知好歹走進對方方圓一米範圍內的學生）；而魔藥課上總是會有一個人捧著臉頰，十分崇拜地看著魔藥教授，那個人不時會被一道靜音咒鎖住聲音，避免他的所有碎念干擾到課程。

霍格華茲的孩子們在經歷過這個階段之後，從一開始的哭天喊地到後面能夠坦然拿兩人的體位來開賭盤，他們越來越熟知某些教授不能招惹——至少當另一個在場的時候。

同時不僅限於學校，救世主和他的老教授陷入熱戀這個消息被整個魔法界傳得轟轟烈烈，有一個星期翻開預言家日報幾乎都有大篇的篇幅在討論這件事，而來往的貓頭鷹更是走得很勤，甚至在消息走漏的第一天便有不少咆嘯信直接在教師用餐席一一爆炸，只不過有九成九在他們爆炸前幾乎都被西弗勒斯給燒了。

而精明的麗塔斯基特更是不會放過這個驚天大新聞，預計在幾個月後推出她的新書——《母親好友成戀人：前食死徒與救世主跨越二十年的愛恨糾葛》。

但被談論的主角們倒是不太在意旁人的看法，畢竟眼中只有彼此，其他的就讓它隨著一道烈火熊熊而去吧。

這都是後話了。


	5. (04) 吐苦水

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OOC預警，請準備好墨鏡  
> *突然有靈感嚕的，有機會出哈利視角  
> *私設教授和馬爾福一家關係依舊要好

裝潢典雅的書房裡，壁爐燃燒得正旺，驅逐走了冬日的冷意，卻捂熱不了人的低氣壓。

「來點威士忌？」莊園的老主人扣著邊緣遞給坐在沙發上悶不吭聲的好友一杯加了圓形冰塊的酒。

對方看了一眼原想拒絕，終究還是接了過去，豪喝下半杯。

盧修斯的眉毛跳了幾跳，乾脆拎著酒瓶走到對方對面的單人沙發。

他利用無聲咒語理了理自己的袍子才緩緩坐下，將酒順勢交給一旁憑空出現的家養小精靈，示意他記得倒酒，順便替他告知納西莎他們將會晚一點用餐。

小精靈十分恭敬地點頭應答，先替客人斟滿酒，便立刻捧著酒瓶消失在空氣裡。

而莊園的老主人慵懶地倚在柔軟舒適的椅背上，把玩著手上的酒杯，似是完全沒有要喝的意味。

「說吧，偉大的救世主又做了什麼讓你頭痛的事情？」薄唇微微挑起，盧修斯看似興味盎然地調侃。

西弗勒斯瞪了看好戲般的好友一眼——仰賴德拉科和先前移轉的部分財產，在贖回莊園以及事業漸漸重回軌道後，對方又漸漸養回了戰前那副模樣，褪去消沉，整個人都精神生動許多。

撇開頭，他改瞪向牆上的風景畫，終於願意開口：「他太難搞了。」

「我的朋友，不得不說你得描繪地精確一點，否則我不能從你的語氣裡推測出這次又發生了什麼？」

盧修斯依舊是那副懶洋洋的語調，卻默默在心裡翻了一個白眼——今天納西莎可是心血來潮又說要下廚，自從戰後家族敗落，她好不容易找了一個似乎沒有那麼不食人間煙火的新興趣，這些日子實驗得可歡了，他可不敢掃了她的興。

更何況他老婆近日做菜是越來越好吃了。  
完全沒有炫耀的意思。

盧修斯得意地噙著微笑，儀態沉穩優雅地等待答案。

「他總是黏著我，害我也一起成為那群沒禮貌的小崽子們關注的對象。」  
還有整個魔法界——盧修斯默默加了一句。

但虧得他們同事多年，熟知彼此都是大腦封閉術的佼佼者，加上關係不錯，目前倒也沒有需要窺探對方內心的時刻。  
否則魔藥教授目前要是知道自己的老朋友心裡所想，還不得更氣？

不過想歸想，盧修斯還是十分誠懇地想替西弗勒斯解決目前的問題。

「波特那小子畢竟年輕，小孩子總是那樣毛毛躁躁的，更何況還是個格蘭芬多。你也不能要求他和德拉科一樣成熟穩重。」首先他先勸和，順便誇誇自己的兒子。

不過我也不會想和你兒子談戀愛——西弗勒斯放下自己喝光的酒杯，忍不住為這個譬喻的可比性皺眉。

波特可是愛笑多了，還熱情巴巴的；哪像德拉科才剛學會走路就不讓抱，說話清楚之後還要裝小大人喊他斯內普叔叔。

而且波特多乖，讓乖乖躲在他背後就躲在他背後（雖然最後為了跑去追他的教狗還是跑了）；而他想幫助德拉科，叫他來辦公室千百遍還苦口婆心的勸，人還嫌他想搶功勞，一把把他推開。

見對方陷入沉思，盧修斯眼見遊說有望便趁勝追擊：「其實這個問題也不是不能溝通，想必你也曾經想和波特先生提過，不過提不起面子——啊——有什麼能比得過斯萊特林的面子呢？」

「可是，我的好友，愛人和面子哪個比較重要呢？你得做個取捨。」

向來冷冰冰的灰眼睛微微瞇起，像蛇一樣觀察著自己的好友，眼神難得染上笑意。  
幸好納西莎從來不讓他失面子。

「重點是那些人嚴重影響我們的生活。」西弗勒斯拿起又被倒滿的酒杯輕啜，表情略有輕蔑。「當你想親吻納西莎的時候可不會有這麼多家養小精靈敢盯著你。」

盧修斯不笑了，揚起的嘴角僵硬在臉上。  
他開始有一股既視感了。

上次西弗勒斯表面上是抱怨、實質是來放閃，還告訴他波特不斷誘惑他（他其實一點都不想知道）的慘痛經驗，他怎麼就給忘了？

盧修斯乾笑幾聲算是答覆，畢竟他和納西莎的事算是他們的私事，他沒有回應的必要，也不會被追問。  
他面無表情地喝了一小口酒，卻沒想到對方的下句話差點讓他沒辦法維持好他高冷的面具。

「更何況馬爾福莊園這麼大，納西莎是個舉止得宜的淑女，不像波特總是擠得我想流汗。」

盧修斯抬起手，有一下沒一下地輕撫額頭。  
他開始想問候梅林了。

正當此時，突來的敲門聲像是一道曙光，盧修斯的表情立刻亮了起來，稍稍示意後起身開門。

停留長度一致的三響聲，力道得宜，既讓人聽得清也不會干擾到裡面的人對話。

啊，他美麗的天使——盧修斯慢悠悠地走到門前壓下門把，與微笑著的納西莎交換了一抹心領神會的笑容。

慧黠的眼眸掃過沙發上的黑色人影，她稍稍點頭，自丈夫讓出來的路上走過，態度大方地往裡走，和站起的西弗勒斯互相打招呼。

「我只是來通知你們晚餐已經準備好了，以及順便邀請西弗勒斯今晚留下來一起用餐。」女人溫柔地說：「馬爾福們可不會讓自己的客人餓著回家，這樣是十分不禮貌的。」

這句話似是提醒了西弗勒斯，他看向書房裡那裝飾成分居多的骨董時鐘。  
想必他就這樣沒有一句通知地跑出來，波特一定找他找得心焦。

「我剛剛讓莫比通知了德拉科，他聽聞這個消息十分期待。你們也很久沒聚在一起了，正好趁今天這個機會聚一聚，他非常地想你。」

納西莎視若無睹般繼續往下說，盧修斯表面依舊是平靜的模樣，兩人一起等待西弗勒斯的回答。

西弗勒斯很快收回視線，像什麼都沒有發生一樣，「我想還是不了納西莎，感謝你的邀請。我差點忘了我出門前坩鍋上還熬著一劑魔藥，我得回去處理它。」

「先告辭了。」

西弗勒斯熟門熟路走向壁爐，在手碰觸到盛裝飛路粉的精美盒子前，突然想到什麼般回頭，欲言又止地看著盧修斯：「我……」

「相信你回去時帶著一束美麗鮮花，他會高興的。」盧修斯十分清楚對方正在想什麼，朝表情無奈的納西莎露出笑容，但西弗勒斯似乎不是很同意，一下擰起眉。

「波特可不是女人。」他下意識開口諷刺，隨即轉向納西莎：「無意冒犯妳的興趣。」

納西莎擺擺手示意沒問題。  
畢竟盧修斯是挺常買花哄她的，而莊園裡的園子同樣種了不少品種不一的花朵。

她十分喜愛它們，她不否認。

「那麼巧克力？沒人不喜歡那口感順滑的小東西。」盧修斯再提供意見。  
這次換納西莎笑了，她悄無聲息瞄了自己丈夫一眼——誰都知道盧修斯不嗜甜，如今倒也是有口不擇言的時候。

「我就不喜歡。」而同樣不會哄愛人的大有人在。

「西弗勒斯，你可以帶一塊我方才烤好的蘋果派回去。德拉科和阿斯托利亞都很喜歡這種派的味道，我也將食譜裡所需要用到的糖減半了，想必會合你們的口味。」  
納西莎揮手，像早就吩咐好般，下一秒一隻戴著白色圍裙的家養小精靈便捧著一塊熱騰騰的蘋果派出現在男人身邊。

西弗勒斯神情凝重地盯著那塊派，好半會才終於抬頭：「非得要像狗一樣諂媚討好？」

「噢西弗勒斯，你只是偶爾需要表達你的、嗯......愛意給對方，這是感情歷久不衰的小訣竅。」納西莎忍不住露出笑容。

西弗勒斯沈默三秒，終於伸手接過那塊派。

「謝謝妳，納西莎。」

「妳需要的駐顏藥水我會再貓頭鷹妳。」

納西莎點頭，溫柔地揮手，「去吧，他在等你。」

西弗勒斯最後道別，抓了一把飛路粉，口齒清晰地說出目的地。

待人消失在綠色的火焰裡，盧修斯十分困惑地問：「......他去對角巷做什麼？」

「也許是去買魔藥原料吧。」納西莎環住丈夫手臂，笑而不語。

而半小時後暴躁的哈利終於迎來他風塵僕僕的戀人，對方態度十分差勁地扔給他一大束雛菊和一盒苦巧克力，甚至還有一大塊蘋果派，並且不願意解釋用意。

他站在原地看著對方似乎落荒而逃的背影，完全摸不著頭腦。

而闖進臥室的西弗勒斯突然發現自己原本是要抱怨波特那小子總是為了學生忽略他，怎麼一個沒注意就被帶跑偏主題了？


	6. (05) 甜點與飛行

「西弗！」救世主滿臉興奮地轉向他的魔藥教授，嘴裡還叼著一根銀叉子，顯然沒有任何禮儀可言。

自從西弗勒斯開始叫他哈利之後，某天哈利竟也變本加厲地要求縮短他的名字。

「西弗勒斯太難唸了。」哈利理所當然地說著謊。  
西弗勒斯曾經反彈過，但人始終無動於衷，只好和他約定在其他人面前絕對不能亂叫，於是哈利私底下在開心的時候總是這樣叫他。

西弗勒斯抬頭看向正在吃派的哈利，他向來對甜食之類沒有太大的熱情，但既然自納西莎那裡得到了一塊派，他自然是交給這個還願意吃的人解決，權當是借花獻佛。

何況這塊派就某方面而言也算替他解決了某些……小問題，原本見他回來正想生氣的救世主一下子就沒了火焰，反倒雀躍地猜測他為了給他這些驚喜策劃多久。

西弗勒斯必須澄清這和盧修斯他們說的什麼要有所表示一點關係都沒有。  
他只是不想再被那個麻煩精鬧到頭痛了。

沒錯。

不過如今距離晚餐時間還沒過去太久，人便打斷他批改作業，捧著裝著派的盤子朝他招手，「這塊派好好吃。」

哈利盤腿坐在沙發上，腿上鋪了一層繡有金飛賊的紅色毯子，和他房間裡那套墨綠色的沙發形成對比。

壁爐的火光讓他的臉看起來有點黑，西弗勒斯卻依舊能夠清晰地看清對方所有表情，畢竟這些日子以來他幾乎將他每一個細微的動作熟稔於心。

西弗勒斯抬手劃過空氣，當發現距離兩個人約定的時間還有二十分鐘時忍不住皺眉。  
眼前這個一臉無害的傢伙總是不斷干擾他作正經事的心神。

直接無視掉對方的邀請，他重新低頭閱讀批改到一半的斯萊特林論文。

因此，龍的心弦通常用作——冗言贅字，劃掉。  
它們——字寫得不清不楚，劃掉。  
——簽名太醜，T。

「……你欠我二十分鐘。」  
西弗勒斯終於放下自己不受控制的手，抓起正在批改中的報告以及羽毛筆走向救世主。

當他把手裡拿著的東西丟上桌几、坐上沙發的那刻哈利十分識相地將毛毯變色，鋪了一半在他腿上才巴巴地湊過去，挖一口派遞到他嘴邊，語氣哄誘：「和你分享。」

西弗勒斯並沒有去看眼前飄散著奶油以及雞蛋和蘋果香氣的派，視線反倒全被拿著派滿臉期盼的人給吸引了過去。

對方嘴角邊沾了幾塊派屑，顯然是吃得太過開心沒有稍加注意。  
粉粉的唇有些乾燥，有一小塊翹起來的死皮，不知道嘗起來是不是也有派的甜味——當注意到自己的手指貼著人的嘴唇摩娑時西弗勒斯一下子屏住呼吸。

哈利的臉又浮起兩團紅暈，要不是這些日子的相處西弗勒斯可真不知道對方這麼容易害羞，一個小小的舉動就能讓人總是臉紅。

下一秒哈利忽然閉上眼睛微微噘起嘴，不斷輕顫的長睫毛倒是已經暴露了他的緊張，西弗勒斯突然覺得一股難耐的渴望從他的心底燃燒上來。

明明他只要再靠近一點眼前的人就能夠完全屬於他，他們想親吻彼此不是一天兩天的事了。  
梅林知道每天早晨看著對方在自己面前醒來的模樣有多誘人，而那個人正常發揮甚至偶爾刻意為之的姿態又有多誘人。

哈利波特總是能讓他拋棄所有的理智，他的理性在他如火般的熱情下燒成灰燼。

這樣的感覺令他煩躁，不自覺加大的力道讓被握住臉龐的人眉頭微微蹙起，不解地睜開眼睛，卻始終沒捨得跑。

西弗勒斯轉而咬上面前一直沒放下的叉子，眼睛始終注視著眼前的人。  
派皮很酥脆，而沒被完全烤乾的蘋果塊汁水香甜，在咬下的那瞬間濺出，酸酸甜甜。

西弗勒斯將它們盡數嚼碎，吞吃殆盡——如果他也能吻上那雙嘴唇，恐怕滋味會更好吧？

他只要蹭著哈利的唇，咬出一個自己的記號再舔過自己留下來的痕跡，還有那殘餘下來的派皮。  
溽濕那乾燥的唇，再挑開軟軟的唇瓣，用舌頭輕輕去頂哈利的牙齦，讓對方乖乖張開嘴巴，他就可以盡情的搜括裡頭帶有蘋果甜味的蜜液，捲著比蘋果更軟的小舌頭吸吮……

西弗勒斯的眼神暗了下來，渴望在裡頭悶悶地燃燒。

縱然感到失望、但完全不知道眼前那個人正在想什麼的哈利依舊盡責地問出口：「好吃嗎？」

西弗勒斯愣了下移開視線，像是被燙到一樣反射性抽回自己的手，聲音有些壓抑：「好吃。」  
他低頭瞥了一眼自己被毛毯蓋住的下身，十分不自然地重新看向露出笑容的救世主。

向來粗線條的哈利什麼也沒注意到，只十分自然而然地躺靠在他的身側，手臂貼著他的，也沒有要刻意強迫他繼續吃甜食的意思。

西弗勒斯僵硬地任由人貼著他，心情不免有些複雜。  
但他很快壓下浮躁的心思，召喚來尚未改完的那疊報告以及羽毛筆，捏著筆好一段時間才繼續批改起學生們的作業。

而哈利吃了好吃的食物，心情不錯地開始哼起最近特別流行的歌曲，想到什麼就哼什麼，曲調和緩。

西弗勒斯一開始沒有察覺，畢竟人從那次魔藥事故之後就一直特別喜歡唱那首《一鍋火熱的愛》，他已經完全禁止對方在他熬製魔藥時發出任何聲音或做任何事情，但很多時候哈利心情好總是愛哼歌，久而久之他就也習慣了——畢竟讓格蘭芬多黃金獅子快樂的事情可真是多。

一直到人越唱越跑偏，西弗勒斯才意識到對方又在唱一首詭異的歌。

「*哦，我可憐的心，它去了哪裡？」  
哈利注意到西弗勒斯的視線，動作立刻大了不少，握著叉子權當話筒，十分快樂地側頭過來親吻他的臉頰，西弗勒斯手裡的作業頓時多出一條不受控制的長長紅痕。

「它離開了我——」伸手捧住自己的心臟，唱到一半突然意識到這個歌詞完全和現實貼合到不行的救世主湊到神情扭曲的愛人面前，露出傻笑，「被魔法勾去。」

西弗勒斯看著救世主耍寶，當對方唱到「你用魔法勾走了我的心」時，揪住了他的衣領朝他拋一個像是眼睛出了什麼問題的媚眼，西弗勒斯居然有種這首歌還不錯聽的錯覺。

他也曾因為莉莉的緣故喜歡上音樂。  
莉莉在二年級時從鄰居老太太那裡得到一個麻瓜的收音機，他們時常躲在一起聽那台機器裡傳出來的高亢歌聲，偶爾莉莉遇到她喜歡的歌，也會哼上那麼幾句，因此也西弗勒斯便也開始留心遇到的音樂。

不過自從和莉莉決裂之後他就很少聽歌了，偶爾不小心遇見莉莉喜愛的歌，他大多是以逃避居多。

西弗勒斯在自己不知道的時候眼神柔和地注視著眼前這個總是那麼開心的人，而救世主不知道是不會唱全歌最高潮的部分或忘了歌詞，模糊了幾句歌詞，最後以一個長長的高音結束。

「請不要把我的心還給我——」

哈利終於坐回座位，滿臉好奇地詢問：「西弗勒斯也知道這首歌嗎？」

「不知道。」  
西弗勒斯揮動魔杖收拾掉哈利已經吃了一半的派，他可不想在鄧不利多死後再重新熬起健齒魔藥——畢竟他最近光熬順髮魔藥以及憎惡魔藥就已經夠忙了。

「那我唱得好嗎？」哈利滿懷期待地問，西弗勒斯日常敷衍：「......不錯。」

於是得到稱讚的人輕呼，他開心地將臉埋進男人肩膀：「西弗勒斯。」

「好愛你。」

西弗勒斯沒有想到會得到這樣的回應，表情瞬間凝滯。  
他坐直身子轉向同樣坐起的人，沉默很久終究嚴肅地叮嚀：「不准這麼簡單說出這句話。」

哈利抬起頭，原本開心的神情已經不復存在，甚至不自覺為了自己又一次被拒絕而感到憤怒。  
他的眼神變得像是一隻防備生人的貓，下意識握緊拳頭，可他們都沒有他發現他在輕輕顫抖。

「我一直都很認真！」他委屈反駁，起身離開沙發走進臥室，沒多久就拎著自己的掃帚走出來，快步離開房間。

西弗勒斯沉默目送著對方離開，當門關上那刻終於丟開手裡已經捏得變形的羽毛筆和壓皺的羊皮紙。

入夜後的城堡總是十分安靜，除了偶爾在巡夜時可以抓到的格蘭芬多們，畫像們也都一一沉睡。

哈利憤怒地加快步伐，一出城堡便立刻騎上掃帚往天際衝去。  
他在瞬間將自己最新款的火弩箭紀念版加速到最快，飛到高處俯瞰地面。

附近只有霍格莫德村那個方向有著零散的燈光，基本上都是漆黑的，溫柔的月光卻一視同仁地均勻灑落在大地每個角落。

高空裡溫度十分低，哈利未替自己加上保溫咒因此狠狠抖了幾抖。  
他並不在乎，下一秒便壓低掃帚前端直直往下墜。

呼嘯的風聲自他耳邊刮過，他閉上眼睛，所有暴露在外的肌膚都麻木不已。

他的心就像飛蛾一樣撲向西弗勒斯那團火，但對方從來都在拒絕，之前他還能厚著臉皮忽略，假裝一切都是假的，只不過這並不代表他不難過。

矛盾的是他想他也許能夠理解對方的選擇。  
德思禮一家讓他生長成一個敏感細膩的人，而他在霍格華茲裡日益茁壯，幾乎都要相信自己是一個值得被愛的人，一切卻不如他所想。

他用糟糕的脾氣來隱藏自己的不安、迷茫以及悲傷，但所有出自他人甚至出於自身的質疑始終伴隨著他，在每個深夜裡糾纏至他輾轉難眠。

在掃帚距離地面不到一公尺前哈利迅速拉起掃帚，掃帚再往前衝一小段後瞬間停下。  
睜開眼睛，蒼白的臉龐在褪去憤怒後盡顯茫然。

如非藥物作用下他還能順理成章地接受西弗勒斯只是因為迷情劑才對他好這個事實，畢竟他已經習慣了被人厭惡的日子。

一個人低空飛行很久，哈利最後飛回自己位處塔樓的房間。

原本的窗戶在校長的同意下被他拓展成一個小陽台，上面放著一張躺椅，他平常最喜歡在這個地方吹風。  
而城堡的魔法讓它在外觀上看起來一切如常，並不會有人注意到他對房間的改變。

從陽台走進臥室，哈利隨手將掃帚往架子上一放便鑽進棉被裡。

和平常總是溫暖舒適的被窩不同，缺了一個人的大床總讓他覺得哪裡不對勁，他閉著眼睛翻來覆去還是睡不著，沒多久便睜開眼睛瞪著空氣發呆。

他想念那總是從身後環住他的手臂，就像他是他的所有物一樣將他緊緊扣在懷裡。  
男人身上總圍繞著魔藥味，最近還越來越常混雜進冷杉的香氣，那樣的味道令他能夠睡得舒服又安心，他的睡眠品質難得提升不少。

想起西弗勒斯，哈利一把掀開被子，呆坐了很久終究還是決定回去地窖找西弗勒斯。

說出開門密語，進到西弗勒斯的房間時裡面空無一人，哈利每個房間都檢查過，發現西弗勒斯並不在房間裡。

而客廳裡的所有東西都還保持原樣，幾張羊皮紙疊放在桌几上，原本用來批改的羽毛筆被丟在一邊，哈利稍微翻動過，發現西弗勒斯並沒有批改幾張。

突然想起什麼，他打開地窖的門詢問門把上的美杜莎。

石蛇連看都不看他一眼，懶洋洋地說：「主人在你出去沒多久就跟著你出門了。」  
隨即她便不願意再多說，將自己盤起。

哈利向雕像道謝，小跑著離開地窖。  
思考著對方可能去的地方，哈利先上了天文塔，後來又去了魔藥辦公室，甚至跑去對方最喜歡站的城堡缺口，都沒發現男人的身影。

直到一個念頭在他腦海裡一閃而逝，他奔向魁地奇球場。  
西弗勒斯確實站在球場邊緣，望著天際。

當哈利看見對方的背影時突然覺得鼻尖一酸，他奔了上去，在對方身後一兩步停下。

「……你在等我？」哈利緩聲詢問，西弗勒斯轉頭過來，表情沒有一絲變化，只點點頭。

哈利立刻撲上去給了對方一個擁抱，才發現對方渾身冰冷，被冷得不住顫了好大一下，隨即被一個保暖咒給包圍。  
哈利將臉埋進眼前人的胸膛，突然覺得眼睛熱熱的。

西弗勒斯沒有伸手回抱住那個暖洋洋的身子，只輕輕將一隻手搭在對方背上。  
他彷彿能聞到他身上帶有蘋果的甜味，香香暖暖的。

他知道自己應該為了限制哈利的告白道歉，但並不認為自己的堅持有錯。

他們明顯都承受不起當迷情劑解除那一刻的後果，沒有必要橫生枝枒。  
他張了張嘴，最後什麼也沒說。

而哈利在情緒過去後，倒是十分熟稔地牽起他的手與他十指緊扣，想往城堡裡走。

西弗勒斯注視他們交纏的手指，已經凍得沒有什麼知覺的手被漸漸捂熱。  
他悄悄勾了下那溫熱的手並停在原地，只淡淡地詢問，「想飛嗎？」

哈利困惑地回頭，在反應過來他說什麼的時候非常適當地發出疑問：「但是沒有掃帚——哇喔！」

西弗勒斯握緊哈利的手，毫不費力地飛起。

哈利驚訝地瞪著離他越來越遠的陸地，再轉向一派輕鬆的人。

趕在哈利嘴裡吐出一連串噁心的讚美語前，西弗勒斯先招供：「前食死徒的獨家絕學。」  
但對方還是沒能忍住自己的一連串讚嘆。

不比臉上表現出來的輕鬆，西弗勒斯十分專注地操控著角度往外移動，讓他們漸漸遠離霍格華茲城堡，飛越波光粼粼的黑湖，甚至是禁林。  
自從黑魔王傳授給他這項能力作為獎勵以及至高無上的榮耀以收攬他的心之後，他從來都沒有嘗試過帶人飛行。

想當然爾不僅僅因為他從來不愛飛行（當然這並不是說明他飛得不好，他只是厭惡自己沒辦法做得比老波特那個愛炫耀的不要臉傢伙更好，可其實他的技術曾經讓他被斯萊特林的魁地奇球隊隊長延攬），他也未曾有過想帶甚至需要帶著飛行的對象。

如今黃金男孩倒是第一個人，賭一百個加隆要是放在從前有人敢向他說他有一天會帶波特飛，他一定把對方做成上等的魔藥。

西弗勒斯悄悄掃一眼激動到不行的人，哈利開始活動四肢去感受踏空的感覺和冰冷的空氣。  
月光映照下，那張臉上盡是興奮的光。

好哄的傻小子。  
攢在手心裡那隻手在向他提供源源不絕的熱源，就像那小子一樣，帶給他快樂以及滿足。

未驗證可行性便貿然行動確實不是他的作風，幸虧這足夠吸引青年的注意力，並沒有讓他發現自己並非如此游刃有餘。

他承認自己從來沒有給波特好臉色過，一直到戰爭結束前他都當他是他父母的附屬，直到他終於認清他們都是戰爭的犧牲品，而他的保護並不能讓這個男孩安然活到最後，他始終虧欠他一條生命。

而男孩沒有埋怨地走向他的結局，還不計代價地救回他，他欠他更多了。

西弗勒斯帶著哈利在這附近飛了一圈，最後選擇在黑湖附近降落。  
救世主立刻召喚來一張毛毯，拉著他躺下但是被他拒絕，只好自己躺。

「我剛剛想這樣做很久了，沒想到從這裡也可以看見那麼多星星。」哈利感嘆。

西弗勒斯任由救世主在耳邊嘰嘰喳喳，只沉默地聽。

沒多久人漸漸安靜下來，隔了很久才開口。

「躲伏地魔那一年，我們大多躲在不同的森林裡，或是空曠的地形景觀上。晚上守夜總是有很多星星，我覺得茫然和孤單的時候會數它們。」  
「它們不像碗櫥裡的蜘蛛到第八隻結束，最後還只剩下五隻，它們永遠無窮無盡。」

青年的語氣平鋪直敘，像在說一件再平常不過的事情。  
這個狀態並不常出現，西弗勒斯的眼神轉動了下，並沒有明顯地低頭去觀察對方。

「……怕嗎？」他思考很久，最後挑了一個比較平易近人的問題。

「難以接受。」哈利露出一個小小的、苦澀的微笑，但是西弗勒斯沒有看見，「但就像鄧不利多說的，我有所察覺。」

「我們都有所察覺。」

「因為我值得獲得那些愛與追捧，抑或那些愛與追捧才能使我成為這樣的人，這個問題就像雞生蛋蛋生雞一樣難解，我曾經質疑過自己很多遍。」

哈利重新露出笑容，收回略顯空洞的狀態：「幸好收音機裡總是會不時放一些歌，不然那場逃亡也逃得太無聊了。」

西弗勒斯沒有回話，隔了一段時間哈利才轉頭看著男人因長袍而顯得寬厚的背影。

幾秒後他坐起身，從後面擁抱住對方。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 歌曲同樣來自塞蒂娜<你用魔法勾走了我的心>，出自原著同個地方  
> 2\. 最後兩句歌詞是：而今你已把他撕破，請把我的心還給我！


	7. (06) 吻與承認

琴聲悠揚，馬爾福家族所舉辦的宴會向來有著極高的品質，在家族還沒落前便是眾人趨之若鶩的對象，今日更是邀請到救世主出席，以致廣闊的會客廳裡在活動一開始便聚集了不少人。

只是全場所盼望的救世主在宴會開始後半小時才姍姍來遲，身邊還跟著向來不愛露面的霍格華茲魔藥教授。即便先撇除前一段日子鬧得轟轟烈烈的八卦，光看兩人穿著同款式同顏色的長袍，眾人的目光便顯得意味深長許多。

但所有臆測只限於心裡想想，畢竟魔藥教授的冷氣壓和足以將人嘲諷到為自己感到羞愧的語言技巧是眾所周知的事情，沒有人敢與之正面交鋒。

當然，身為他親親小麻煩精的哈利波特就不是這樣了。

「你真的一點都不想吻我嗎？」  
首先在德拉科的要求下上台說了幾句話，沒多久便被對方帶著去認識不少名人，不知道多少杯黃湯下肚後的救世主顯得有幾分醉態，被戀人強行拉走之後直揪著人質問，大有問不出答案今晚就賴在原地的架式。

西弗勒斯冷著一張臉，被問完這句話之後臉色更難看了。  
他清空大腦，冷硬地開口：「哈利……」

「我知道了。」卻不想明知他個性、最近越來越乾脆的人直接打斷他的話，也不多作糾纏只輕輕推開他，狀態低落地說：「我去找赫敏他們說一會話。」

西弗勒斯沒有說話，退到一邊讓開路給他走，眼神晦暗地望著他離去的背影。

「不領情的小格蘭芬多？」突然一杯酒遞到他面前，他的老朋友盧修斯興致盎然地調笑，西弗勒斯瞪向來者，接過那杯酒灌了一口。

「我發現你最近喝酒真是越來越乾脆了，西弗勒斯。」  
「我同樣發現你最近越來越熱心了，盧修斯。」

被指名的人立刻舉起自己的雙手，俐落地撇清關係，「我只是關心我的老朋友。」

西弗勒斯抿著唇，輕碰了下對方的酒杯，默默將這杯酒喝乾。

和來往的侍者又換了一杯酒，西弗勒斯沉默盯著遠處的救世主和不斷前來與他攀談的人說話，甚至對一個衣著講究的高大男人露出羞赧的笑。

左胸口不住發悶，他感覺無名的怒火從那處燃起，眉宇間的皺褶更深幾分，意圖壓下這股從未如此強烈的感覺。

盧修斯注意到他的表情變化，十分無奈地輕嘆：「你知道你並不是毫無選擇。」

西弗勒斯眼裡的怒意瞬間結成冰霜，隔了很久他才將自己的空杯塞回給路過的某個侍者：「……我不否認我心存僥倖。」

他和波特從來都沒有相處這麼和諧的時候，即使對方時常表現得像個傻瓜，還總愛黏著他，他卻漸漸習慣了這小子的陪伴。

他的笑容他的開朗他的熱情，那些從來不曾屬於他的東西一下子成為他的，為此感到驚喜與不捨畢竟是人之常情，他這樣說服自己。

波特很聰明，而在這之前他從來沒有看見除了缺點以外那些他所背負的東西。

這個人不比他想像中過得更好，他不過和他一樣善於偽裝。

西弗勒斯不否認自己沒有盡全力去抗拒迷情劑帶給他對於解除這種狀態的厭惡感，也不否認自己對波特產生了難以避免的好奇心。

但這些是愛情？  
他不同意。

他才不在乎波特在解開迷情劑之後會和誰在一起，又會和誰生兒育女。  
也不在乎他會對誰笑、對誰唱那些莫名其妙又難聽的歌謠，甚至對誰撒嬌、對誰噘嘴只為期待一個吻。

西弗勒斯狠狠瞪了聊得正歡的救世主一眼，煩躁地轉身離開，順帶攆走原想跟著他的盧修斯。  
胸口那團火燒得他焦灼不安，他一連喝了好幾杯烈酒依舊壓不下這種感覺。

直到救世主再度出現在他面前不遠，並且拿著食物四處張望——身邊依舊跟著那個男人——西弗勒斯感覺自己的腦袋幾乎要爆炸了，惡狠狠地邁開腳步主動走向對方。

哈利在西弗勒斯向他走來沒多久便發現他的身影，整個人似乎已經恢復心情，笑著朝西弗勒斯揮兩下手快步走近。  
西弗勒斯並沒有回應，只不自覺放輕腳步，外放的敵意也減輕不少。

卻沒想到就在相隔幾米的距離內哈利為了要避開某位女士腳步忽然不穩，在西弗勒斯還沒來得及揪住對方時，哈利身邊那人已經十分敏捷地攙扶住他。

西弗勒斯的臉色立刻沉了下來，黑眼睛冷厲地掃過對方，他快步走進他們之間，伸手搭上哈利的手臂巧妙地將兩人分開。

「謝謝。」他壓低聲音搶著先向對方道謝，手臂強硬地從哈利的手滑到背後，扣住他腰間往自己身邊帶。  
哈利還沒能反應過來，只紅著耳尖讓他摟住腰，將手裡的盤子遞給他之後低聲提醒應該在喝酒前吃些東西。西弗勒斯沒有拒絕這番好意，反而露出困惑表情讓他再說得清晰點。

於是哈利又大聲地複述一次，隨後拉著他和他介紹這是歐洲第一大的魔藥材料供應商。

西弗勒斯還來不及感到滿意就被這個消息震撼得錯愕，忍不住在心裡將老波特和鄧不利多都問候了一遍。  
梅林知道他從來不屑講髒話的——都是這個小麻煩精的錯。

但他同樣沒有推拒哈利給他的驚喜，遲疑半秒後出手握住那個人懸在半空的手，收回身後時自然地往自己的袍子擦了幾下，才重新環上哈利的腰。

他心不在焉地和那個傢伙聊了一些關於魔藥材料以及進口的事，全部心神卻都放在觀察對方的穿著與長相，甚至是說話習慣上。

一直到交換完聯絡資訊並且終於將人送走西弗勒斯才終於發難，他鬆開自己的手，語氣平靜而疏離，「……你為什麼讓那傢伙碰你？」  
哈利像是沒想過他會突然提起一段時間前的事情，瞪大圓滾滾的眼睛就像他是什麼吃錯藥的病人，「你剛剛也看見我差點跌倒，他只是扶住我而已。」

西弗勒斯不說話了，他也知道自己問出這樣的問題似乎太過無理取鬧，但腦海裡始終揮不去方才他們兩人站在一起的畫面，甚至是那個人良好的禮儀和穿著品味。

波特身邊不會缺乏優秀的人，而自己不過是一個做了某項正確選擇就被洗刷罪名、始終惡名昭彰的前食死徒，更甚者他還是他母親的同學、曾經的愛慕者。

西弗勒斯抿著嘴打量起全然無辜的救世主，他是那樣了解波特的著火點，只要再多說幾句話推波助瀾他們就能吵起來了，他就有理由順理成章地去找盧修斯討要憎惡魔藥，讓這場鬧劇結束在這個階段……他心裏的小天使這樣告誡他。

「我想起我的坩鍋上還熬著一劑魔藥，我得回去處理它。」  
但最終他還是選擇什麼都不說，尋了一個彆腳的藉口拂袖而去，幻影移形回了霍格華茲。

留下救世主一臉無措地站在原地，不知道是該笑還是該哭——他都不知道被這個藉口打發過幾百次了。

想邀對方一起洗澡的時候他熬魔藥，想偷吻對方的時候他也熬魔藥，刻意在對方面前脫衣服的時候他還是熬魔藥……如果魔法界有類似麻瓜世界裡那什麼吉尼斯世界記錄，他家西弗勒斯肯定是熬魔藥時長最久的男人，這個獎他當之無愧。

吐槽歸吐槽，他伸進袍子裡的手始終握著方才赫敏偷偷塞給他的那罐魔藥，仔細摩娑著溫熱的玻璃表面，突起的花紋精巧細緻。

這段時間他思考了很久，他們不應該一直沉浸在魔藥的影響裡，西弗勒斯值得獲得真心實意的愛。

每當想起這件事他總忍不住去擔心他們可能會因此而分開，西弗勒斯的個性他明白，他不可能在藥效結束後還放任自己待在他身邊——這個想法令他胃痛，尤其他最近終於好不容易逐漸觸碰到對方堅硬表面底下的柔軟。

原來從前他喊的黑乎乎老蝙蝠只是怕魔藥弄髒他的長袍才總穿黑色、他的腦袋裡除了大量的嘲諷言論外還有不少驚人的知識、他的顏面神經也沒有問題，會笑會柔和地看人也會感到受傷難過、他甚至還有自己的休閒娛樂時間——即使只是閱讀報紙！

迷情劑的藥效似乎越來越弱了，否則他怎麼會想將自己從西弗勒斯的生活中剝離呢？  
而種種背道而馳的想法又這麼矛盾地令人難以接受。

或許他們必須談談？

哈利堅定地將魔藥瓶塞進口袋深處，婉拒下一個想和自己攀談的對象，回頭和其他人交代自己的去向便大步離開會場，同樣幻影移形回到了霍格華茲。

西弗勒斯一進房間便怒氣沖沖地衝進魔藥儲藏室裡抓了一大把火灰蛇蛋和其它材料，將自己關在魔藥實驗室裡，過一陣子門外響起急促的敲門聲和各種魔咒聲。

聲響持續了一會才安靜下來，但他全不予理會，只專心地熬製魔藥。  
他的動作熟練又精確，就像是熬過同種藥品上百次一樣，魔藥的進程很快就順利結束。西弗勒斯瞪著那裊裊上升的煙霧，從成形的珍珠白液體裡他聞見熟悉的冷杉氣息，這才終於冷靜不少，意識過來波特早就已經中了迷情劑，不勞他再費心。

丟開攪拌棒，西弗勒斯在清理一新坩鍋後不住苦笑。  
他覺得他簡直是瘋了！大腦封閉術對上迷情劑根本是一場笑話。

清理乾淨魔藥實驗室，西弗勒斯順手解開門上的咒語，一打開門卻見黃金男孩抱著一顆抱枕坐在他門前發呆。

對方原本垂著眼簾在想事情，見到他時急忙丟開抱枕起身，那雙眼睛像是填進生氣一樣重新散發出光亮，焦躁地伸手拉他似乎想和他道歉。

在望見綠眼睛裡的光芒時，西弗勒斯心裡那團火不知怎地又重新燃起，燒得他體無完膚。  
他發現自己一點也不想聽波特的道歉，他做不來為了對方的患得患失感到得意自滿，於是直接了當地問：「你確定你真的想要一個吻？」

對方被他的問話嗆住，下唇收了一些進去似乎在思考，接下來做的第一件事竟是躲開他的目光。  
西弗勒斯掩不住失望，就在他挪步繞開哈利前哈利拉住了他，像是說這句話需要用上多大的勇氣一樣，字正腔圓地大聲說：「我一直都想。」

那一刻哈利緊握住西弗勒斯的手臂，西弗勒斯心跳不受控制地開始跳得異常快速。  
忽視不了內心裡所感到的憤怒不安，西弗勒斯低頭靠近已經貼到他胸前的哈利。黑眼睛望進綠眼睛裡，確認位置後學著對方閉上眼睛，對準那溫溫軟軟的嘴唇吻下。

當兩雙略有些乾澀的唇第一次觸碰在一起的時候西弗勒斯下意識抽一口氣，一股酥麻的電流細密地佔據他的腦袋，他能感覺青年溼溼熱熱的呼息掃在他鼻尖，帶著幾絲酒氣，耳畔裡只有自己砰砰跳動的血流聲。

哈利伸手揪住他的頭髮，發出一聲小小而滿足的嘆息，西弗勒斯紅著眼睛離開那雙唇，換了個角度又吻了上去，對方從善如流地張開唇瓣，熱烈地朝他索吻。

唇舌纏綿了好一會，西弗勒斯才從那十足誘人的甜蜜深淵裡將自己抽起，哈利發出不滿地咕噥，瀅瀅的綠眼睛流露出疑惑。

西弗勒斯細細吻著哈利的唇角——他都要被對方身上的酒精沾染醉了——任由酒意和著怒意衝著腦袋而上，他語氣危險：「愛不愛我？」  
將所有疑慮和對自己的不信任感說出口那瞬間西弗勒斯頓了下，最後一個音節含糊在嘴裡，似乎這句話有些燙口。  
為了掩飾他立刻將唇重新壓了回去，好將對方的回答全遏止在嘴裡。

「愛……唔、愛！」但這些都沒能阻止得了哈利，他在吻與吻中間發出短促的音節，堅定地想讓西弗勒斯聽到他的回答。

他擁有不來這麼多彎彎繞繞的想法，他腦袋裡的所有思緒早在吻的第一秒全部停擺，被這團火燃燒殆盡。  
真心實意的愛……噢可隨著梅林去吧，他相信自己給得起西弗勒斯想要的東西。

他才不怕西弗勒斯彆扭又總是拒絕他的靠近，他只害怕西弗勒斯除了藥劑影響之外對他一點感覺都沒有。  
可既然他有能力讓對方和自己一起掉進迷情劑噴泉裡，就有能力讓他在藥效結束前愛上他。

哈利像是要證明般，拿出渾身解數用更加熱情深入的吻讓西弗勒斯很快將其它雜亂的念頭全拋諸腦後，那緊緊環住他脖頸的手更讓西弗勒斯感到無比滿足。

這個人是他的，他從來沒有那樣完整地擁有一樣事物過。

西弗勒斯忍不住依循長久下來的欲望張嘴在哈利的唇上咬出一個小口，對方立刻痛呼，而他拒絕了那雙想將自己稍稍拉開的手，伸出舌頭小心翼翼地舔舐著那傷口流出來的血，感受上頭的鐵鏽味。

終於分開時哈利眼裡隱約出現不捨，但很快便掩了下去，「這是什麼，專屬記號嗎？」他動作頗大地歪著頭，故作無辜地瞪大眼睛問道。西弗勒斯沒有注意到那生硬的轉折，只差點想開口嘲笑對方被火龍踏過的腦袋，最後稍稍揚起嘴角，給了一個肯定的回答。

「那我也要弄一個。」於是向來行動派的葛來芬多絲毫不留情地回咬了狡詐的斯萊特林一大口，彷彿他是剛剛他扔給他沒吃的牛肉酥皮捲，把西弗勒斯痛得差點詛咒對方。

只不過當那軟軟的舌頭學他一點一點舔去他傷口上的血，舉動像極了一隻無害的小動物，西弗勒斯的氣立刻就消了，還被撩撥得不行，只得抓著人吻。

哈利像是豁出去般不斷癡纏著他，直到兩個人吻得氣息不穩衣著凌亂，他仍揪著西弗勒斯的領子追問：「愛不愛我？」

「……偉大的救世主可真是知道該怎麼對付他的老教授，嗯？」西弗勒斯伸手抹去被他蹭得超出唇線的水光，哈利氣惱地作勢張嘴去咬，同樣動手小力拉扯西弗勒斯的頭髮，「回答我！」

順著力道抬頭，西弗勒斯直視哈利專注的表情。

他無法控制這失控的局面，並非大腦封閉術無法完整地將他忠誠的迷戀以及癡狂阻絕在外的緣故，更多的是他並不想去拒絕這一切。

包括交融在一起的呼吸、對方忠實而炙熱的回應，這小子就像水一樣滲透進他銅牆鐵壁的小條裂縫裡一點一滴侵蝕，等待他的防禦再也不堅固之後再一舉摧毀他的堡壘。

西弗勒斯撥開哈利額前凌亂的黑色短髮，學著他撫摸他的髮絲。泛黃的指尖順著額骨邊緣滑過那雙漂亮的綠眼睛，裡面只有他的倒影，他從來都知道自己是一個內心醜陋陰暗、外表也不怎麼樣的老男人，曾何幾時這雙眼睛會這樣眷戀地看他？且他再也不會因此想起其它不合時宜的人們。

西弗勒斯感覺自己其實已經瘋了。

他其實在乎波特在解開迷情劑之後會和哪個傢伙在一起，更在乎他最後會選擇和誰生兒育女。  
他也在乎波特對哪個除了他之外的人露出那具有感染力的笑容、在乎他會對誰唱那些難聽卻莫名其妙有吸引力的歌謠，甚至對誰撒嬌、對誰噘嘴只為期待一個吻。

他從來都在逃避，而這個吻正正提醒了他有多害怕失去這一切，縱使他明知全是假象。

西弗勒斯揉著人泛紅的圓圓耳珠，有些挫敗地將自己埋進哈利的頸側。

「愛。」  
他語氣壓抑而低沉。

這個字像一把鑰匙，打開了他多年以來封閉的心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 我相信熬魔藥的藉口出現第二次就會有第三次哈哈  
> 2\. 迷情劑的影響沒有減少，是心也在變化。  
> 3\. 很久以前從一本書讀到人的憤怒其實不算第一手情緒，背後通常是為了掩飾自己真實的感受。
> 
> 最近在思考如果兩個本就相愛的人同時喝下愛情魔藥之後，魔藥是不是還會生效或是會造成更大的影響，但能確信的是無論如何愛還是愛，縱使抽離那種感受，習慣和之間產生的感情還是令人難以捨棄，多多少少就像脫離熱戀期一樣，畢竟人都是情感動物。


	8. (07) 天文塔

接下來的日子哈利簡直是樂瘋了。

他們在城堡裡各個陰暗角落沒有人見到的地方接吻，每當輪到他被西弗勒斯推進暗處時他總是忍不住挽留，導致原本淺淺的吻一發不可收拾。  
而他撲上西弗勒斯時又太過於熱情，男人時常收不住自己的佔有欲，總是親得他雙唇紅腫，脖子上也被對方烙上好幾塊紅印，還只准他施魅力咒以及混淆咒蒙混過眾人的眼睛。

梅林知道那多令人感到難為情，因為那甜蜜的烙印是真切落在他身上的，他們都知道它在哪裡。

那晚過後他們並沒有更進一步，只是交換了無數個吻並且依舊相擁而眠。  
哈利能感覺西弗勒斯似乎輕鬆了不少，開始願意坦承並且打破一些先前他總遵守著、只有他一個人知道的規矩。

憎惡魔藥被他塞進他辦公室抽屜的最底層，他想讓西弗勒斯愛上他在目前看來總歸不是太大的難題，既然他們現在已經有了親吻，假以時日，咳、再親密些也不是不可以的。

抱持著這樣的樂觀態度，哈利的誘惑大業始終沒有停歇。  
他可是一個正值血氣方剛的青年，更何況想要和自己喜歡的人更親近是每個正在談戀愛的人的通病，他將此歸類為理所當然的事情。

這一天晚上原本應該是西弗勒斯巡夜的，早已養成習慣的哈利像隻認媽媽的小鴨子順口提了一句想要跟隨，沒想到向來總是拒絕的西弗勒斯竟然答應了。

於是興致勃勃的哈利便不斷慫恿西弗勒斯嘗試自己從古書裡找到的夜視咒，這樣他們就能正大光明地牽著手在黑暗的霍格華茲城堡裡散步。西弗勒斯沒有答應也沒有拒絕，只嚴肅著一張臉環著手臂仔細研究細節，在哈利準備施咒前糾正他的發音。

夜視咒讓眼前的世界變得亮白，沒想過會成功的西弗勒斯閉上眼睛，將室內的光熄滅。在夜視咒效力下所見只剩兩種顏色，但大部分細節都還能看得清楚，也足夠能視物。

真不知道波特怎麼變得這麼好學——西弗勒斯轉動眼睛，他能看見哈利正在張望，似是對這樣的情況感到不安和警惕，於是伸手握住他的手腕，對方嚇了一跳卻沒有抽回自己的手。

「成功了嗎？」他擔心地問。

西弗勒斯嗯了聲，確認自己沒有任何不適之後才對哈利施咒語。

也許連哈利都沒想過這個咒語真的有用，好奇地東看西看，最後被西弗勒斯拉著出門。

「感覺這個咒語拿來對畫像們惡作劇會很好玩。」走到一半哈利突然有感而發，這樣邪惡的念頭被西弗勒斯立刻遏止在搖籃裡。

他們一個樓層一個樓層慢慢巡視，其實到最後已經有散步的意味。  
畢竟有些地方學生們根本沒有興趣去，也不敢亂闖，因此不需要巡視地那麼仔細。

沿路上沉默而安靜，兩個人都沒有要說話的意思，兀自沉浸在兩個人的世界裡，哈利心裡甜絲絲的，而西弗勒斯神色平淡柔和。

直到他們走上八樓，哈利好一會才意識過來他們正在前往天文塔的路上，在走廊上他施力拉住西弗勒斯，臉色蒼白。

西弗勒斯疑惑看向哈利，很快便意會過來他的抗拒從何而來，喉嚨不免發苦：「不，我在那件事情之後從來不巡那裡。」

而他說的是哪件事，他們心知肚明。

哈利忍不住想起鄧不利多死前他們在塔樓上見的那兩面。  
那時候他還沒辦法這樣理性地去判斷西弗勒斯的每個舉動，他在某些小時候矛盾地聽從鄧不利多去信任西弗勒斯，也許出自於一種對年長者的依賴，他從來沒想過自己有哪一天會放鬆魔杖聽哪個食死徒說話。

他後來曾經後悔自己當時沒有去深思為什麼最討厭自己的魔藥教授在步履匆忙時會停下來用他從來沒見過的審視眼神看他，也沒有深思為什麼他要特地走過來用魔杖指著他、提醒他不要輕舉妄動，甚至對他露出那種近乎憂愁的表情。

哈利覺得有什麼掐住了自己的心，他握緊西弗勒斯的手，鼓起勇氣坦承：「我到現在偶爾還是會夢見我站在天文塔上，想拉往下掉的鄧不利多。」他想和他分享，這是他們的噩夢。

西弗勒斯沒有說話，神情變得冰冷生硬。他想繼續往前巡視，但哈利沒有讓他鬆手也沒有向前走的意願，只安靜地站在原地看他。

「是我先讓鄧不利多獻出他的血，後面又灌下他毒藥。他當時都虛弱地需要我攙扶了，還為了擊退陰屍耗費那麼多魔力。」  
每當提起這個話題哈利總難掩自責，即使他是一個勇敢的格蘭芬多，而無論是鄧不利多本人抑或畫像都給過他足夠多的開解和心理建設，但他總想著如果當初獻血的人是他、喝下那些毒藥的人是他；如果他求學期間都像赫敏一樣認真鑽研學問、懂得運用更多咒語，或許鄧不利多就不會成為牆上一幅會動的畫像。

一隻手捧住哈利半邊臉，哈利順著擦拭自己眼角的手指抬頭，才發現自己眼前不知道什麼時候已經模糊不清，而西弗勒斯已然戴不住面具，扭曲痛苦的表情在那片朦朧之後，刺得他更加難受。

哈利伸手抱住西弗勒斯，將自己埋在他黑漆漆的長袍裡。

再重的迷情劑都沒辦法蓋過他們為此感受到的苦痛掙扎。

西弗勒斯毫不猶豫地將人摟得更緊些，黑暗裡他的眼睛瞪著地面，似有水光閃爍。

他會詛咒鄧不利多的一部份原因便是因為那個老蜜蜂讓他在往後的日子裡都需要仰賴自己改良的無夢魔藥才能睡上一宿好覺，而他在逐漸接受莉莉信念的同時，從來沒有辦法真正責怪這名睿智的領導人。

是他給了這個陰暗的小食死徒不值得擁有的第二次機會，讓他留在他絕對不承認自己喜歡的霍格華茲裡教一群他真的不喜歡的小巨怪。  
也是他的證詞讓他足以留在魔法界安身立命，而不是煉獄般的阿茲卡班。

當他在氣憤鄧不利多從來不給予他信任的同時，就某方面而言不也正彰顯著他對於鄧不利多的完全信任嗎？

西弗勒斯多希望自己能夠幫助鄧不利多，但他終究還是沒能幫得上忙。

哈利越發明顯的啜泣驚醒西弗勒斯，他收回心神，意識到現在並不完全是屬於自己的時刻，於是抽出魔杖在兩個人之間設了一個範圍性的靜音咒，就這樣站得直直摟著哈利任由他哭泣，並給了他一個無聲的保暖咒。

他向來不會安慰人，也不會有什麼人願意尋求他的安慰。  
西弗勒斯不禁對自己感到失望，腦袋裡浮現波特五年級那年，他從他腦袋裡面窺知到的記憶。

當時他憤怒尖刻、冷嘲熱諷，完全不願讓他知道他在緊張他，只能一次次裝出自己漠不關心的模樣，再一次又一次的惹怒他。

即便除卻刻意為之，他也確實脾氣不好，是一個完全不討喜的人。

西弗勒斯胡亂想著其他毫無相干的事情，一直到哈利終於哭夠了，頂著兩顆腫腫的核桃眼抬頭起來看他，西弗勒斯才身體僵硬地召喚來一條手帕給他擦臉，冰冷遲鈍的手揮動魔杖清理自己胸前一大片水漬，順便解開兩個人身上的夜視咒。

哈利擦乾自己臉上的淚水，聲音微弱地說了一句對不起。

「恭喜你終於意識到我已經忍受多年你的不定時情緒氾濫。」西弗勒斯忍住嘲諷，乾巴巴地說，而哈利反倒淺淺笑了。

「謝謝你。」他將臉再一次埋進西弗勒斯的胸口裡，西弗勒斯無奈地在心裡嘆氣，伸手想拍對方的背卻又收回，幾秒後終於在黑暗裡悄悄舒展自己擰了很久的眉。

「你想一起上去看看嗎？」哈利在鬆開他之後小心翼翼地詢問。  
西弗勒斯明確想拒絕，仍將話說得委婉：「我想我的袍子已經不能再承受更多眼淚了。」

哈利沒有堅持加以勸說，只點點頭換了一個話題，故作輕鬆：「那麼你想去參觀我的房間嗎？」

西弗勒斯牽起哈利的手，點亮魔杖：「你帶路。」

哈利微笑著答應。

他們一路上依舊沉默著，氣氛卻明顯和方才不同，經過某條掛滿畫像的走廊時哈利終於開口，盡力想讓自己的語氣聽起來輕描淡寫：「被伏地魔第一個索命咒打中的時候我見到了鄧不利多……呃、在我的腦袋裡。」

西弗勒斯沒有停下來，只看著前方的路，輕輕地發出一聲代表有在聆聽的嗯？

「你知道鄧不利多從來都沒有責怪我們，他知道這一切是怎麼運作的，而他必須當一個殘忍的推手才確保我們每個人都在殺死伏地魔的崗位上。」

這次西弗勒斯等了三秒才回答一句我知道，哈利擔心地拉住他。

「赫敏告訴我不能總是想著當初如果做了另一個選擇會產生更好的結果，事實上依舊有很高的機率會讓整件事變得更糟，我們只能做出對於當下的自己而言最好的選擇。」

啊，原來出自萬事通小姐。

西弗勒斯回頭，終於忍不住自己的脾氣，惡狠狠地壓低聲音說：「我知道，我甚至比你多活了二十年。」而他怎麼都逃不過這個話題。

「你不能否認即使很多事情你已經盡力去彌補了卻始終像修復如初修補不了當初弄得碎爛無比的慘況，因為我們深知它的缺口曾經出現在哪裡。」

「但我慶幸那些裂痕終究讓我們走在一起。」哈利很快地接上話，就像早就想好怎麼說一樣，「我承認我在得到你記憶之後未免接受地太過快速，連拚了命想救你也參雜了那麼一點、呃、格蘭芬多的英雄情懷，但越接觸你我越能體會為什麼鄧不利多會說我們的分類有時候太過草率。」

「西弗勒斯，你是一個堅韌的人。」哈利真摯而誠懇地注視著西弗勒斯的眼睛，「你必須原諒你自己。」

西弗勒斯愣住了，他沒想過為什麼波特要在這個話題上這麼堅持。  
他不懂格蘭芬多這種樂觀的、自以為是去安慰人的出發點，左胸口某塊地方卻不禁變得熨貼。

他還沒來得及消化，哈利立刻又接了下去。

「我、」哈利突然移開視線，在微弱的光亮下耳尖已經成了困窘的粉色，「你得相信我說的話都是真誠的，畢竟我、偷偷觀察你大約也有……從我們成為同事之後……」

他的聲音又小又含糊，不免顯得有幾分欲蓋彌彰。耳力極好的西弗勒斯聽出了大半，並且難以避免地為自己內心裡所湧起的欣喜感到尷尬，同樣挪開了目光。

從喉嚨裡擠出一句謝謝，看著救世主在微光下害羞的臉龐，為了掩飾自己從脖子燒上來的熱意，西弗勒斯親吻了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 塔樓上的見面根據電影描述，教授停頓下來看哈利那一幕超級戳人，還有上面在對峙那時候拿魔杖指哈利朝他比噓之前的擰眉嚶嚶，表情解讀容我戴上厚厚的CP濾鏡。  
> 2\. 原著哈利在問神祕事物司的事，有一段寫說教授似乎緊張，卻努力裝成冷淡和不在乎的樣子，在我的濾鏡下只有萌！  
> 3\. 啊哈哈哈哈終於寫出來了！大家有沒有發現在第三章哈利吃成小松鼠的原因是什麼！


	9. (08) 火花

西弗勒斯覺得自己今晚一開始就不應該答應波特一起巡夜的要求，尤其是和他討論天文塔的事，甚至最後還答應參觀他的房間。

天殺的他根本沒參觀到任何一點房間！

如果用碰觸也算的話，那是的，他的身體有「參觀」到波特的房門！  
和其他在他們推搡間碰撞到的擺設或是家具，當然，還有救世主壓著他坐上的床。

「西弗、唔......」在無數個熱辣的吻之後，熱情的青年拉著他的手伸進他的長袍裡，西弗勒斯想抽出自己的手，指腹卻在觸碰到衣服底下的軟肉時像被膠水黏住般動也動不了。

西弗勒斯深吸一口氣，掙扎一陣總歸忍不住將五指全貼上青年不算滑膩的肌膚，摸索著總是被掩蓋在布料底下柔韌的肌理——從跌進迷情劑噴泉的那天起他就想這麼做很久了，多少次他看著對方，心裡總想著撕開他的衣服，在那白嫩的身上烙印下他的記號，而當他真的做了之後，他又發現他從來不滿足。

西弗勒斯張嘴在哈利下巴吮吸出一個個粉色的痕跡，他捨不得像救世主那樣張口咬，卻又控制不住那樣的渴望，只得叼著其中一小塊肉輾磨，留下自己的牙印。

他扯開救世主的外衣，相較之下對方簡直是毫不留情地扯爛了他最常穿的那件袍子以及底下的襯衫。  
「討厭的釦子。」這是那耍賴的傢伙留下的評價。西弗勒斯認為自己在皺眉，卻絲毫沒心思細想自己是否得因此買新衣服穿。

因為那雙長年飛行所以長出薄繭的手指下一秒便貼著他的胸膛游移，當作亂的手撫上他乳尖時西弗勒斯腦袋一片空白，脹紅臉粗魯地將眼前的人扒光，完全忘了自己還能使用魔法。

但等他重新取得掌控權，將哈利壓回床上時倒是想起了它，於是直接了當地消失了自己的衣物，讓它們隨意散落在地面上和哈利的一起，以免全被這個野蠻的傢伙弄壞。

赤裸的肌膚相觸，炙熱溫度帶來火花般的戰慄感，西弗勒斯放任自己更靠近哈利，腦袋裡已經顧不得那麼多了。

他們交換著吻，哈利伸手往下探，急躁地握住西弗勒斯半勃起的昂揚。  
溫熱的手包裹住他，難以言喻的刺激從下身竄上來，和自己碰觸全然不同的體驗讓西弗勒斯悶聲低喘，被激得側頭去尋找哈利的弱點，張口吮咬哈利的耳垂。  
這是他這兩天發現的秘密，只要一弄那裡對方就會敏感得不行。

果不其然握著他下身的手沒多久似是脫了力，呻吟脫口而出。  
幸好不是下意識握緊——西弗勒斯僥倖地想，更賣力去取悅對方。

西弗勒斯一點一點順著耳後下移，哈利開始發出舒服的哼聲，動作變得不那麼急躁了，放鬆自己去感受他的撫觸，一手撫慰著他一手在他後頸摩挲，那濕潤得幾乎溢出愛意注視他的綠眼睛微微眯起，稍稍上揚的尾音更撩得西弗勒斯難耐。

西弗勒斯第一次這麼急躁並且心悅誠服地去學習哈利的動作，當圈握住那高漲的器官時，哈利哼出的呻吟硬是轉了一個調，腦袋熱得像一團漿糊，完全不知道自己該做些什麼，只下意識挺腰往西弗勒斯手裡送。

西弗勒斯更加激動，上下套弄著那敏感的柱體，仔細觀察哈利眉間的皺摺、表情裡的隱忍以及咬住下唇的貝齒，嘶啞著聲音問：「哈利......你的手......可不是擺設......嗯？」

回答他的只有一連串的喘息，那隻手軟糯無力地掌握著他像在偷懶，西弗勒斯卻覺得自己興奮得像哈利一樣。

他本著熬製魔藥的精細態度，沒有忽略一塊可能的敏感點，當嘴裡咬著人腰間嫩肉，手指抵住會陰處輕揉時人不再細密地抖，而是顫了好大一下，隨即發出微弱的哭腔，下意識仰起纖細的脖頸，露出一大片愛痕，「唔——」  
那樣的鼓勵對於西弗勒斯十分受用，在自己的名字即將被喊出來前他快速堵上那雙邪惡的嘴——否則他不知道自己將會做出什麼難以挽回的事。

這一切必須快些結束。

西弗勒斯腦袋裡剩餘那一小塊清明亮起警報，他們的汗水以及前液開始讓一切變得滑膩，西弗勒斯拉開哈利的手——天知道他只是單純握住他的莖身就能夠讓他硬得受不了——讓哈利平躺，他分開自己的腿讓他們可以更加親密地貼近，將他們的性器抵在一起摩擦。

粗長的柱體抵著他的碾磨，圓潤飽脹的頭部時不時蹭過前端的小口和腹部，黏膩的液體沾染上彼此的胸膛，分不清究竟是誰的。

哈利受不了這樣的刺激，嗚咽著向西弗勒斯討吻，緊緊閉上眼睛，扭動的腰似是迎合也似是想逃。

西弗勒斯舔著哈利的上顎，他知道他的小獅子向來勇於迎戰，於是擺動著腰不斷往前挺弄，像蛇一樣緊纏著對方，畢竟現在他才是他的戰利品，而他可不會讓到口的獵物就這樣逃走。

「唔嗯……西弗、哈——西弗勒斯……」  
分開時哈利掙扎著揪住他支撐著平衡的左手，西弗勒斯以為自己弄痛對方因此放慢動作，卻不想人只是想握著他，如此依賴讓西弗勒斯心暖，將自己的手交給哈利，任由他與自己十指交纏，緊扣著自己。

這是他唯一不想逃的時刻。

「愛你哼嗯、愛——」  
接下來哈利混亂呻吟了些什麼西弗勒斯無心去記，畢竟他知道對方很舒服，而當高潮來臨的瞬間西弗勒斯耳邊只有哈利的這句話。  
過於強烈的感官刺激席捲而來，讓他跟在哈利後面釋放。

西弗勒斯擰著眉緊盯哈利一瞬間目光沒有焦點的模樣，再低頭注視自己的熱液一股股噴濺在他的胸腹上留下淫靡的痕跡，喉頭滾出壓抑已久的沉吟，低頭咬住哈利肩膀。  
待全射完之後他側身躺到哈利身旁將一部分重量交付給床，臉仍埋在他頸邊享受著餘韻，四肢也仍纏在對方身上，哈利瞇著眼，慵懶的模樣讓西弗勒斯想起他曾見過的一隻黑貓。

哈利緩過氣來，手搭上他的背轉過來給了他一個吻：「這太棒了，你簡直是天才。」  
「比你之前擁有過的都好？」西弗勒斯不住挑眉，哈利便語塞了。

「我從來沒和其他男人有過。」他著急地辯解。「你是第一個。」  
西弗勒斯饒有興致地盯著哈利慌張的神態，慢悠悠地說：「那女人呢？」

哈利的嘴張了又閉上，自知說不過，氣惱地撲了上去，用行動表達自己的不滿。  
四片唇瓣像上了膠水一樣緊密貼合，哈利腦袋遲鈍而緩慢地轉著，他想應該說老實話，順便問西弗勒斯他的經驗。  
只不過西弗勒斯沒給他這個機會，當吻著蹭著眼見天雷又要勾動地火時，西弗勒斯眼明手快地給了哈利一個無聲的昏昏倒地。

接住軟倒下來的人，西弗勒斯擁抱住對方幾秒，順著自己的心去揉他的頭髮和背，接著動作小心地將他放回床上，召喚來魔杖對著哈利補念一段安眠魔咒——這會讓他可以無縫接軌一場好的睡眠，隨即才利用魔咒清理乾淨自己以及床上的一片狼藉，用薄被蓋住他裸露的身體。

一個簡單的熒光閃爍讓西弗勒斯觀察了遍哈利的臥室，順便一路將他們所碰掉的東西重新復原。

西弗勒斯點燃一支蠟燭讓它漂浮在距離哈利最遠的角落，才放棄魔法親自去拾起地上散亂的衣物並且整理，披上自己已經被扯爛半數鈕扣的長袍時他的眼皮不住跳了兩跳，還是面無表情走進浴室裡放熱水，浸濕哈利的毛巾，替對方清理身子。

確認過溫度適宜，他仔細地擦拭過人身上的每個角落，連腳趾的縫隙都沒有放過。放緩的動作虔誠地像是在對待某種高深艱難的魔藥。  
清理一新很好用，但終究和實質意味上的清潔不同。

這是漫長的工程，等做完這些事西弗勒斯沉默地看著那安睡的臉龐，終究還是給了哈利一個晚安吻，才硬著去洗了一場冷水澡——他自從吻了那傢伙之後就再也沒有洗過冷水澡了，全都是自己解決的，今天倒是需要冷靜一下。


	10. (09) 感冒

好熱。  
哈利悠悠轉醒，輕眨幾下眼皮，當昨晚的回憶湧上腦海時他紅透了整張臉，但在那之後的記憶卻是一片空白，連他後面是怎麼回到地窖的，他怎麼想都想不起來。

也許他最後睡著了也說不定……他伸手搭上半環住自己腰間的手，當意識到他們兩個人都沒有一絲遮蔽時臉色更艷麗了，卻意外發現對方的體溫十分滾燙。  
微微愣住，哈利立刻拉開兩人的距離，轉身回去查看西弗勒斯的情況。

男人同樣紅著臉緊閉眼簾，額頭上布滿細密的冷汗，呼出來的氣息卻是滾燙的。

「西弗勒斯？」哈利伸手輕拍戀人的臉頰，叫了很多聲人才緊擰著眉，卻沒有睜開眼睛，只用手遮擋住自己的臉，聲音沙啞得像十幾年的老菸槍：「……你好吵。」

哈利緊張地揪著他，「你生病了。」  
西弗勒斯沒有回話，只低低嗯了聲，似乎是又睡了過去。

哈利立刻召喚來西弗勒斯魔藥儲藏櫃裡的感冒魔藥，還有被他掛在衣櫃門把上的長袍，當發現長袍上的扣子都消失得差不多時他尷尬了一瞬，改召喚來對方的睡袍，在魔咒的配合下拉著對方坐起，幫助對方將睡袍穿上。

打開魔藥瓶，他將瓶口湊到人的嘴唇邊，卻沒想西弗勒斯始終緊閉眼簾。

「你得喝一瓶感冒魔藥。」哈利極有耐心地勸說。

許是哈利動作太大，許是受不了他的叫喚，西弗勒斯終於微微睜開眼睛，不滿地看了哈利一眼，乖乖張嘴就著哈利的手將藥喝完。  
在哈利將魔藥瓶放好時西弗勒斯抬手握住哈利的手腕，「……過來。」

哈利有些疑惑地湊過去，西弗勒斯許是認為他動作太慢，扣住他的腰施力。人並沒有被撼動，但也識趣地倒到他胸前，手撐在他身側以平衡。

經過多次實戰經驗，西弗勒斯精確地吻上那雙唇，啄了幾下後含著吸吮，側著頭將舌頭頂了進去。  
哈利瞪大眼睛，卻捨不得推拒。苦澀的藥味和椒薄荷的辣味混合在一起，靈巧的舌像逡巡領地般掃過他嘴裡每一個角落，吮得哈利頭皮發麻，腦袋更是像有記憶般立刻想起了昨晚種種，讓他整張臉紅得幾乎快冒煙。

「西弗……」  
好不容易推著人將自己從對方嘴裡解救出來，哈利喘著氣，對上那雙明顯寫著不滿意的眼眸，抹去自己唇邊的銀絲。

「你得好好休息。」

「是你先餵我藥的。」西弗勒斯拋下這牛頭不對馬嘴的一句話，鑽回棉被裡閉上眼睛，耳朵裡漸漸冒出白色的煙霧。

不講理的傢伙……哈利有些無奈地看著對方，心裡不免有些慶幸今天是週末，否則這樣他們該怎麼上課。

他準備起身穿件衣服，卻被西弗勒斯叫住。

「哈利。」  
「怎麼了？」哈利困惑地問，而西弗勒斯並不回答，只睜開眼睛看他，似乎在等待什麼。

哈利與他大眼瞪小眼，好一會才突然明白過來西弗勒斯的意思。  
輕笑了聲，他鑽回被子裡抱住對方，當接觸到炙熱的肌膚時他不滿抱怨：「你好熱。」

西弗勒斯哼了幾聲，也許是突來的冷水澡再加上之後那些挪動讓他不小心受寒，他的頭就像裝了鉛球一樣沉，但是身邊熟悉的氣息讓他安心不少。

他們一覺到中午，醒來時哈利還有些茫然，並不知道自己怎麼又回到了西弗勒斯的懷裡。

西弗勒斯耳朵的煙霧還沒散去，原本滾燙的額頭是降了一些溫度，卻仍舊比起正常範圍再高上一點。  
哈利輕手輕腳將人的手臂挪開，西弗勒斯睡得很沉並沒有發現。

穿好衣服打理好自己後他開口叫喚與自己相對熟悉的家養小精靈閃閃，向她討要一些適合病人食用的午餐。

於此同時他走進魔藥實驗室裡尋找其他有用的魔藥，當發現裡頭只有存放最基本的提神劑時，他不免尋思著應該去找龐弗雷女士要一些有用的感冒藥劑。

於是在幫助閃閃將午餐擺放進西弗勒斯的臥室裡之後，哈利便快速去了校醫院一趟，拿了兩瓶退燒用的魔藥回來，龐弗雷夫人另外還多給了他止鼻涕以及止咳的魔藥各一瓶。  
哈利匆匆回到地窖，當他一踏進臥室正進入淺眠狀態的西弗勒斯便被吵醒了，挪動身子並瞇著眼睛注意他，病懨懨的模樣完全沒有平時那樣嚴厲冷酷。

他幫助連拿魔杖都懶的西弗勒斯坐起，對方拒絕了他遞給他的第二瓶提神劑，只和他要一杯水。  
哈利趕緊給西弗勒斯一杯還冒著煙的熱水，換來一個毫無威脅性的白眼，他只好再幫忙將水降點溫。

「你得吃點東西。」在確認西弗勒斯並不想吃午飯之後，哈利以將午餐全部移到床上食用來要脅西弗勒斯。

西弗勒斯妥協地喝了一碗蔬菜湯，另外吃一顆哈利剝好的雞蛋再喝下能幫助退燒的魔藥。做完這一連串事情之後他認為自己的精神似乎好了不少，召喚來常看的日報想閱讀，只不過看沒幾段卻又開始昏昏沉沉。

哈利一邊吃著午餐一邊注意西弗勒斯的狀況，眼見人的手壓著報紙全放在棉被上，還硬要撐起眼皮讀報紙的努力勁忍不住想笑。

他用最快的速度將東西吃完並且收拾過後爬上床，接過西弗勒斯手中的報紙，替西弗勒斯調整好枕頭以及睡姿，他吻了吻他的額頭，「我讀給你聽。」

「我可不是需要人哄的孩子……」西弗勒斯的聲音沙啞。

「有睏意是正常的副作用，你睡一覺之後就沒事了。」  
哈利好聲好氣地回答，就著西弗勒斯翻到那一頁的專欄開始讀。

在讀到第三個專欄時原本還努力撐著精神的人終於閉上眼睛，沒多久呼吸便變得平穩。哈利滿意地收起報紙，決定來批改自己堆積已久的學生報告。

等西弗勒斯再次睜開眼睛已經是三小時之後的事情，他的不適感好了不少，口依舊有些乾燥，而痛癢的喉嚨只要一吞口水就不舒服。  
他稍稍動了動手指，正專注讀報告的哈利馬上側頭過來注意他。他擺擺手示意自己沒問題，坐起身抽過哈利放在一旁的魔杖替自己弄來一杯溫水慢慢喝。

在他喝水期間哈利很自然地伸手過來探測他的體溫，確認沒問題之後他在自己腿上的那份報告上打了一個O。

「要再吃點什麼嗎？」哈利順口詢問，一面整理自己面前零散擺放的羊皮紙，見對方沒有任何回應，才發現他正在專注注視著自己脖頸上那一片吻痕——這件事他在早晨發現自己全身乾淨又清爽的時候就發現了。而且範圍並不僅限於裸露出來的這塊，就連胸口也有。但同樣的他知道西弗勒斯身上也沒有好到哪去，他甚至還比他多一道淺淺的抓痕——哈利忍不住脹紅臉，他的老蝙蝠到底什麼時候才能有點害羞的狀態？

「西弗勒斯？」腹誹完哈利依舊故作鎮定地詢問，西弗勒斯嗯了聲並伸手過來探他頸子的溫度，平淡指出：「你臉紅了。」

「你到底想不想吃東西！」哈利終於惱羞成怒。  
「不餓。」西弗勒斯很自然地回答，而哈利氣鼓鼓地拍掉他的手。

西弗勒斯難得沒有發火也沒有開啟尖酸刻薄模式，只摸摸自己被打的那塊地方，突然提出要求：「我想和你一起玩一場高布石。」

哈利不敢置信地看著眼前的人，他從來沒想過他嚴肅的前魔藥教授竟然會玩遊戲！  
所有人在四年級的聖誕舞會前曾經有一度有過共識：比起玩遊戲，西弗勒斯會更願意收養他作為兒子。

沒想到有生之年他竟然可以從當事人嘴裡聽到遊戲邀約！  
再次確認西弗勒斯目前的體溫一切正常，哈利狐疑地問：「你今天有點奇怪。」

「如果你的眼睛還在，就應該能看出來我只是生病了。」  
西弗勒斯再度用哈利的魔杖召喚來一套外盒有些破損、似乎年代久遠的高布石。

和外表不同，裡面的每顆高布石都顯得圓潤光滑，上頭的魔文雕刻也很精巧細緻，許多小細節都讓哈利覺得那比起他在上學時曾經玩過的那種普通石頭更有價值許多，哈利有些訝異。

而西弗勒斯堅持這項遊戲應該在地面上玩，於是哈利只好挖空他房間裡的地毯（當然他之後得賠上新的一塊），加重房間裡的暖氣，和西弗勒斯分別坐在缺口兩端。

「來吧。」安排好所有他掩飾不住自己的躍躍欲試，他曾經也很喜歡這款遊戲過，甚至曾經動過買純金製高布石的念頭，雖不至於說很在行，但對於贏過西弗勒斯他還是非常有信心的。

這樣的信心卻在他整張臉都布滿難聞又黏稠的液體後被輾壓得一滴也不剩。  
哈利欲哭無淚地看著自己的陣營只剩下五顆石頭，而西弗勒斯那裡明顯一顆都沒有少，十分冷靜地佈局。

「我以為你從來不玩遊戲的！」  
西弗勒斯淡淡地看了他一眼，下一秒他的石頭便擊中了哈利的第五顆石頭，那粒石子立刻轉過來朝哈利吐出液體，哈利閉上眼睛接受這一切。  
他很想問候梅林，但整個腦袋裡都是西弗勒斯專注於遊戲的畫面——他已經完全被西弗勒斯玩高布石的技巧所折服，從此以後他就是他的高布石粉絲了。

正當哈利抹開自己臉上和身上的一片狼藉想開口誇讚西弗勒斯前，西弗勒斯似乎是為了避免聽到他那一長串奉承的話，先開口說道：「我媽媽曾經作為高布石隊的隊長代表霍格華茲參加比賽。」他如今擋波特的話是越來越得心應手了。

而哈利恍然大悟，想起那張出現過報紙上的蒼白臉蛋。  
很久以前他們作有關混血王子的調查時曾經查找到關於艾琳‧普林斯的資訊，當時那上面便曾經提過這件事。後來他們還查到了她曾擔任霍格華茲高布石俱樂部的主席。

知道這個話題不好開口，哈利按捺住自己的好奇心，只誇獎難怪他玩的這麼好。

「你想問什麼就問。」西弗勒斯說，這句話成功讓哈利的石子打偏離他的一英吋。哈利責怪地看了西弗勒斯一眼，覺得眼前這個看似專心觀察角度的人根本是故意的。

「……你們小時候常玩這項遊戲嗎？」在第十一波液體噴向他前，他抓緊時間滿足自己的好奇心。

西弗勒斯像在看笨蛋般挑眉，低頭擊打石子，「僅限於他們沒有吵架、她心情顯然不錯的時候。」

這次他刻意打偏了，假裝十分可惜地撤手。

「至少她還明白花錢買高布石是不值得的事，也多虧這是我僅存的、快樂的幾件事之一，我將它藏了起來。後來想想十分可惜，這畢竟是用來互相攻擊的不錯武器，也許我早點將它拿出來這一切就都解決了。」西弗勒斯假笑。

「不需要表現地像是我說快樂這兩個字嘴就會被燙穿。」西弗勒斯怒瞪了哈利一眼，而哈利仍舊百感交集地盯著他，突然撲上前給了他一個黏呼呼的吻，擾亂整個戰局。

「你這個髒兮兮的巨怪！」  
哈利忍不住為兩個人的狼狽大笑，任由西弗勒斯罵罵咧咧地施咒清理自己臉上和身上那些噁心的液體，一直到兩個人都整理完畢他似乎依舊沉浸在不悅的情緒裡，咕噥著只有他自己聽得見的諷刺。

「我想多聽一些你的事。」哈利在幫忙收拾時提起，西弗勒斯的嘴便像有意識般自動停歇，已然沒有半點生氣的樣子，語氣平板。  
「我想方才那些就夠了，畢竟你用不入流的手段阻擋了我久違的勝利。」

哈利眨眼，十分無辜地問：「關於我媽媽的呢？」  
話才一說出來他就後悔想縫起自己總是不過腦的嘴了，西弗勒斯的態度更加讓他忐忑，嘴裡一片苦澀，隔會才敢開口問道：「……你還愛她？」

「你還愛韋斯萊家的小女兒？」西弗勒斯反將一軍，哈利立刻坐直身體，又如昨天那般手足無措。

「你知道我愛過她，而且我目前對她的愛和對你的不能相提並論！」

西弗勒斯安靜看向哈利，哈利突然便明白自己的話就包含了一切。  
他不敢置信地瞪著他，像在考慮是不是應該給他一個溫暖的擁抱或者纏綿的吻，但他終究沒有動作，沉浸在自己的粉紅泡泡裡。

西弗勒斯愛他，而且和他目前對他媽媽的愛不一樣！

西弗勒斯等了很久始終沒等待到哈利動作，像是誤會了他的意思，不住輕嘆：「你媽媽曾經是我唯一且最好的朋友，我……喜、愛她。」他神態彆扭：「這樣求而不得的愛在某個時候就失去了它原本應該要有的模樣，我變得更愛我記憶裡的莉莉而不是原本的她，縱使我的心裡始終為她保留一個位置，隨著她死去也不曾消失，但不能否認的是一開始的我從來不瞭解她究竟要的是什麼。」

「你……也在那裡。」西弗勒斯補充，「粗體大寫的麻煩區域。」

哈利是真的不知道該說什麼了，他的心臟就像不是自己的一樣跳得飛快，為了西弗勒斯說的這番話感到情緒飽脹。

「你有屬於你自己的空間，這些並不會衝突。」

西弗勒斯在哈利沒發覺的時候收拾好高布石，將它歸位至衣櫃深處的某個小盒子後對著還沉浸在自己世界裡的哈利清清喉嚨說他去廁所就消失在門的那端，哈利掩面倒向暖融融的地毯，在自己掌心裡不住發出刻意壓低的笑聲。

雖然因為先前高燒的緣故西弗勒斯的臉本就紅潤，但哈利還是忍不住為了剛剛那一瞬間他臉上的紅暈而興奮。

當西弗勒斯從廁所裡出來時，地毯已經被復原，哈利重新坐回床上，盤著腿似乎在等他。

「我想我們有機會可以去一趟麻瓜世界約會？」他這麼詢問。「一起去看個電影或是吃一餐飯？我從來沒看過電影，但小時候倒是很羨慕德思禮一家去過不少次。」

西弗勒斯不免對於自己剛才的坦承感到懊悔，因為很明顯的救世主向來都是一個得寸進只的傢伙，而無論他拒絕多少次他總是會抓準每一個可能成功的機會。

但這次他話語裡提到的約會一詞確實比起以往更莫名吸引他，西弗勒斯在波瀾不驚的外表下掙扎了一會，終究還是僵硬地點頭答應——畢竟和這個字有連結的詞彙，他腦袋出現的不是禁林就是翻倒巷。

剩下的就全交給了哈利，他在確認過兩人空閒後很歡快地排定下周五的晚上一起去麻瓜世界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.原著真的有提到西弗勒斯寧願收養哈利當乾兒子，也不願意讓學生在課堂上作遊戲，那段每次都讓我覺得很好笑。如果當初不需要血緣魔法的保護，鄧不利多只要強迫所有老師每個學期至少撥一段時間讓同學們作遊戲，哈利的養父就有著落了。
> 
> 想想看軟萌萌的哈利勇敢衝出去但是歪歪扭扭地學步，教授黑著一張臉跟在後面擔心他跌倒的畫面多美好！還有一言不合就吐食物、吹鼻涕泡泡、嚎啕大哭、拿彩色筆在人臉上畫畫，可以想見教授未來的日子（遠目）
> 
> 2\. 高布石的玩法是依據打彈珠遊戲去發想的，想不起來有哪裡曾經提到過玩法。  
> 3\. 艾琳的資訊來自原著以及Pottermore。  
> 4\. 生病的教授有點可愛。豁出去了不過就是說愛嘛有什麼了不起，波特要是和別人炫耀他就解釋他說這些話的時候腦袋燒壞了（病人特權）他開始想讓波特認識他囉但......哈哈


	11. (10) 復原

早晨醒來時哈利感覺有些奇怪，棉被外頭冰冷的溫度讓他不是很舒服地皺眉，但想起正在感冒的西弗勒斯，他還是睜開眼睛去觀察對方的情形。卻發現那人已經醒來，正撐著頭看他，神態狀似有些低落，眼神複雜但很快便被空洞給覆蓋。

哈利下意識勾起一抹笑容，伸手去摸西弗勒斯的額頭，半瞇著眼問：「舒服些了嗎？」對方昨晚反反覆覆又發了一次燒，兩個人折騰到半夜才睡下。

西弗勒斯的喉嚨裡滾出一個沙啞的嗯，哈利感到一絲不安，敏銳地睜開眼睛。  
當目光對上那張熟悉的臉龐時他感覺有什麼正從腦袋裡逐漸退去，思緒在瞬間變得清晰明朗，充盈內心那股其來無自的愉悅感也消失了，就像從來沒存在過一樣。

在想通這種感覺可能從何而起時他的心喀噔了下，被沒來由的慌亂淹沒。

他顫抖著手放到西弗勒斯的後腦勺，像每次索吻那樣閉眼睛湊上前，手指輕輕扯動他的頭髮，西弗勒斯沒有動作。

就在哈利即將放棄之前他感覺西弗勒斯的氣息壓了下來，一個淺淺的吻落在他唇上，他立刻激動地想張嘴，下一秒對方卻撤了回去。

說不清左胸口那酸酸脹脹的感受，哈利睜開眼睛原想開口詢問，最後卻打消這個念頭，只在那雙黑眼睛的注視下慌張地下床，跌跌撞撞跑出臥室：「我再去替你拿一瓶潤喉魔藥。」昨晚西弗勒斯喝了不少水喉嚨還是不舒服，於是他們一起熬了一劑會讓嗓子比較舒服的魔藥。

西弗勒斯依舊維持著原本的姿勢，只收回自己原先伸出去的手，沒有回頭看那幾乎是落荒而逃的背影。

而從美好狀態裡掙脫，回到現實的哈利腦袋混亂地走進魔藥實驗室，中了迷情劑之後的記憶他全都記得清晰，忍不住為自己荒腔走板的脫軌行為感到丟臉。

他和斯內普都一起做了些什麼！  
他懊惱地拍拍自己的臉頰，他竟然還想讓斯內普愛上他——這簡直太……好吧，他不能說算是荒謬，畢竟誰能想到斯內普會有口是心非的柔和狀態，要知道那個傢伙之前就算是為了保護他，也全表現得像個老渾蛋一樣。

但不得不說當自己成為他偏心的對象時，那種差別待遇很難讓人自我感覺不良好。  
他終於明白當初馬爾福仗勢欺人的底氣了——下一秒便為這樣的想法感到矛盾——哈利甩甩頭，努力想清空大腦，拿了一瓶魔藥就快步走回臥室。

踏進臥室時西弗勒斯正在換長袍，裸露的背讓哈利下意識停住腳步，心裡慌了下仍忍不住多看了幾眼，當注意到上面有幾條紅色抓痕時他終於尷尬地別過臉。  
而著裝好的西弗勒斯只平靜地看了他一眼，並沒有什麼特別的反應，沒有像以往那樣流露出幾分想遮掩的意思，也沒有像更久之前那樣露出假笑甚至將他攆走，只大方接過他手裡的魔藥。

哈利感到有些奇怪，卻沒勇氣開口詢問對方是否還處在迷情劑的影響裡——畢竟他並不知道西弗勒斯接觸到的劑量有多少，看樣子他身上的藥效應該還存在。

於是心裡不斷天人交戰的哈利就這樣一直僵持到西弗勒斯喝完藥問他怎麼了才咬咬牙回答沒事，轉身去梳洗。

他們吃了一場沉默的早餐。  
席間兩人各懷心思，一句話都沒有，哈利全然沒注意西弗勒斯的不對勁以及自己都吃了什麼，畢竟所有菜餚在他嘴裡味如嚼蠟，他只顧著瞪著餐盤回想這段日子他們做的所有事情，根本沒時間分神去注意對面的人是否一直凝視著他。

隨意將自己面前的所有食物吞進肚子裡，哈利收拾完自己上課所需要的物品便匆匆趕著出門。

「我先去上課了。」離開房間前哈利忍不住又折回來，習慣使然讓他想一如以往在西弗勒斯臉頰邊留下一個吻，但看見那雙毫無情緒的空洞眼睛，不知怎地又少了些勇氣，只得推託是自己忘記拿東西，衝進臥室繞一圈最後什麼都沒拿又想衝出門。

「……哈利。」在他即將握上門把前西弗勒斯叫住了他，哈利縱使困惑卻更緊繃地看向朝他走過來的人，稍稍往後退了半步，手緊張地握住門把。

當自己被壟罩在男人帶來的陰影底下時他乖順地閉上眼睛，卻在感覺自己的衣領被溫柔拉起並撫平時難以置信地睜開。西弗勒斯仔細而認真地在替自己整理衣領，哈利卻完全摸不著頭腦，他唯一能確定的是自已的腎上腺素在往上飆升，而他分不清楚是因為對方的舉動或者自己太過緊張，只得忐忑偷瞄西弗勒斯的神色。

直到西弗勒斯整理完更往前貼近那一刻哈利再次閉上眼睛，那雙手卻搭上他握著門把的手，就像在擁抱一樣。下一秒門被打開，他還是仰賴對方反應敏捷扶住自己後背的手才沒往後倒。

原來他只是要幫他開門。  
手指只來得及勾住西弗勒斯的袖口，哈利說不清自己心底突然產生那股說不清道不明的感覺是什麼，但敏感的神經讓他知道他不應該留下。

「再見。」於是在門開的那瞬間他拋下這句話，幾乎是落荒而逃地奔出地窖。

他的腦袋簡直要爆炸了。

他真的曾經對斯內……西弗勒斯唱那些他其實偷偷喜歡的歌而沒有被阿瓦達？真的在米奈娃和鄧不利多面前說了那些話？真的強迫了西弗勒斯說愛他？  
更重要的是，他真的在那些學生沒看見的角落裡和西弗勒斯熱烈地接吻？

他挫敗地掩面，覺得自己簡直是要丟臉丟到家了。

可想起接吻，哈利立刻驚恐地躲進某個轉角，朝自己的脖子上施放魅力咒以及混淆咒，甚至還多加了一道忽略咒。

他今早梳洗的時候根本是機械式地做事，完全沒去注意這麼多！  
而某人竟也沒有提醒他！

如今距離第一堂課還有兩個小時，學生們還沒完全開始活動，零零散散地走在走廊上。見到這陣子向來春光滿面的波特教授像後面有巨怪在追逐般跑得飛快時不免嚇了一跳，但隨後便十分驚恐地往旁邊躲，恨不得挖了自己的眼睛成為牆面的一部份；有些聰明的孩子早就看準機會溜之大吉。

當一部分人確認波特教授後面並沒有煞氣沖天的斯內普教授時全大大鬆了一口氣，惺惺相惜般對彼此露出笑容。即使之中有斯萊特林的學生，他們依舊屏除學院間的偏見互相打了招呼，為又多活一天而感到慶幸。

不得不說當兩位教授在談轟轟烈烈戀愛的同時，一直讓校長傷腦筋的學院隔閡問題竟也意外減輕了。

畢竟除了人人最愛的八卦以及天生的保命意識，連波特教授都能和斯萊特林的院長好好相處了，將波特教授視為英雄們的格蘭芬多又何嘗做不到呢？

但完全不知道自己努力想要消弭的學院問題被自己意外促成些許進展的哈利一路衝進男洗手間，見四下無人，他悄悄拉開長袍對著鏡子檢視自己身上的痕跡。當注意到自己除了脖子到胸前全是一大片紅紅的吻痕和咬痕時他的臉就像火燒一樣熱得厲害，不住咒罵，「變態！」

而他今早竟然還期盼獲得那個老變態的一個熱吻。  
哈利急忙將長袍扣好，在氣呼呼離開鏡子前猛地停了下來，和鏡子裡那個臉色紅潤的人對視好半會，伸手撫過下巴上的小紅花。

他真的愛西弗勒斯？  
一個波特愛上斯內普？

這得是多大的震撼彈啊！如果他爸爸和小天狼星知道這件事，恐怕都得氣得從墳墓裡爬出來。

但他沒辦法控制自己的心不由自主地去想到他。

這樣的情況甚至嚴重到讓他調換原本的課程進度，教了整整兩堂除你武器。  
從這個咒語的發明歷史說到使用技巧的活用與變化，最後的半小時哈利讓學生們分組練習。

他漫步巡視著教室，逐一檢查學生們的手勢以及發音，不由得想起西弗勒斯當初教會他這個咒語時純屬無心，但他在對方將洛哈特打飛那刻確實十分欽佩他——畢竟要獲得一個孩子的崇拜是如此簡單，況且他一方面也對終於有人教訓那隻名不符實的花孔雀感到舒坦。

而學成之後他從來沒有想過這個咒語竟如此有用途，一路跟隨他至成年，最後甚至還幫助他打敗了伏地魔。

當然，這和他先前有過的偷懶心態也有相關，他即使擁有屬於救世主應該要有的特質，但他的魔咒能力顯然並不足以擔當一個稱職的救世主。

他曾經埋怨過也曾質疑為什麼是自己，只不過隨著日子推進，他漸漸接受了這樣的事實。  
畢竟將所有的問題和責任推給旁人是徒勞無益的事情，無論再怎麼逃避，他依舊是魔法界的救世主，他希望這個身分確實能替世界帶來一些益處。

於是他花費一番工夫才讓自己變得比當時再更好一些，也好讓自己不會被孩子們問倒，畢竟他們並沒有相差太多年歲，多數他們對他的崇拜並不切實。

哈利從來沒有想過自己畢業後會當一個老師，但最終為了說服西弗勒斯以及向外擔保他的人格，他終究還是選擇了霍格華茲。  
他喜歡霍格華茲，這是他的家，這裡的溫暖比起整個魔法界給予他的更加單純和炙熱，這是他的堡壘。

當一個人有著更高的名望時就代表他得受到更多的檢視，他放任不了自己去與那些時不時被爆出來、莫須有的負評以及輿論為伍，也許總有一天那些對他抱持著惡意的巫師們甚至會因為忌憚自己而編造出更可怕的流言蜚語，到時也許他就成了第一個被關進阿茲卡班的救世主。

這些負面想法多半在戰後為了洗刷西弗勒斯的罪名、他奔波的那些時日產生，哈利不願回想當初的自己有多麼疲憊。  
他只慶幸身後還有一群人是真心地相信他、陪伴他面對那些質疑聲浪以及他暴躁的叛逆期，即使為了西弗勒斯的清白和一些瑣碎的小事他和羅恩也曾經爭執大吵過，他們甚至拳腳相向。

只不過一切都已經過去，如今他站在這裡。

哈利握緊自己的魔杖，朝角落擺放的反彈鏡示範進階版的魔咒使用方式。

孩子們驚訝地看著紅色的咒語隨著第二聲除你武器而偏離軌道，在牆壁上留下一個焦黑的凹陷，眼神難掩崇拜；許多女生的眼睛更是幾乎成了愛心眼。

哈利靦腆地笑，拍拍始終打不中目標的某個格蘭芬多男孩肩膀。下一秒鐘聲響起，他便要學生們回去時加以練習——但不能在走廊上對著同學發射咒語——並解散了課堂。

孩子們見今天他沒有準時離開的模樣，門口也沒有魔藥教授即將出現的跡象，當第一個人抓住機會上前問了問題之後，其他人便蜂擁而上。  
哈利抓緊時間在上課前回答完所有問題，整理完教室之後坐在空蕩的地面上發呆。

經過崩塌後重建，這間教室已然沒有它前幾任主人的痕跡。  
哈利仍保留了萊姆斯留下來的幻形怪，就收放在角落一個製作精美的木盒子裡，需要時他會將它放出來，但他再也沒看過自己最害怕的東西；而牆上那些圖畫，他換成了一些不那麼恐怖的惡作劇圖片，還有幾種危險生物可愛扮像的畫作，讓第一次見到它們的孩子總是忍不住發笑，但很快他們便會在課堂裡知道那些事物有多危險。

如非必要他從來都是敞開著窗簾上課，亮晃晃的陽光帶給他溫暖以及希望，能驅趕走一些特定黑魔法帶給他的惡寒。

沒錯，他在謹慎地思考以及和麥格校長討論過後，決定在課程裡加入一些關於黑魔法的示範。  
戰爭時他曾經目睹不少黑魔法造成的重大傷亡，而這堂課的意義便是讓純真無知的孩子遠離那些魔法的侵擾，使他們有防禦自己的能力，並且讓他們認知到某些種類的魔法並不完全代表著強大的力量，也代表對於生命的殘忍剝奪。

當然魔法並沒有完全的黑白之分，更多時刻它們的來源在於心念。  
這是他慢慢領悟的道理，有時他照著鏡子總難免覺得自己被那場戰爭影響的面目全非，可他就是害怕，只是害怕。

他被剝奪太多東西，以至於他得緊緊守護著西弗勒斯，還有其他那些他認為重要的。

不得不說撇除西弗勒斯的壞嘴巴和壞心眼，他是一位還可以的老師，比起洛哈特以及恩不理居他確實有教給他們什麼——但不免俗哈利最喜歡的教授終究還是萊姆斯。

以此為期許，他希望自己也能成為一個讓孩子們有自保能力的人。  
能先保護好自己，才能保護好身邊所愛之人。

哈利在推空的教室中央平躺下來，眼前似乎又出現了那晚他和西弗勒斯一起看星星的情境，那時是多麼平和啊。  
如果他和西弗勒斯之間的淵源沒有這麼複雜就好了。

意識到這一點，哈利有些慌亂地跳起來，決定聯絡赫敏以及羅恩。  
他不能失去西弗勒斯，即使只是作為朋友。

豬頭酒吧裡，哈利無意識焦躁地敲擊自己的酒杯，被壞脾氣的老闆瞪了一眼才作罷。他已經續了第三杯酒，並不敢喝太多，深怕自己酒醉後鬧事（他深知自己的酒品不太好）。

隔了一陣子羅恩才從門口進來，一口氣坐到他身邊的位置，「嘿哈利，你最近和……唔……」他放輕斯內普三個字，似乎不怎麼心甘情願地唸出他的名字：「還好嗎？」

哈利的臉色立刻垮了下來，他握緊自己的酒杯，盯著杯底那一小塊刮痕發呆。  
「我的藥效退了。」

「什麼！」羅恩的聲音差點沒將天花板掀了，老闆銳利的眼神立刻透過骯髒的鏡片射了過來，暴躁地回以差不多音量的大吼：「如果要鬧事就給我滾出去！」

羅恩急忙賠罪，順便要了一杯威士忌，老闆才咕噥著轉身去倒酒，放大的動作難掩氣憤。

「我猜他還不至於忘了我們的臉吧。」羅恩小聲地說。  
「別忘了我們在鄧不利多先生面前還是麻煩的毛頭小子。」哈利微笑。

羅恩無奈聳肩，緊閉著嘴巴任由老闆不算小力地將酒杯放在他面前。

「你說你的藥效退了，那我現在可以稱呼斯內普老蝙蝠了吧？」羅恩小心翼翼觀察著哈利的臉色，似乎還為當初差點被他揍了一拳而感到餘悸猶存，哈利愧疚地道歉：「我很抱歉，我當時控制不太住自己。」

「沒事，我們都能體諒你。」

羅恩拍拍哈利的肩膀，「那麼我們今天是為了你脫離苦海而慶祝嗎？那我確實要好好喝上幾杯，天知道我有多少次想和馬爾福一起乾杯蜂蜜酒。」

說起德拉科，哈利想起自己那陣子剛得知西弗勒斯是德拉科的教父，某次鬥嘴吵輸了口不擇言諷刺他自己現在可是他的教母，還硬要稱呼對方教名，便十分心虛地咳了幾聲。

他到底都做了多少荒唐事啊！

「我……」正想和羅恩解釋，一進門便鎖定他們位置的赫敏踏著短跟鞋躂躂地走了過來。

哈利眼見他們交換一個淺淺的吻，並且她轉過來給他一個問候性的擁抱，將剛出口的話全吞了回去。

並沒有注意到異狀的赫敏和酒吧主人禮貌性問好並要了一杯奶油啤酒，坐到哈利對面，「抱歉，工作上臨時有些事要處理。」女孩這麼解釋，無奈地笑：「他們顯然對於一位涉世未深的女性暫任司長這件事情很不滿意。」

「妳的付出是有目共睹的，那些老頑固不能因為年齡否認妳的努力。」  
「沒錯，身為一位差點因為女朋友的工作而失去她的人，我想我的話有十足的說服力。」羅恩義正嚴詞地說。

妙麗被羅恩的反應逗笑，三人簡單聊了一陣，話題便又回到了哈利身上。

「我很茫然，不知道我該怎麼面對西弗勒斯。」他這樣和赫敏以及羅恩說。  
「噢得了吧哈利，我們都知道你很愛他。」錯過前面那場對話的赫敏開口調侃，學乖的她再也不先開口問候好友發生了什麼，只做好心理準備等著他自己揭露。

在羅恩解釋前，哈利便重重點了頭。  
而正好拎著一杯奶油啤酒放下的老闆讓見狀張大嘴巴的羅恩立刻收回自己的嘴，壓低聲音問道：「什麼！你的藥效不是退了嗎？」言語間頗為氣急敗壞。

「你恢復正常了？」赫敏同樣露出驚訝的表情，就這麼一瞬間哈利感覺他們兩個人越來越像了，忍不住露出笑容。直到被羅恩催促之後才繼續往下說。

「今早醒來沒多久發現的。」哈利停頓了下，「我猜測西弗勒斯的藥效可能也會在這幾天解除。」

「但你的意思是即使沒了藥效你還是喜歡他？」羅恩只敢用喜歡來說明，表情簡直像是天要塌下來一樣。

「這些日子裡我見到了不同面貌的他，發現他其實沒有我們想像的那麼差，是我之前抱持太多偏見了。」赫敏感同身受地點頭，而羅恩的臉色更加難看了。

「你確定我們說的是同一個人嗎？」  
「沒錯。」

赫敏在桌子底下拍拍羅恩的腿，阻止他繼續往下講，「既然你對於斯內普教授還有感情，也許你可以嘗試著繼續和他相處？」

不等哈利回答，羅恩轉向赫敏，依舊憋不住自己的話說：「當初在幫助斯內普那件事我妥協了，但做為伴侶我真的不認為斯內普是好的選擇，他曾經是個卑劣的小食死徒。」  
「但是每個人都值得擁有悔過的機會！」赫敏反駁。

「妳也不是沒見過他動不動就給哈利臉色！」  
「噢，那你怎麼不說你吃醋的時候給過我多少臉色呢？」  
「我才沒有給——」

「夠了。」哈利叫停：「你們親密地讓我羨慕。」

眼見赫敏即將開始她的長篇大論，羅恩對於吐槽躍躍欲試，甚至為此折起袖子，哈利皺起眉頭。  
並不是他一個人做不了決定，他心裡其實已經有了答案，只不過之前什麼事都和赫敏他們在一起討論讓他養成習慣，而這樣的習慣讓他在與他們分開後一度覺得有些孤單。

他知道他不應該拿一件小事來讓他的朋友們吵架或心煩，但他希望獲得他們的支持，這讓他心安。

哈利移開目光，直視著羅恩：「無論結果如何我都想嘗試和西弗勒斯在一起的可能，即使最終會受傷或者分開我都無所謂，我不想錯過這個機會，希望你能支持我。」

赫敏心疼地看著哈利，五味雜陳的表情裡流露出幾分安慰。

而羅恩苦著臉，像是哈利吃錯了什麼藥般深受打擊。他分明已經做好大吵甚至像先前那樣挨拳頭的準備，卻不想對方完全沒有任何激動的意思。

「我……」羅恩乾巴巴地說：「我開始覺得迷情劑噴泉只是個讓我接受你和斯內普談戀愛的幌子。」

「哈利只是需要你的支持。」赫敏大笑。

「那麼就拿出你格蘭芬多的勇氣吧哈利，勇者總是能征服大魔王的。」

哈利十分忐忑地回到地窖，離開前他在羅恩的慫恿下又喝了一杯酒壯膽，現在狀態非常良好。  
說不緊張其實是假的，得到朋友支持的他雖然感覺自己的勇氣回籠，卻還是莫名地感到不安。

在門口徘徊幾分鐘，他終於對著美杜莎念出開門密語，卻發現門把動也不動。  
他的心頓時沉入谷底，慌張地又說了幾次密碼，門卻始終打不開，而美杜莎像是受不了了，懶洋洋地抬起頭，冷淡告知：「主人換密碼了。」

「什麼？」哈利驚愕地定在原地，西弗勒斯的藥效肯定退了。但很快他便想起蛇佬腔可以命令霍格華茲裡所有的蛇，於是抱持嘗試的心態追問：「那我能命令——」

「勸你放棄任何念頭，他今天心情極差。」美杜莎說完後就理都不理哈利，將自己蜷成一球似乎即將睡下。

哈利咬住自己的嘴唇，腿像灌了鉛一樣動彈不得。他伸手想敲門，卻在拳頭碰到門的前一刻收回——恢復正常的西弗勒斯怎麼會容忍他的存在呢？要不是他還是莉莉的兒子，恐怕現在早就被毀屍滅跡了。

他不會替他開門。

哈利挫敗地揉自己臉頰，都是他的遲疑所造成的，如果他今天一下了課就回到地窖，在西弗勒斯回復正常前至少還有機會和他說到話，也許他們會有機會好好溝通關於這段時間的問題，而不是像現在他什麼都做不了。

哈利一直待到手都涼透，才慢悠悠挪動腳步，用蛇語向美杜莎詢問：「今天西弗勒斯的聲音還是一樣沙啞嗎？」

美杜莎像一座正常的石像般動也不動，絲毫沒有理會他。

哈利無奈地嘆氣，最後看一眼緊閉的門，一拐一拐地踏著痠麻僵硬的腳離開。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 除你武器既然主要是為了剝奪人的武力，應該也能干擾他人的咒語攻擊？
> 
> 2\. 忘記萊姆斯那時候的幻形怪最後到了哪裡，但感覺很多地方都有他們的存在，所以就假設他還被留著吧。
> 
> 3\. 教父設定真的看太多同人文會被洗腦啊哈哈，想想哈利一臉理直氣壯地要小龍喊他教母（斯內普：滾！）


	12. (11)  死心眼

接下來的兩天，西弗勒斯就像人間蒸發一樣消失在哈利的視線範圍裡。  
除了曾經一次哈利在他的必經之路上攔截住他，還沒能從瞬間尷尬的氛圍中脫離便被面無表情的人甩了一個昏昏倒地，一直到某個經過的熱心格蘭芬多將他拍醒。

之後哈利嘗試過很多不同的方法，但哪一項都不足以讓他聯繫上西弗勒斯，或是得到對方的回應。

課堂上他遵守著和麥格校長的約定不能堵人，他就去他昏暗的辦公室裡和房間門口輪流待著，除了吃飯上廁所上課和就寢時離開，仍遇不到他想見的人。最後他受不了拿出劫盜地圖，才發現對方幾乎都待在魔藥教室和房間裡，總趁著他在上課或忙碌時轉移陣地。

他至少貓頭鷹了不下十封信件給西弗勒斯，但都沒有回音。

而從杖尖跑出來的新守護神更讓哈利呆了很久，遲遲說不出傳話內容。  
那瘦骨嶙峋的身子拍著巨大蝙蝠般的翅膀在他身邊繞了一圈，像是知道他心之所嚮，從窗口跳了出去，什麼話也沒帶走，哈利卻回想起海格曾經對這種生物的形容。

*「……當他們被馴服之後，你就不會迷路了。他們的方向感好的驚人，只要告訴他們你想去哪——」

他緩緩勾起唇角，笑容苦澀。

只不過哈利沒想過收到無數隻貓頭鷹的西弗勒斯並沒有如他預期將那些信全燒掉，一如他們對待那些寄給他們的陌生信件。  
相反的，西弗勒斯一一拆開來閱讀過了，除了其中一封被他揉爛又撿回來鋪平，他讀完之後全將它們收放在他寫字桌第一格上鎖的抽屜裡。

說說西弗勒斯吧。  
第一次收到哈利的信時他並不知道該怎麼去回覆，按理說那天對方的閃躲就足夠說明所有事情，而他居然敢、怎麼敢！那樣厚顏無恥的在信裡說他真的喜歡上了他！

西弗勒斯嗤笑，他一點都沒有波特信裡所說的那樣喜歡他，也沒有他提及的那樣正常。  
波特活在對他不切實際的幻想中，更被他中迷情劑之後的行為所欺騙。

他從來不是好相與的人，難道可笑的數載相處時光不足以那心裡裝滿火灰蛇蛋的傢伙明白這一點？

在又一次看完信後西弗勒斯終於抽出一支羽毛筆，提筆在哈利的回信上嚴正提出他們只是在魔藥的影響下做了藥效範圍內應該做的事，以及分點分項駁斥他信裡那些荒謬的言論，字字句句裡頭不乏許多拒絕以及尖銳的詞彙。  
他深知波特的弱點，踩他的痛處向來是從前的他最樂意做的事，如今做來卻不知為何有點不是滋味。

羽毛筆在紙張上沙沙作響，流暢優雅的筆觸帶出的墨色比起平常更深了幾分。

就在西弗勒斯將信件封口並出門去寄信的同時，打開門正好一隻銀白色的夜騏優雅落地，就這樣安靜站在門對面看他。

這是哪來的啞巴守護神？

眼見對方並沒有傳話的意思，西弗勒斯視若無睹地往前走，卻發現那隻夜騏亦步亦趨跟著自己，不免有些惱怒，沒好氣問道：「誰派你來傳話？」

銀白色的守護神像是聽到什麼關鍵字，絲毫不怕生般靠近他，親暱地低頭想蹭蹭他的臉。

在這個瞬間西弗勒斯忽然明白這是誰的傢伙了，即使驚訝依舊皺著眉想用手將他輕輕撥開，夜騏卻在他觸碰上他之際消失在空氣裡。

西弗勒斯的手僵在半空數秒，表情變了幾變，說不清心裡是什麼感覺。  
但他很快便忽視掉這些想法，捏緊自己手裡的信快步趁沒人注意時離開。

走了數十步，他低聲咒罵了些什麼，昂首闊步地走了回來。  
黑袍在他身後再一次甩動成風，而他手裡幻化成灰燼的信消散在來往的風裡。

西弗勒斯憤怒地回到房間，一頭栽進魔藥裡。

當他從魔藥實驗室出來時，迎接他的是一房間的守護神。  
他們在他的客廳裡或散步或互相依偎，讓他原本昏暗的房間裡散發著不該屬於這裡的銀白色溫暖光芒，同時顯得非常擁擠。  
見他出來，守護神逐一將訊息帶給僵硬在原地的黑袍男人並且消失。

「西弗勒斯，和我見面好嗎？」  
「我只是想告訴你我的想法。」  
「……我知道喜歡上你很荒謬……」  
「能不能別躲著我？」  
「……」

西弗勒斯幾乎要氣笑了。  
能將守護神咒發揮到極致的人，除了救世主之外也沒別人了。

在他邊聽著留言邊決定該不該將他們一股腦兒全滅了的同時，又一隻銀白色的夜騏從房間裡唯一的對外窗戶跳了進來。  
西弗勒斯立刻舉起魔杖，但夜騏只是撲棱著翅膀到他身邊。他的主人似乎是怕惹得他厭煩，並沒再留下任何一句話，於是夜騏只安靜地趴在角落，微微仰頭像在看他。

西弗勒斯完全不想聽完那些話，給了自己一個閉耳塞聽，任由守護神們留在自己的房間慢慢復述完那些話消失，轉身時微乎極微地嘆了一口氣。  
也許他應該見波特，不應該再這麼頑固。

他坐在寫字椅上，轉而背對那些守護神們，目光不自覺落到牆上那幅老蜜蜂教唆麥格強迫掛在他這裡的空白畫框上。

昨天是鄧不利多第一次終於出現在這幅畫框裡，當時他以為對方要和他說什麼有利波特的話，於是直接了當地給了他一個靜音咒。  
殊不知坐到扶手椅上的老人只是用那雙犀利睿智的湛藍眼睛看著他幾秒，便開始沉默享用他不知道從哪裡拿來的巧克力蛙，搭配一杯紅茶，閒適地活像個安享晚年的傢伙。

西弗勒斯知道鄧不利多想和他說什麼。  
但這一切都是錯的，他應該讓波特打消念頭。

他們不可能有結果，很快波特就會發現自己還是那個油膩膩並惹人厭的老蝙蝠，並為此與他分手。  
他不值得得到任何人的愛，更別說他在他的前半生根本不相信這個抽象的名詞。

整個晚上西弗勒斯一如前兩天睡得不太好，一直到那隻夜騏守護神跳上他的床。  
他注視著他散發出的光芒，過一陣子才昏昏沉沉睡去。只不過隔日晨間他同樣很早便醒了，醒來時身邊已然沒有那隻夜騏的蹤跡。

西弗勒斯坐在床上瞪著空氣思考一會，確認過時間後才下床收拾收拾順便吃早餐，喝完咖啡並比平時多閱讀一份報紙以及期刊，待陽光已經能夠透過那扇波特要求拓展的對外窗戶、充斥陰暗的地窖後才準備趕去自己的魔藥教室。

開門時西弗勒斯發現救世主已經來到他的房門前蹲點，就坐在他門邊明顯不知道等了多久，頂著鳥窩頭的腦袋一點一點的，顯然還有些昏沉。

看吧，在恢復正常之後他甚至不願意使用自己給他做的順髮藥劑。  
西弗勒斯環抱住手臂擺起冷漠的臉譜，不自覺吸進更多氧氣。

哈利並沒有注意這些，終於見到西弗勒斯的第一件事不應該是舒展筋骨，而是應該搶著和他打招呼。

他停頓一秒，稍稍抬起痠麻的手臂。「嘿！」  
哈利的視線在一開始有些飄忽，像在等待對方說話，但很快他便明白要對方說話可能就是自己迎接阿瓦達的時刻。於是揉揉自己的頭髮，最後才像是下定決心般將目光落在西弗勒斯身上，「呃……我有點……想你。」

西弗勒斯頓時像被冒犯般皺起眉頭，「我並不是很明白救世之星那被巨人踏過的腦袋裡的思考邏輯。」

年輕的救世主似是窘迫，西弗勒斯抑制不住自己去觀察對方開始泛紅的耳尖，就像之前他做了幾百次那樣，那人脖子上甚至還帶著一小塊沒褪去的紅點，那是他刻意留在那裡的——但他很快就清空自己的思緒，將那些情緒屏除在外。

「我的意思是、」哈利吞了一口口水，搓著自己的衣襬，「這些無關於迷情劑。當然，是透過這個契機我才認識了不同面向的你，但在藥效褪去之後，我發現自己依舊深受你的吸引。」  
「我從前完全不知道你有如此溫柔的一面——」

「夠了。」西弗勒斯語氣嚴厲地制止。「愚蠢的男孩。如果你明白我，就會知道我和這個詞從來沾不上邊。」

「當然，如果你認為以酷刑咒折磨麻瓜並且以此為樂也是你口裡所謂的溫柔，我無話可說。」

這次換哈利露出被冒犯的表情了，他義正辭嚴地反駁：「你並不以此為樂！」

「你可不是我。」西弗勒斯惡意地笑。「我享受的事多著呢——包括聽那些混血巫師痛苦的——」

「你在說謊和轉移話題！」哈利氣憤地打斷他的話，「你不能否認你對我是有感覺的，否則現在也不會和我扯這些根本不屬實的話，企圖嚇走我！」

黃金男孩從來都是那副樂觀的模樣。西弗勒斯不予置評。

「容我提醒我甚至不需要用言語嚇阻你，我本人就十分有說服力。」他努力讓自己聽起來和一個多月前那個老混蛋一樣尖刻：「油膩膩的老蝙蝠？奸詐罪惡的食死徒？」

「啊......還是懦夫？」西弗勒斯加重語氣：「顯然這個詞更適合我。」

「住口！」哈利聲音顫抖，恨不得馬上撲上去給對方一個擁抱，「不需要這樣詆毀你自己。」但在觸碰到對方前一刻就被冷漠撥開。

「我只是在闡述事實。」西弗勒斯厭惡地拍拍自己的袍子，舉起魔杖指著人鼻尖，「波特，迷情劑的藥效已經解除了。」

「我可以明確告訴你我並不想配合你那充滿荷爾蒙的無知大腦。如果那裡面還有一小部分是能夠運作的，你就應該明白我不會陪你繼續玩這場戀愛遊戲。」

哈利的嘴緊繃成一線，眼底有幾分詫異，但更多的是受傷。  
他握著拳頭，執著地睜大眼睛想從西弗勒斯臉上找出一絲虛假。

但雙面間諜怎麼會讓他如此稱心如意？

哈利的喉結滾了幾動，他深深吸了一口氣再緩緩吐出來，盡力讓自己的聲音聽起來顯得鎮定。

「我還是不相信。你只是不敢面對你自己的心。」  
「證明它。」

西弗勒斯的臉色變了，憤怒地瞪他，並不說話。

「如果你真的對我一點感情都沒有，你的眼神現在就不會呈現使用大腦封閉術時的空洞。」

西弗勒斯撤回大腦封閉術，一字一句咬著牙清晰地說：「我一點都不喜歡你，你這個傲慢自大的男孩。」

但你想要我。哈利沒有回話，西弗勒斯能從他的表情裡解讀出他想要說這句話，畢竟他們曾有過一段親密的日子，而黃金男孩向來將他的情緒展露於外。

「要我放棄除非你給我看你的守護神。」哈利像是早已準備好說詞，對自己充滿信心般這樣要求，其實他心裡一點底都沒有，只是最後的孤注一擲。

他注視著西弗勒斯依然無動於衷的臉，姿態逐漸軟了下來。  
「拜託，西弗勒斯。能不能給我們一個機會？」

西弗勒斯看著那雙像莉莉的綠眼睛，某個時刻猛然感覺自己似乎回到十幾歲那年在格蘭芬多塔上焦急等待那次，莉莉是怎樣直接了當拒絕他的道歉。  
他當初多麼希望對方能給自己一個機會，甚至為此放下身段哀求，可惜始終沒能獲取女孩的原諒，最後先等來的反倒是她的死訊，一切更全是他一手促成。

他眼神閃了閃，最後選擇不回答，直接繞過哈利往前走。  
哈利也沒有追上去，只像一顆洩了氣的皮球站在原地，努力壓抑開始發酸的喉頭。

「能不能給我們一個機會？」  
不得不說波特真的很聰明，就某方面而言他繼承了老波特追求莉莉時的死纏爛打，西弗勒斯一整天下來，總忍不住想起早晨那人倔強想獲得一個答案的模樣。  
青年真誠又熱情，許是這一個多月相處下來的慣性，他做不到像從前一樣蔑視或是質疑他的話語。

何況生活一下子從兩個人退成一個人讓他偶爾還恍惚有著錯覺，似乎總下意識替他多留一份糖漿餡餅、替自己多擠了一些洗髮乳。  
第二套盥洗用具安然擺放在浴室的架上，他一個人刷牙時會自然讓開右邊的位置，睡覺時總睡在左側，開口提醒人的時候才發現自己在對著空氣說話。

他們甚至還約了這個周末一起去約會，西弗勒斯忍不住皺眉，這個詞現在聽起來很愚蠢。

他在兩天內迅速地將狀態調整過來，慶幸自己在第一天的最後將密語換掉，他不能一直抱持著沒有未來的僥倖心態。

也許他體內的迷情劑還留有微弱的後勁，等這些都消失，西弗勒斯想，他就將波特完全丟出自己的腦袋和生活裡。

他們還可以作回關係差勁的同事。

西弗勒斯閉上眼睛，撫平自己身上的被子，波特那句話一直縈繞在他的腦袋裡。

「你只是不敢面對自己的心。」  
「…...我不否認我心存僥倖。」

一會後他重新睜開眼，拿過壓在枕頭下的魔杖不知道想念什麼咒語，舉起又放下。  
如此反復，他終究施了一個守護神咒，當銀色的獅子從杖間跳出來時，西弗勒斯的黑眼睛裡全是那歡快跳躍的倒影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. *出自原著
> 
> 2\. 守護神靈感來自Pottermore守護神測驗裡的守護神，原本曾經考慮過黑曼巴蛇（世界上速度最快的毒蛇）後來發現夜騏，這個太符合教授了（絕對不只是因為它的翅膀還有顏色）  
> 以下資訊來自百度、羅琳、Pottermore、原著，大家品品
> 
> a. 夜騏很聰明，用處大。一旦被馴服就永遠不會離開主人（小哈你在想什麼）  
> b. 會飛（參見CH5甜點與飛行）  
> c. 夜騏並不危險，但一方面只有目睹過死亡且理解並接受死亡的人才能看見他們，另一方面也因他們的相貌不討喜，因此長年作為不詳以及怪異的象徵  
> d. 原著裡老魔杖的杖芯就是夜騏尾毛，只有能夠面對死亡的巫師才能夠掌握他  
> e. 被馴化後的夜騏是溫和的，如霍格華茲的夜騏；而未馴化過的夜騏有攻擊性，愛誇飾的恩不理居用殘暴形容他們，而且他們名列危險動物名單
> 
> 3\. 而關於教授的守護神除了之前想的獨角獸，在獅子和貓咪的不同品種中抉擇很久，想過曼島貓、俄羅斯藍貓、斑貓等，最後甚至為了pottermore裡的闡述和信天翁是忠誠的伴侶制度想跳槽選信天翁。  
> 總之最後的最後的最後還是選了獅子。
> 
> 4\. 不確定守護神咒能維持多久，但消息沒送到應該不會這麼快消失。而且他們又根據記憶的快樂度決定強弱，所以假設它們可以維持足夠的時間。
> 
> 5.覺得藥效中的教授都做成這樣了應該一看見哈利就想詛咒他不然就詛咒自己，所以就讓他（自認為）稱波特的意不見面兩天吧（結果還不是——）


	13. (12) 孤島

波特和他在一片一望無際的大草皮上野餐，亮金色的陽光像薄紗一樣在空氣裡浮動著，透過樹蔭落在他們身上形成明暗不一的光斑。  
青年的鼻尖閃閃發亮，臉頰上有太陽親吻過的紅暈，正同他說些關於學生們在他課堂上鬧出來的蠢事，西弗勒斯很仔細地聆聽，在話題某個適當的地方加進一些簡短的回應。

忽然他感覺有什麼輕盈的東西落在他頭上，波特瞇起清澈的綠眼睛，伸手過來替他撥去，動作仔細專注。西弗勒斯看著他們拉近的距離，似乎還能聞見他身上帶著清淺的冷杉香氣，也許被這樣的氣氛蠱惑地說了一句謝謝。

就在波特捏著手上的樹葉朝他微笑的那一刻，西弗勒斯突然有了想親吻他的衝動。

但在施行之前，一位面容姣好的女人抱著黑頭髮的孩子走了過來，那一頭燦爛而柔順的（也許是金色？）短髮乾淨俐落，讓她深邃的五官更加突出。  
她將手中的孩子遞給波特，他們笑著交換一個非常甜蜜的親吻。

在波特轉頭回來看他那刻，西弗勒斯很明確地感知到這是一場夢境，而有什麼像夢境碎在原地。  
他的夢中斷在這個驚悚的橋段，他睜開眼，才驚覺自己腦袋一片空白，而眼前只有沉默的黑暗籠罩著他，已經習慣黑暗的眼睛絲毫沒辦法自完全漆黑的夜裡搜尋到任何一點光源。

他輕輕呼出一口氣，似乎不明白自己為什麼就這樣醒來，卻沒有打算知道現在的時間，只瞪著應該是牆壁的某塊地方，鬆開手裡抱著的那團棉被。

波特似是放棄了，接連兩天都沒有再來打擾他。  
偶爾他們在走廊撞見，對方也只是愣愣地點頭之後快步走過，就連今晚遇見時好不容易停下來也不過是欲言又止，他分明站住給他說話的空間了！下一秒波特還是像看見野狼的兔子急忙跳開。

就更別說回到大廳用餐這件事有多尷尬了，所有人都主動讓出位置使他們能夠坐在一起，偶爾投過來的視線似乎總在探究他們的關係是否一如以往，偏偏波特依舊能和平地將他喜歡的菜色遞給他、能微笑著回應其他人的試探，就像什麼事都沒發生過一樣。

西弗勒斯縱使覺得心裡不太舒服，卻也不至於當面接揭穿。

翻身平躺，西弗勒斯轉而面對天花板。  
地窖的夜晚向來沒太多動靜，四周寧靜地連一隻貓的腳步聲都能聽清，像極他的世界被施了一個強效版的閉耳塞聽。

他思緒十分清楚，明顯已經沒了睡意。  
厚重冰冷的墨色像海浪一樣捲著他，將他包裹其中。西弗勒斯能感覺自己幾乎融化在這寧靜的黑夜，他的手輕輕在身側一勾，也確實如水般沁涼。

這原是他最好的保護色。多年來他披著它在暗無天日的地方沉默遊走，沒有人理解他的工作、他的揹負，以及他清苦的心。

像他這樣的人向來不需要人理解。  
他不需要他人的眼光也不需要他人的同情，他堅持在自己認為正確的道路上，一如波特固執。

但在這個空曠的夜裡，他猛然有種和整個世界脫軌的感覺。  
他早是被遺棄的人，而波特拾起了他，給了他新的寄託和理解。

西弗勒斯閉上眼，他成年後第一次產生了想靠岸的念頭。

西弗勒斯在空蕩的大床上輾轉難眠，約莫二十分鐘後尋思著睡不著，於是起身披上外出的袍子，確定自己穿的足夠暖和後拎著巡夜用的油燈走出地窖。

在走上三樓右側走廊時，西弗勒斯猛然想起被鄧不利多藏到此處的厄里斯魔鏡，等回過神時，他已經站在披著布的鏡子面前。  
素色布料上沾滿灰塵，也許上頭曾經有過鄧不利多的魔法保護，只不過人走後消失的魔法並不能阻止它被遺忘的命運。

當初的活板門以及一切布置在波特拿到魔法石後被鄧不利多恢復成原本的樣子，厄里斯魔鏡便也沒有再刻意移回有求必應室，留在最靠近校長室的三樓。  
誰都不知道這件事，除了這個愛多管閒事的斯內普——他在那一年聽說了鄧不利多的試驗，而他信任不過那總愛披著隱形斗篷夜遊的小巨怪，不願錯放任何一絲抓住他作怪的可能，說不定他真的能為了見到父母不擇手段——而誰又能知道他和鄧不利多想到了一處去，害他浪費僅有的那張莉莉照片，匿名貓頭鷹給海格那個大塊頭。

做這些事時他的腦袋或許是被波特小崽子氣得不太清楚。

西弗勒斯同樣清理一新這面鏡子，如同他方才進門前對這間堆放雜物的教室所做的，以免自己被大量的灰塵襲擊。

他指揮魔杖拉開布簾，當對上鏡子裡面那張戴著食死徒面具的人眼睛前先頓了半秒，最後僵硬在原地。

那個人取下自己的面具緊緊攢在手裡，表情冷峻地與他對望，儼然是他的五官輪廓，眉間的皺紋卻擰得很深。

然後一身奧羅制服的波特風塵僕僕地出現了，似乎剛和人打完架，臉上還掛著彩，從畫面一側撲上他——西弗勒斯有一度認為他的願望就是讓成為奧羅的波特抓住他這個食死徒，殊不知人只當作例行性擁抱，鬆開他後自然而然地接過他手裡的面具翻看兩眼又還給了他，不嫌棄也不厭惡，反倒對他笑，拉住他的手像那次巡夜一樣說話。

西弗勒斯才注意到這次的自己並沒有惡語相向也沒有沉默，繃在一起的表情漸漸舒展開，自在地回覆了對方些什麼。  
而當他從鏡子的幻象裡抽身時，波特正親吻他。他手裡的食死徒面具被鬆開，在接觸到地面前散成一團灰燼。

西弗勒斯再也沒看厄里斯魔鏡一眼，揮動魔杖將覆蓋鏡子的布鋪了回去，頭也不回地快步走出這間空教室。

他快速在油燈的幫助下移動，就像後面有一百隻幻形怪正追趕著他，一直到將入地窖前才察覺不對勁，慢下腳步往聲音來源處看。

空氣裡的某塊地方扭曲了下出現晃動，本著多年來抓波特的經驗，西弗勒斯十分熟稔地伸手抓住那如絲綢一樣滑順的布料，提著往上一拉。

先是露在墨綠色睡袍外沒有一絲遮蔽的小腿、再來是黃金男孩慌張的表情和凌亂的短黑髮，偷偷跟蹤他的救世主就這樣衣著輕薄地出現在他眼前，西弗勒斯不由得愣在原地。  
對方卻心虛地盯著他鼻子瞧，故作和他對眼，緊張地舔舔自己的嘴唇：「呃......晚安？」

「懷念自己的求學生涯？嗯？波特？」西弗勒斯不承認自己心裡鬆了一口氣，還有腦袋裡突然產生的、想將人壓在牆壁上吻的強烈慾念，只認為自己幾乎是要被哈利氣笑了，氣憤地將手裡的隱形斗篷甩到他身上再扔給他一個保暖咒。  
哈利愣怔地看著對方，西弗勒斯這才反應過來，憤怒甩著袍子轉身離開。

哈利進退兩難地看著西弗勒斯的背影，眼見對方沒有要趕自己走的意思，猶豫兩秒後抽出自己的魔杖，邁開步伐快速跟了上去。

並不意外的，他直到進去西弗勒斯的房間，一路上都沒有獲得惡咒攻擊。

不過為了怕自己被西弗勒斯的房門拍扁，哈利差不多是貼著西弗勒斯被風捲起的長袍尾端進到他的房間，而且他肯定自己在進門前美杜莎和他的小夥伴們都曾抬頭起來盯著他們直看，但他沒來得及確認，只因下一秒門就在他面前關上，他差點被夾在門裡。

西弗勒斯點燃客廳裡的壁爐，叫來閃閃和她要了一杯「滾燙」的薑茶。哈利雖然很想告訴他現在已經是深夜時分，利用教師特權驚擾霍格華茲裡的家養小精靈似乎不是好選擇，但沒敢說話，只抱著自己的隱形斗篷傻站在一旁。

閃閃不愧是最有效率的家養小精靈，很快就帶來西弗勒斯要求的東西，被西弗勒斯指示著遞給他。  
哈利瞄了怒瞪著他的西弗勒斯一眼，將自己的隱形斗篷摺好放在沙發上，小心翼翼接過閃閃手中的馬克杯順便道謝。

意外地那溫度並沒有讓他燙得甩開杯子，拿到手時是剛好的熱度，哈利驚訝地看向朝他眨眨眼睛便消失的閃閃，又在西弗勒斯威脅性的眼神下捧著薑茶吹涼，小心翼翼抿了幾口，躲在杯子後面觀察對方。

是什麼讓偉大的救世主又決定開始像個跟蹤狂一樣跟蹤他的老教授？  
西弗勒斯忍著沒說出口，只故作冷漠道：「你偷偷跟著我多久了？」

「呃、從三樓那個你下來的樓梯開始？」

西弗勒斯抿著唇沒有說話，僅審視地打量著他，哈利忽然覺得爐火似乎更旺了，熱得他想流汗。  
但這種情況並沒有持續太久，很快西弗勒斯就結束他的探究眼神轉身，不忘大力關上自己的臥室門。

哈利被那聲音嚇了一跳，好半會才敢放輕動作走上前，嘗試壓下門把。  
當發現門並沒有被推開的阻力時他下意識撤手，十分雀躍地奔回客廳坐，臉上洋溢著笑意，用最快的速度大口大口喝完薑茶。感覺自己全身暖呼呼之後哈利才將杯子留在客廳，走進西弗勒斯的臥室。

房間裡距離床最遠的角落漂浮著一盞小小的燈，微弱的燈光只夠人能勉強視物。那是他在坦承自己不喜歡完全的黑暗時西弗勒斯同意他加上去的，如今他能藉由那唯一的光源看清房間裡多出一張單人床。  
哈利秉住氣息，感覺自己又多了幾分希望。

西弗勒斯仍舊睡在床的一側，哈利緩慢地移動到床邊，發現對方已經閉著眼睛睡著了。  
哈利輕輕叫幾聲西弗勒斯的名字，確認對方沒有回答也沒有因此睜眼時忍不住微笑。

西弗勒斯也許真的睡得很沉……哈利原想偷襲對方，卻先注意到床旁的矮櫃上放著一瓶剛被喝乾的魔藥空瓶，不住皺眉。  
他將瓶子拿到鼻子底下仔細嗅聞，發現有點像是無夢魔藥，卻還參雜了其他味道，他沒辦法加以連結，於是便大膽舔了一口，還是嘗不出個所以然來。

他站著等待一段時間，發現自己也沒有什麼特殊的不良反應就將它放回原處。  
那說不定真的是無夢魔藥？

注意到西弗勒斯兀自睡得很熟，哈利大膽地掀開棉被，躡手躡腳爬上床的右半邊，悄悄鑽了進去。

保暖咒還生效著，他並沒有感覺到自己睡的那一側太過冰涼，只一點一點蹭到西弗勒斯身邊，讓自己更貼近他一些好讓風不會鑽進他們之間，並不敢觸碰他。

或許是一種求而不得的逆反心理，他感覺自己越來越稀罕眼前這個人了。  
尤其在這幾天避不見面的狀況裡，他始終沒辦法抑制自己不去想他。

注視著對方的睡臉好半晌，哈利嘆了一口氣，閉上眼睛。

「晚安。」他呢喃出聲。

這一覺睡得不太安穩，哈利躺了很久沒睡著，卻也不敢隨意翻身。  
就連最後終於好不容易睡著，他也醒得很早。

還沉重的腦袋提醒他目前還不是起床時間，哈利迷迷糊糊抱緊自己有點硬的抱枕。他想要挪動雙腿，卻發現他的兩條腿全不安分搭在西弗勒斯腿上，出乎意料地將西弗勒斯的腿夾在中間。

被阻礙的感覺讓他回想起自己昨天似乎回到了西弗勒斯床上，手上抱的也好像不是抱枕。  
只不過這三天來難得獲得一場好的睡眠，從未有過的滿足感讓他不想醒來，只先蹭蹭枕頭，好一會才意識到自己的臉正卡在枕頭的凹槽間，於是不太情願地睜開雙眼。

並不敢亂動腰部以下的部位，他挪著挪著往前蹭上了西弗勒斯的枕頭。

濕熱的氣息穩定而規律地拍打在他鼻尖，哈利感覺他知道那是什麼，更湊上前讓西弗勒斯的唇貼在他已經長出一點鬍渣渣的地方。

刺刺癢癢的。  
哈利不禁咧開笑容，稍稍往後退開。在那個瞬間他感覺下腹有什麼在甦醒，逐漸抵在他們腿間，一陣甜蜜的麻癢自相觸的地方竄上腦袋，他不住輕顫，伸手摀住自己半張臉。  
就像有蝴蝶在自己的胃裡飛一樣。

他想他真的想要這些，無論是西弗勒斯搭在他腰上的手或是因為他睡姿極差而交疊的腿，而不僅僅只是生理本能或魔藥作祟。

戰後他給了西弗勒斯從未想過的信任，甚至利用福克斯和自己手邊的資源救活他、幫助他重新開始，就是希望讓他能夠過不再受到內疚所束縛的人生。作為輔證，他一直想嘗試著去了解他，可對方從來不給他太多機會，每當他感覺有點進展時對方總將可能冒出苗頭的友情扼殺於無形。

如今他們之間的感情一下有了飛越似的躍近，就像一夜狂歡後在陌生人家醒來，他也覺得尷尬得不行，可他不在乎他們是因什麼而開始的，既然他們有這種緣分，他知道自己願意珍惜這段感情。  
但他並不總是如外表般那樣勇敢。

西弗勒斯太過容易退縮，即使他已經做好了心理準備，在他寄出那麼多消息對方卻始終無動於衷時他便開始質疑。也許自己在西弗勒斯心裡依舊還是那個做不好事情卻驕傲自大的救世主；也許對方對他的恨意始終沒有減輕，不過像他所說的被迷情劑給蒙蔽。

就連脫離了迷情劑，哈利也不確定西弗勒斯是否能夠接受他的感情用事、或是像他那天所說的：不定期情緒氾濫。

他已經盡量讓自己表現得像是個成年人，可也許在西弗勒斯的眼裡他還是不夠成熟。

更甚者，他也許根本就還愛著他媽媽......

哈利閉上眼，就在這些低落且混亂的思緒中又淺淺睡了一覺。

當西弗勒斯醒來時哈利能感覺對方在挪動，便睡眼矇矓地睜開眼。  
因為沒有眼鏡的緣故他看不太清楚，但他睡意正濃，連抬起一根指頭都懶，更別說召喚來他的眼鏡，於是只努力瞇起眼睛，想往後挪將人看得更清楚些。  
頭才一擺動，突然間的懸空感就讓他一驚，幸好西弗勒斯厚實的掌心接得很準，貼著他的後腦勺解救他差點落到枕頭底下的頭，將其好好放回枕頭上，並往後讓出一些位置給他躺。

幼鹿般圓圓的綠眼睛生動地瞪大，似乎還沒從驚嚇中回過神。  
西弗勒斯看著那被嚇醒卻始終流露出幾分迷茫的眼睛，裡面有著他小小的倒影，還放在對方頭上的手便非常自動滑過來，以拇指摩娑過他的眼角——他似乎有些憔悴，還出現了黑眼圈。

那瞬間西弗勒斯沒注意到哈利小小僵硬了下，僅思考著他明明喝了一瓶無夢魔藥，怎麼還可以又夢見波特？

他稍稍施力想完成無論是夢境或現實都尚未完成的吻，波特就像那天一樣閉上眼睛等待，西弗勒斯突然有些後悔自己不夠主動，但還沒碰上那雙唇，搭在他胸前的手傳遞過來的熱燙溫度隨即讓他意會過來這並不是在夢裡。

他臉上的慵懶盡數褪去，立刻退開一段距離確認兩人衣著均整齊，不住咒罵，「厚臉皮的格蘭芬多。」

哈利已然睜開濕潤的綠眼睛，看起來清醒許多，拉住他的手坦然問：「你到底在害怕什麼？」

什麼都沒有害怕。  
西弗勒斯感覺怒意再次從左胸口升騰，他極其厭惡小波特總是想探究他的心思，而他卻一再退讓。  
這傢伙最近不知道吃錯了什麼藥，動不動就能踩住他的軟肋。

西弗勒斯很想給哈利一個靜音咒，卻遲遲下不了手。

「不知道你有沒有注意到我已經成年了，西弗勒斯。我懂自己想要什麼，而這些想要並不是出自於一種想和世界對抗的心理。」該死的他當然知道他成年了，否則那天也不會和他——西弗勒斯想抽出自己的手，卻被對方牢牢握著。

「我知道自己有很多缺點，想必那些你比我更明白；我也知道你不會因為愛我就變得不像原本那個老渾蛋——」哈利突然停下來微笑，「好吧是有部分不像，這些我都知道，但它們不是我推開你的理由。」

西弗勒斯抿著唇不發一語，哈利望進那雙終於不再空洞的眼睛裡，交握的手有些期待地輕顫。  
隔了幾秒還是等不到回應的人失望地垂下眼簾，「好吧我猜你似乎被我嚇著了，我只是在假裝我足夠成熟，想讓你看我最好的一面。」

「……為什麼不用我替你作的順髮藥劑？」西弗勒斯終於開口，哈利沒想到他會突然提這個，尷尬地抬手撫平自己的鬢角。  
「其實我更喜歡自己這樣，它提醒了我從哪裡來，正如我額頭上那條疤。我喜歡順髮藥劑也只是因為做了那些藥劑的人是你。」他誠實地看著西弗勒斯的眼睛。

西弗勒斯定定地注視哈利，好半晌才翻身下床。  
如果黃金男孩只是想要一段感情，他也許不需要非得做到對方滿意。

「早餐時間我再叫你。」  
離開前他拋下這句話，哈利看著他的背影，不知道自己是應該高興還是繼續失望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 為了劇情需要把最初的西弗勒斯寫得溫情些（？），一開始他對哈利應該是厭惡遠大於喜歡（可畢竟還是要保護莉莉的兒子）（結果波特給他跑去騎飛天掃帚和他只不過是幫忙念個解咒也要被燒袍子之類，吐血）。只能說感情是互相的，當雙方都認為彼此不順眼，感情久而久之會越來越差。
> 
> 2\. 覺得還在朋友時期教授應該不太可能沒有莉莉的照片？不然也不至於去撕人家的信，但不排除是因為情感問題。
> 
> 3\. 海格是個很溫暖的朋友，但我一直在思考送相簿感覺像是校長放厄里斯魔鏡計畫的一環。（當然加進教授的部分是私心，大概只有百分之十以下的真實可能性）
> 
> 4\. to have/get butterflies in someone’s stomach =緊張地像肚子裡有蝴蝶在飛舞一樣/哈利的小鹿緊張地正在亂撞


	14. (13) 雙箭頭

西弗勒斯將開門的密語換回來了。  
一開始哈利還頗為激動，卻沒想對方始終是那副不冷不熱的模樣，害他一時之間也不知道應該要怎麼應對，只尋思著應該給對方時間以及空間，便沒有更步步緊逼。

而自從那天早餐後哈利發現西弗勒斯吃飯時間沒出現在大廳，依照劫盜地圖的指示回到地窖才發現對方正坐在一桌子熱騰騰的菜肴後面閱讀期刊，見他回來也沒有抱怨或生氣，他們就這樣莫名其妙又回到了一起在地窖用餐的日子。

飯後兩人依舊會有某段時間待在客廳裡各自處理自己的事，連睡覺也都回到同一張床上（那張單人床在之後被西弗勒斯變回原本的衣架，哈利非常佩服他的變形術，可沒敢像先前那樣纏著對方問）。

所有的一切就像回到了迷情劑影響下的日子，只不過生活裡少了很多擁抱以及親吻，哈利嚴重懷疑雙人床的中間被西弗勒斯畫上了結界，每天醒來他的身體都有種睡眠姿勢不良的痠麻感，就連刻意想滾進西弗勒斯懷裡，第二天一早他一定都會回復成單人睡姿，絲毫沒有越界地和西弗勒斯分睡在床的兩側。

原本說好的約會他不敢再提，只小心翼翼保持著距離，曾有過的幾次偷襲念頭也全被西弗勒斯打消了，於是哈利便顯得更為沮喪。  
他不願意想太多，但那些小心思都藏在他的好脾氣底下，年齡的增長帶給他的唯一好處是讓他更加游刃有餘。

事情的轉機出現在某個平凡無奇的星期一。

這個早晨哈利比以往起的都早，並沒有急著睜開眼睛，只想再多賴一會。  
等腦袋漸漸轉過來之後他發現自己正蜷著身體面對床中央，就像這幾天大多數時刻那樣。有一隻手正撫摸著他的臉頰，掌心傳來的溫度很溫暖，上面硬硬的繭子搔得他有點癢。

抱持著疑問，哈利並不敢睜開眼，只安靜任由對方觸碰。  
拇指輕輕掃過他的眼下，這是西弗勒斯最常做的一個動作，下一秒哈利感覺一個淺淺的吻落在他額頭上，男人便起身去熬魔藥了。

在房門被小力闔起時哈利睜開眼睛，抬手壓在剛剛那個吻上，綠眼睛裡充斥著不敢置信。

難道這幾天都是他想太多嗎？

這個問題一直縈繞在他腦袋裡，早餐時他漫不經心地盯著西弗勒斯那份糖漿餡餅，在他專心吃著三明治的同時卻發現西弗勒斯非常自然而然地將自己手邊的餡餅推給他，連帶還給了他喜歡的南瓜汁。

「我假設比起我的臉，糖漿餡餅能給你的胃增加更多飽足感，波特。」

哈利眨眼，就像他不會因為西弗勒斯的好就忘記他是個老渾蛋一樣，用言語包裝自己好意的西弗勒斯也不會因為擺出臭臉就代表正在他拒絕他。

他怎麼就這樣傻傻地差點被對方的冷臉牽著鼻子走呢？重新燃起希望的人將手邊的咖啡推給對方，西弗勒斯並沒有立刻收下，只輕聲說了句謝謝。

哈利心情極好地掃光了桌上所有的糖漿餡餅，開始懷疑只是自己這幾天太過草木皆兵了。

西弗勒斯第一堂有課，在他離開去上課前，哈利搶著擋在他面前，趁對方還沒來得及將他趕走在他臉頰邊留下一個吻，這次他刻意多停留了幾秒。  
西弗勒斯沒有馬上將他推開，反倒瞪大眼睛看他，像在質疑他今天吃錯了什麼藥。

哈利感覺自己幾乎可以確定了，於是忍不住微笑。

「夠了波特，別呆站在這裡當擋路石。」西弗勒斯很快恢復平靜的黑眼睛沉靜地轉回來看他，語氣生硬。

哈利自覺地讓開，魔藥教授便匆匆打開門走出去。

目送著人離開，哈利忍不住哼起歌，心情極好地坐到對方的寫字桌前批改作業，直到第三堂課開始前的中堂下課鐘響才收拾好自己的教材出門。

甫走出地窖，哈利便注意到幾道投向他的目光，還有不少孩子們的耳語。

一兩個絲毫不避諱、立刻停下對話轉過來直勾勾看他的學生令他微微不太舒服地皺起眉頭，故作無視般繼續往前走，沒多久終究忍不住朝自己耳朵施了一個由伸縮耳改良的咒語。

「你聽說波特教授和斯內普教授和好了嗎？」  
「什麼！我才賭了一加隆他們不會和好！」

細碎而雜亂的聲音開始清晰傳來，但太多學生窩在走廊上了，對話間的干擾就像身處於嘈雜的大街上。  
確認裡頭確實有關於他的內容，哈利放慢腳步意圖聽清楚學生們的對話。

「……占卜課的作業真的只要詛咒自己就能拿高分……」  
「喬納森太霸道了。」  
「……那天……見到他們在接吻……」  
「老蝙蝠今天加了格蘭芬多的分！」  
「真的假的！」  
「……不會騙人，聽說……加了……」  
「不過區區一分！」

哈利藏不住聽見西弗勒斯加分時的訝異，不禁轉頭看向聲音來源處——要知道在格蘭分多的加分和斯萊特林的扣分上，西弗勒斯簡直像隻一毛不拔的鐵公雞。

身著格蘭分多校服的男孩女孩們注意到他的目光立即停下對話，笑著和他揮手。  
哈利欲蓋彌彰般朝他們打招呼，加快腳步離開。

「你看……波特教授……」  
「但今天我們能直視他的嘴唇！」

完全離開他們的談話範圍前哈利被這句話噎了一下，燒紅了耳尖。

梅林的膽！  
他就知道會有人看見！大片的魅力咒和混淆咒根本就是欲蓋彌彰，少了轉移注意力的咒語人們只會在乎為什麼他們看不清楚某個區塊！  
何況霍格華茲的小孩們也有一大票都到了該懂某些事的年紀，這幾乎是每位剛開始談戀愛的學生最有可能犯的錯，該死的老蝙蝠還哄他用！

越想越羞惱的黑魔法防禦教授恨不得馬上將自己的頭像鴕鳥一樣埋進土坑，以致在走過轉角時沒注意突然靜下來的四周，就這樣撞進話題中心的主角懷裡，又因為麻瓜的作用力與反作用力被彈開。

莫名其妙被撞的西弗勒斯原想發難，但在看清撞自己的傢伙是誰後，連忙伸手握住對方手臂幫助人站穩，沒好氣說：「如果波特先生這麼喜歡用頭頂看路的話，也許我能幫忙將你的眼睛變到頭頂。」

藉由聲音反應過來面前的人是造成目前局面的共犯，哈利氣呼呼地扔給魔藥教授一個範圍性的惡作劇咒語，完全無視於他們身處的地方屬於教學區域，趁對方防禦時快速奔跑離開，力求即刻消失在走廊那一端。  
他真的丟臉丟到家了，他才不想讓西弗勒斯看見他脹紅的臉。

而莫名其妙被施咒的人神色冷峻地注視那匆忙離去的背影，絲毫不明白那傢伙又吃了什麼炸藥，只回敬一個小小的惡作劇魔法害對方絆倒，隨後用眼神威脅那些恰好見證這一幕的學生們，冷笑著繼續進行他的走廊扣分大業。

這就算扯平了，一個有智慧的巫師才不會和愛闖禍的麻煩精計較。

但就在喊到今天第五次格蘭分多扣十分時，西弗勒斯腦海裡還是忍不住浮現今早的那個吻。  
現在難道還流行欲擒故縱的戀愛手法？那麼波特未免也太幼稚了。

揮揮手趕走那些被他打斷接吻的學生們，明白最近救世主心情不太好的人皺著眉思考，絲毫沒有意識到讓對方狀態詭異的始作俑者是自己，並且繼續對於那人的表現摸不著頭緒。

另外一方面，好不容易摸清頭緒的人在經過整天課程洗禮下來冷靜許多。  
不過是吻痕嘛……總歸學生們並沒有真的看見那些被西弗勒斯留下來的痕跡，也只能瞎猜測，比起他做的其他荒唐事實在好太多了，他並不需要擔心太多。

哈利非常樂觀地想。

現在比較麻煩的是他該怎麼為了施咒的事情向西弗勒斯道歉。  
哈利思考了一整路，最後還是決定坦然面對。

卻不想待他在飯桌上提起此事時，西弗勒斯根本一點也不在意，也沒有深入了解原因的打算，沒事般嘲諷這是巨怪週期，但別想要他忍七天。

哈利忍不住想翻白眼，這種言論會讓他被巫師女權協會送辦的。  
但仔細想想，如果除了神奇動物外的各種生物們也都有保護協會的話，恐怕西弗勒斯要不成為最佳的代言人要不就是板上釘釘的黑名單，但幸好巫師界並沒有妨害名譽相關的立法。

「想什麼？」西弗勒斯將鹽巴推給了他，哈利打哈哈混了過去，主動開啟新話題。

「聽說你加了格蘭芬多的分？」  
魔藥教授哼了一聲，不置可否。  
見對方仍興致勃勃地想聽他分享，他不免想提醒對方管好自己的事情，卻不合時宜地想起他遇見波特那晚的夢境。

他怎麼能開口和對方坦承他不過是因為心情好？  
西弗勒斯有一瞬間感到為難，卻始終不顯於色，神情淡漠地放下刀叉，拿起餐巾抹抹自己嘴角。

「不過是個警惕。」  
「今天熬製縮身藥劑，只有布朗小姐能回答出耗子膽汁的其餘功用。我認為史萊特林的學生們要是再這樣鬆懈下去，今年就別想繼續衛冕學院盃了。」

正在撒鹽巴的哈利忍不住失笑，幾乎想伸手拍拍對方，「放輕鬆點吧。他們不少人都很認真，伏地魔倒台這幾年史萊特林們承受太多壓力了。」

西弗勒斯不屑地哼：「如果這放在你七年級那年，相信他們不會同現在這般掉以輕心。」

說起他重讀的七年級，哈利表情黯淡地回想起那年除了夾著尾巴生活的史萊特林，還有強顏歡笑的格蘭芬多、無心讀書的拉文克勞和不再對誰都友好的赫奇帕奇。  
重新以教師的角度來看，缺少學生和相互對立的霍格華茲無疑是令人痛心的。

「你的嘴角。」西弗勒斯突然的發言打斷哈利思考，他愣愣抓起餐巾擦拭自己嘴邊，果然已經有一圈油光，他不太好意思地笑笑。

西弗勒斯深深地看了對方一眼。

「我能和你一起嗎？」飯後西弗勒斯拿出今天收到的新一期魔藥期刊閱讀，黃金男孩突然來打擾他，綠色眼睛依舊乾淨地像什麼壞心眼都沒有。

西弗勒斯看一眼自己所坐的單人沙發，自己只佔據了三分之二，但顯而易見的剩餘那三分之一並不夠黃金男孩坐，他忍住自己想脫口而出的嘲諷，抽出魔杖將沙發變得更大了些，卻不比雙人沙發更大。

哈利臉上瞬間多了抹淺笑，抱著慣用的抱枕（西弗勒斯得先澄清：他對於軟綿綿的東西沒有任何嗜好，這是這傢伙某天從他自己那裡搬來的）窩到他身邊，就像他們之前做過的無數次一樣召喚來一條毛毯鋪在他們的腿上，捧著一本書閱讀。

西弗勒斯故作無視般繼續作自己的事，某個間隙偷瞄對方一眼。  
哈利一門心思全撲在閱讀上，伸出手指滑過每行文字，仔細而專注地在搜尋書裡的某個重點知識。

西弗勒斯將視線放回自己眼前的期刊，上面的所有字母不知道為什麼全幻化成哈利手指滑過他肌膚的畫面，閉上眼睛，他不禁為自己這個想法感到尷尬。

封閉大腦隔絕掉那些不合時宜的幻想，他突然有了一個想法。

當哈利好不容易搜尋到放大咒的另一種妙用和性質，正閱讀到一半、努力想將這些重要資訊存進腦袋裡前，肩膀突然一沉。這突來的變故讓他抖了很大一下，嚇得魂都要少了一半，但後來發現那是西弗勒斯的頭時他便不敢輕舉妄動了。

他只敢微微側頭，西弗勒斯清潔過的髮絲大多都是魔藥的味道，帶有淺淡的冷杉氣息，幾縷髮絲掃過他的臉帶來癢意。

對方的呼吸平緩而穩定，手裡期刊不知道在什麼時候落在他的腿上，手無力地搭在上頭。  
那一刻哈利掩飾不了自己心裡的悸動，幾乎是驚喜地揮動魔杖召喚來一面鏡子，拿在手裡反覆照著西弗勒斯在他肩膀上睡著的場景。

如果他有相機就好了，就能將這一幕牢牢記下。

哈利還在思考該去哪裡弄來一部相機，注意到人的眉頭微微擰起，急忙放下鏡子，將毛毯又往對方身上多拉了一些。

眼見西弗勒斯舒服的睡相，哈利忍不住打了一個哈欠，突然覺得自己似乎也開始產生睡意了。

也許是因為剛吃飽飯而四周又太過暖和的緣故，西弗勒斯沒想到自己都還沒睡著，讀完書的黃金男孩反倒先拉著毛毯替自己調整好一個兩人都舒服的姿勢就這樣昏昏沉沉陷入夢鄉。

西弗勒斯在聽見對方均勻的呼吸聲時睜開眼睛，又等了約莫十分鐘才敢移動對方。  
他的脖子都要斷了！

活動著自己痠痛不已的頸部，再讓哈利枕在自己手臂間，西弗勒斯利用魔法讓剛剛閱讀到一半的期刊漂浮在他面前主動翻頁。

才沒看多久，救世主忽然吃吃地笑，無意識說起夢話。

「噢不，這可不像老蝙蝠。」哈利咕噥著讓他嚴厲一點，估計在壓榨他夢裡那個代表自己的可憐分身。西弗勒斯停下動作，確定對方只是在說夢話後，用下巴蹭了蹭那一團亂的黑色短髮。

但他應該知道救世主從不滿足！  
他的脖子在幾秒後立刻被啃了幾口，對方甚至還伸出舌頭！

忍著想將人舌頭剪斷的衝動，西弗勒斯冷著一張臉把人叫醒。

「波特！作夢可不是你正大光明騷擾人的理由！」

沉浸在自己夢裡的哈利抽動一下，迷糊地睜開眼睛。  
西弗勒斯還沒慶幸那傢伙終於醒了，側頭鎖定他的人就湊上來討吻，雙手死死巴著他。

哈利才不管眼前這個是夢裡的還是現實裡的傢伙，他都要被夢裡面那無邊無際的甜蜜溺死了，死之前他總得拉一個西弗勒斯來作伴，誰都不准打擾他。

只不過這個傢伙怎麼已經像條死魚一樣？

哈利不滿地啃咬西弗勒斯緊閉的唇……他想要更多。  
對方僵硬著身子任由他作怪，在哈利就要受不了退開前梅林似乎終於聽見了他的心聲，那人捧住他的臉加深了這個吻，撫平他躁進的情緒，像在對待自己的珍寶一樣虔誠溫柔。

哈利都還沒來得及喘氣，下一個吻便接踵而至。

他熱烈地回應對方，可親著親著哈利急需氧氣的小腦袋就逐漸清醒了，伸手偷捏自己的大腿根——快速傳遞至大腦的痛感讓他忍不住為自己有可能即將逝去的生命默哀。

哈利不敢輕舉妄動，西弗勒斯立刻注意到他的停頓點，鬆開自己正在製作的草莓，深邃的黑眼睛一點都沒有心虛地直視著他，彷彿這是再自然不過的事。

哈利想先開口，但竄上脖頸的熱意讓他不知該從何問起，只結巴著說：「我、我還欠你一次約會。」

西弗勒斯嗯了一聲。

嗯屁嗯啊老蝙蝠！

「我——」他應該先說我喜歡你呢還是我愛你，愛似乎太過沉重了也許他現在更應該搞清楚他們到底是什麼關係，或是西弗勒斯現在到底想怎麼做，他們該何去何從。但西弗勒斯的反應明顯是想和他和好的吧？他應該乘勝追擊也許今天就把人辦了吧或是讓他把自己辦了，產生實質進展後對方總不至於當作一夜風流捨棄他，可這樣......

在哈利繼續他的話語前，西弗勒斯反倒先打斷了他，「我的複方湯劑應該熬好了。」


	15. (14) 終章

在那次又双叒叕被魔藥打斷的真心話時間過後，哈利很認真地詢問過西弗勒斯想去什麼地方約會。對方沒有拒絕這個提議，只說可以按照先前幾次喬裝去對角巷。  
但始終惦記著麻瓜世界的哈利不同意，於是在兩個人的唇槍舌戰中，最後西弗勒斯還是妥協去麻瓜世界。

幾乎是敲定約會的當下，哈利立刻利用貓頭鷹郵購替兩人新買了幾套不同風格的麻瓜衣服。  
當天西弗勒斯原本先挑走一件和自己常穿的黑長袍差不多款式的黑襯衫，注意到哈利拿起一件淺灰色的高領毛衣，便又多拎了一件灰色襯衫搭配黑褲子，想兩件都試試看。

他首先套上灰襯衫和黑褲，發現自己的身材被拉得筆直，看起來挺有精神的，便十分滿意地決定好自己的裝束。  
殊不知救世主突然從背後冒了出來，拿著一件和他身上所穿一模一樣的淺灰毛衣詢問：「還是你想和我穿一樣的？」

西弗勒斯直接了當地拒絕，顏色的搭配已經是他的極限，他沒辦法想像自己和男孩穿一模一樣的衣服在街上走——完全忽略當初是誰將自己的睡袍變成對方的尺寸、以及黃金男孩總是拖著他的長袍或穿著他的襯衫露屁股蛋四處走，魔藥教授清清喉嚨。

「我想這樣就很好。」  
「唔……也許不需要穿得那麼正式？」哈利往後退了幾步打量，最終走上前替他解開第一顆鈕扣，伸手撫平衣服的皺褶。

青年又看了幾眼，挑了一件深灰色的風衣給他，「這樣子？」

西弗勒斯接了過來，沉默地讓出鏡子給哈利使用，觀察對方拿著圍巾比劃在自己身上，最後竟然放棄喜愛的格蘭芬多色系、挑了一個非常不顯眼的顏色。  
「能幫我嗎？」然後他轉了過來，滿臉無害地詢問，彷彿一名五歲幼童——西弗勒斯惡意地想，嘴上不饒人但終究粗魯地將哈利拉了過來，幫助他調整好圍巾。

哈利刻意將自己的下巴也埋進圍巾裡，似乎在笑，手指勾著他大衣鈕扣玩。對方甚至在頭上戴了一頂同色系毛帽，遮住他粉紅色的耳尖，恨不得讓全身上下只露出那雙漂亮的眼睛。

「我第一次看見有人在室內堆雪人，現在似乎不到那個季節。」  
「我不想讓別人認出我。」哈利的聲音從圍巾底下傳來。

「於是你挑了一種最愚蠢的方式？」  
哈利瞪了西弗勒斯一眼，「我以為會是你想挖出看見我們一起約會的人的眼睛。」

「Well，彷彿我們的事還沒有鬧得人盡皆知。」  
西弗勒斯摘下救世主的毛帽，「我可以給你矯正視力的藥水，這副傻呼呼的圓眼鏡簡直能取代你的疤痕作為黃金男孩的象徵。」

哈利無奈地坐到床上，雙手一攤，「拿吧。」

摘下眼鏡的救世主顯得……不太一樣，西弗勒斯忍不住多看了兩眼，又替對方遮蓋住頭上的疤痕後才撇撇嘴轉身。

沒有那副圓圓呆呆的眼鏡看起來很不習慣。

他們通過申請過的門鑰匙來到對角巷，忽略咒讓破釜酒吧的人們更沒有心思去注意他們，一直到離開巫師界之後哈利才伸手去勾西弗勒斯的袖口，避免自己被人群沖散。

他們在倫敦的街道上漫步，西弗勒斯覺得對方似乎有些刻意拉著他往人潮湧動處擠，於是主動抓住哈利的手腕。

哈利像是得到允許般掙脫幾下改握住他的手掌，還偷看了他平靜的側顏一眼，西弗勒斯裝作沒有注意到。  
小波特應該又在竊笑，這他不用想都知道。

他們一起觀賞一部評價不錯的麻瓜電影，來自遙遠的大西洋彼端，似乎在兩三年前曾經掀起過一波小小的熱潮，以致如今還有重映的戲院。

哈利高高興興抱著一大桶爆米花進影廳，也許是因為提早到達的緣故，裡面並沒有太多客人，他們劃了一個不錯的位置，就坐在後排中間。

一邊等著預告片，哈利興奮塞了一把爆米花給西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯只苦著臉挑了一塊吃，過於濃郁的奶油香氣以及甜味讓他避之唯恐不及，但喜愛這種麻瓜垃圾食物的哈利卻吃得很歡。

只不過電影才開播半小時，專注盯著大螢幕的人就是一下皺眉又一下嘆息的，完全沒有吃爆米花的欲望了。  
西弗勒斯面無表情地注視著一切發生，他其實不太明白為什麼那個共情能力挺不錯的傢伙不挑個喜劇電影，也好過這會坐在這張難坐的椅子上煎熬度過兩個小時。

當流落荒島的男主角終於取出火源，開始對著營火又叫又跳時，西弗勒斯總算是明白為什麼對方會挑這部片了，那傢伙跳舞的動作簡直傻得就像自己身邊的救世主一模一樣。

然後劇情跑啊跑，當主角的排球朋友被遺落當下，西弗勒斯以為哈利會像影廳裡斷斷續續傳來的微弱抽鼻子聲，卻不想人只是平淡注視著大螢幕，甚至察覺他的視線疑惑地回頭過來看他。

電影結束後，哈利扔了那一桶只吃完三分之一的爆米花，在電影院前突然伸手朝他來個緊緊的擁抱。

西弗勒斯僵硬地拍兩下對方的背，沒多久人就自己乖乖退開，拉著他的手又回到最初開心的模樣。

看，他始終搞不懂巨怪週期。

他們一邊閒聊一邊散步，哈利拉著西弗勒斯走進公園，見裡頭有不少家庭在野餐，甚至是牽著手散步時，他下意識又往對方身旁靠近了些，朝一個騎著紅色塑膠三腳車的男孩微笑。

西弗勒斯則是直直越過他的頭頂看向他們身邊長椅上正在接吻的情侶，威脅似壓低聲音說：「別想我在這裡給你親吻。」

哈利不明所以地眨眼，注意到對方目光，忽然意會過來西弗勒斯和他注意的是不同事物，於是故意明目張膽地在他臉上留下一個吻。  
「那我給你總行了吧。」

西弗勒斯嫌棄地想抬手抹去自己臉上的口水，但見人翻了個白眼轉過頭去，他便沒抹得那麼大力而明顯，一面欣賞旁邊的風景。

「下次一起野餐吧。」哈利突然開口，西弗勒斯沒有反對。

他們走到公園裡的湖泊邊，附近已經聚集不少人，還有人在餵食裡頭的天鵝以及野鴨。

也許是一種共通的默契，湖畔邊並不嘈雜，除了孩童們偶爾的嬉鬧聲，顯得閒適又靜謐。

哈利找了一塊無人的角落長椅坐，安靜地注視倒映出樹木天空、波瀾不驚的湖面。

即將入冬的樹木枯了大半，有種蕭瑟的淒涼感，湖面上的天鵝優雅地游動，他們一起曬太陽，沒多久哈利便有些昏昏沉沉，舒服地想睡。

「......想餵愚蠢的鵝嗎？」西弗勒斯突然不太情願地開口，哈利立刻打起精神，眼見對方眼神空洞，正襟危坐的模樣讓他忍不住拉著對方起身。

「好啊。」

他們一起買了一包飼料，西弗勒斯並沒有什麼興趣地隨意朝著湖面幾顆幾顆灑下，被哈利好氣又好笑地瞋了一眼。

「愚蠢的麻瓜約會，嗯？」哈利逗著野鴨群，漫不經心地問。  
「如果你要這樣說的話，私以為沒有什麼比得上……更無聊。」西弗勒斯抹去了本人兩字，哈利沒有聽見消弭在他嘴型裡的文字，僅以為對方不喜歡他安排的行程，於是有些緊張地將手裡飼料全部往湖裡一撒（這換來了一些人對他不滿的尖叫，當然還有孩子們驚喜的叫聲），詢問西弗勒斯是否應該去其他著名的地標逛逛。

西弗勒斯神情複雜地看著眼前這個小笨蛋，忍住想嘆氣的衝動：「我肚子餓了。」

「我能為我們找到吃的！」說起吃食，特地做了功課的救世主眼睛一亮，詢問完他想要吃什麼類型的餐點便拉著他滔滔不絕地介紹。

他們一路聊著一路尋找想吃的餐廳，一個穿著休閒的少年突然奔跑著從後面撞了哈利一下，哈利立刻往西弗勒斯身邊靠攏，讓被擠了一下的人忍不住去瞪那個道完歉又匆忙跑走的不長眼傢伙。

哈利皺著眉拍拍自己外套，無所謂聳肩。

最後他們挑中一間看起來挺平價的小餐館，吃了非常愉快的一餐。  
一直到要拿出錢包結帳時哈利才翻翻這裡翻翻那裡，最後呆愣地看著西弗勒斯，「剛剛那傢伙也許是扒手！」他低聲說。

「我將英鎊全放在新郵購來的皮夾裡，現在它們全不見了。」

西弗勒斯跟著皺眉，目前他全身上下最像麻瓜的地方只有他的衣服還有他胃裡的食物，「如果你明白不能將雞蛋全放在同一個籃子裡的道理，我們現在就不至於被困在這個地方連幻影移形都不能。」

「我們不能在一群麻瓜面前幻影移形。」哈利激動地反駁。  
「我以為你甚至可以在麻瓜面前施混淆咒！」當自己的小心思被西弗勒斯一舉拆穿後，哈利尷尬地笑著將滑進手裡的魔杖收了回去。

手指無意識敲擊桌面，哈利開始觀察他們桌子距離門口的直線距離——恰巧不巧就在大門不遠處，而門外並沒有人在候位，只要他們能挑一個好時機躲過櫃台以及帶位台上的服務生，就能萬無一失地奔出門外。

「我們只能跑了。」他壓低聲音說。  
「什麼？」西弗勒斯簡直有了想阿瓦達對方的衝動。

「我說跑，西弗勒斯。我們甚至不能在這裡留下金加隆，我想只能等等再換錢來還給餐廳。」完全忽略自己可以去領錢的人非常直線條地說出自己思考過的計畫，隱隱有準備惡作劇的模樣。

「待會趁他們不注意，我數到一，我們就往門口跑。」  
「我為什麼要陪你演這種該死的亡命之徒麻瓜戲碼？」西弗勒斯惡狠狠地質問。

「因為你沒有該死的麻瓜英鎊！」哈利理所當然地說，連看都不看西弗勒斯一眼，只仔細觀察著服務生什麼時候離開，「就是現在，三、二、一——」

哈利衝了出去。

「該死的波特！」西弗勒斯咒罵。  
「我還應該回你該死的快跑嗎！跑！」

立刻反應過來這兩位看起來體面的客人有可能是吃霸王餐的強盜，離他們最近的三個男服務生追了出來，「站住！」

西弗勒斯跟在運動細胞極好的哈利後面連跑了兩條街口，不小心撞倒一位騎單車的行人。誰也沒想到最後僅剩一位緊跟他們的服務生腳程和耐久力竟異常得好，就在西弗勒斯即將撐不住抽出魔杖前，還是哈利抓住他閃進一條陰暗的巷子裡幻影移形，這場鬧劇才算告一段落。

他們跌在破釜酒吧那骯髒寂靜的天井裡不斷喘氣，待氣息順過來後哈利看向狼狽的西弗勒斯，對方難得面色紅潤，還流了不少汗，頭髮凌亂氣喘吁吁地瞪他，像恨不得將他做成上好的魔藥材料，哈利忍不住大笑出聲，目光卻始終沒從西弗勒斯的臉上離開過。  
待笑聲結束，他伸手握住西弗勒斯的手，看著他的眼睛突然告白：「我愛你。」

西弗勒斯明顯愣了一下，像是忽然發現這是老舊麻瓜電影裡毫無新意的情節般想抽回自己的手，在他還沒動作前哈利卻先鬆了開來，眼睛裡的笑意絲毫未減。

「當然我知道你又想說你要去熬魔藥了，但是你這次可以選擇沉默，你這個老混蛋。」哈利捶了一下西弗勒斯的肩膀站起，延展自己的身體順便活動筋骨，往通向對角巷的垃圾桶走，語氣輕鬆地抱怨自己最近似乎太久沒有運動。

「我甚至不知道該怎麼樣去愛一個人，哈利。」西弗勒斯在良久的沉默過後開口叫住他。

哈利停下腳步，在西弗勒斯沒看到的地方露出欣慰的笑容，緩緩轉身。

「沒有人一生下來就知道愛是什麼模樣，西弗勒斯。」清澈的綠眼清在光下熠熠生輝，「這很正常，我想我們可以花費剩餘的生命去研究怎麼愛對方。」

西弗勒斯不太適應地握了握拳，感覺自己衣服底下的肌膚全開始冒雞皮疙瘩，「盲目樂觀的格蘭芬多。」  
「思慮過重的老蝙蝠。你現在應該做的是附和我並且給我一個吻。」哈利挑眉。

「我得把話說在前面，你應該明白我不會是這種人。」  
「沒錯。」哈利雙手一攤，「所以你應該賞賜我一個吻，西弗勒斯，這樣你滿意了嗎？」

西弗勒斯忍不住笑了，哈利覺得這是他這陣子獲得最好看的一個笑容，在對方還沒來得及為此作出什麼反應前他便奔了過去討要一個擁抱，將自己埋進對方的大衣裡。

至於屬於自己的獎賞……他想他們還有很多時間。

「我想我們得先去一趟古靈閣。」在準備分開前依依不捨的人說。  
「嗯。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「嗯什麼嗯啊老蝙蝠！」  
> 「你說什麼？」
> 
> 「我我我什麼都沒、唔唔——」  
> 「你現在值得獲得一個吻了，小麻煩精。」


	16. 番外：關於撩撥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *論自己玩被發現  
> *限制高潮/喜歡看哈利哭

在戀人的威脅利誘下，向來不太希望分開的黑魔法防禦術教授在討到第二個吻之後終於願意安分地與去巡夜的魔藥教授告別。  
哈利坐到寫字桌前，萬般無聊地批改了一會學生們的作業，在給出難得的第一個T之後他忍不住皺眉，抬手將那張作業上的評語抹除，並重新將作業們歸位打算明日批改。

半撐著頭，他抬筆往桌上的空白羊皮紙上畫圈圈和其他毫無意義的符號，心思胡亂飄移。  
在思考完明天早晨要幾點起床才能順利實施裸睡計畫並且攔截到西弗勒斯後他的腦袋不受控制地回想起一段時間前那段酣暢淋漓的——咳、旖旎畫面。

待回過神來他已經走回臥室，忍不住為自己的誠實臉紅，他在床邊站了一會才衝去浴室裡沖了一個戰鬥澡，並且換上西弗勒斯的睡袍。

不會被發現的，他心裡的小惡魔誘惑著他。

哈利鑽進被褥裡，淺淡的冷杉氣息以及藥草味撲鼻而來，被滿滿的熟悉味道瞬間包裹，哈利突然覺得自己有些熱。

他紅著臉將自己埋進棉被裡，手卻很誠實地緩緩撫摸過自己的小肚子。

腦海裡不由自主想起上一次西弗勒斯是怎麼吻他的，他輕輕抽一口氣，眼睛一閉，手便滑進了自己的睡袍裡。

帶有繭子的手略帶急躁地扯開他的衣服，滑過他身體每一寸，酥酥麻麻的電流竄遍他的全身，在他皮膚底下細密地燃燒著。  
哈利的手覆上自己已經微微抬頭的欲望，忍不住輕哼，另一手在自己的胸膛上遊移，學著之前那雙手，揉著自己胸前的紅果。

濕熱的舌舔舐過小巧的尖端，像繞圈圈般沒有那麼容易讓他嘗到甜頭，一直要到他忍不住催促才會像吃什麼甜蜜的果子般含住啜吸。

哈利忍不住發出一聲長喘，加快了捋動的速度。

好熱、

他扭動著自己的腰，難耐地蹭著床單，繃緊了小腿的肌肉。

他想像著男人性感的神情，以及那幾乎將他吞吃殆盡的佔有欲。

他忘不了那粗長的性器漲起的脈絡，那麼有生命力地蹭著他相較之下秀氣的莖身，柔軟的頂端磨著他敏感的小口，狠狠地將他欺負到哭了出來，哼出的聲音便忍不住變得綿軟。

拇指揉著自己的前端，生理性的淚水順著緊閉的眼角滑了出來，他幾乎是控制不住自己去呼喊戀人的名字。

不可以、西弗勒斯、嗚嗚、好舒服......  
哈利不禁為自己這樣的行為感到羞恥，卻又耐不住這樣的誘惑，張口咬住自己的手背。

他快、快要——

「你在做什麼？」低啞的嗓音乾巴巴地傳進他耳裡，哈利受到刺激，在那瞬間攀上巔峰，腦袋一片空白。

下身黏糊糊的，哈利微微張開佈滿水霧的綠眼睛，還沒意識過來他身上的被子便被扯開，帶有冰涼氣息的吻壓了下來，兇狠地啃咬著他的唇。

西弗勒斯簡直要被這個小麻煩精搞瘋了。  
天知道他不過去巡了一趟夜，回來時竟會撞見這個傢夥在自瀆，還是以這麼誘人的姿態攤展在他面前，剝落的衣裳底下帶著一大片他的吻痕，用軟軟的鼻音哼著他的名字。

這傢夥怕不是忘了所謂的透視咒是什麼他曾經拿來詢問他的偏門魔法！  
還是這次又是早有預謀的完美策畫？西弗勒斯氣極，不算小力地拍了下對方的臀側。

天大的美食擺在他面前，多少次他躲開直接往他臉上砸的甜頭，但對方依舊不怕死地撩撥著他。  
他不想再忍耐了。

西弗勒斯揮動魔杖將燈光調暗，對方的睡袍被他變形成一條柔軟的絲巾纏住小麻煩精的雙手，配合著繩結將他們扣在頭頂。  
哈利努力回應著西弗勒斯熱切的吻，終於意識過來眼前是真的人，不禁羞澀地想躲閃，卻又被扣著下巴抓回來。

西弗勒斯好不容易放開戀人紅腫的唇，舔吻上對方敏感的耳朵，光這一處就足夠他發出他想聽的叫聲，在他身下抖得像強風中的樹葉。

沿著耳朵一路往下，細細品味過哈利伸長的脖頸以及肩膀，西弗勒斯一一替自己先前留下的痕跡重新補上豔麗的紅紫色，當舔舐過人兒乳暈時對方驚呼，似是從來都沒受過這般刺激般低喘，身體卻十分誠實地微微挺起胸膛，手急切地想撫摸對方未果，最終只能咬著唇遮掩住自己的眼睛，恨不得將整張臉埋進枕頭裡。

西弗勒斯一點一點下移，他知道左腰處有塊地方總會讓人忍不住瑟縮，便叼著那裡廝磨，留下了一個明顯的牙印。  
便連唇舌離開了，他的手依舊若有似無地撫摸著那塊印記。

撐開戀人的腿，他察覺對方的氣息瞬間亂了調，整個身子都染上了動情的粉。  
而當他的舌滑過大腿內側某塊軟肉時哈利明顯抽了一口氣，他更刻意地在那塊地方來回遊移著，感覺對方難耐扭動，和幾乎憋不住的哼唧，他惡意地輕咬。  
人兒立刻想合攏腿，卻礙於他的阻擋，反倒像是在挽留。

西服勒斯深沉的目光緊盯哈利又逐漸精神起來的性器，探出舌尖舔去青澀上的透明淚珠，哈利立刻溢出一聲難以克制的泣音，讓他更受不了地想去逗弄他，張口含住頂端。

只輕輕吮吸，向來敏感的人便蜷著腳趾再度拱起身子，終於發出他想聽的悅耳聲音，「嗯——你、犯規——」  
眼神一黯，西弗勒斯便將那白淨的器官全含了進去，手不忘順著根部撫摸上底下的雙球。哈利在他身下舒服地直搖頭，嗓音顫動得勾人，沒幾下便被他逗得渾身發熱，導致西弗勒斯更得意地賣力去取悅對方。

他扣住戀人根部不願意對方太快結束這一切，親吻著不斷溢出點點清液的頂端，人兒的扭動更加明顯了，到後面幾乎是以哭腔呻吟著他的名字，反倒更激起他欺負對方的欲望。

黑色眼睛像看見獵物的蛇一樣緊鎖想咬住自己下唇卻又徒勞無功的戀人，紅潤臉龐上有著透明的淚痕，和先前那次一樣緊擰著眉。

明顯動情的模樣、綿軟的呻吟以及眼裡滑下來的淚珠。  
這些，全部都是他的。

西弗勒斯大力吮吸起柔軟的柱頭，舌尖抵著還是會泌出幾滴液體的小口碾磨，哈利不住哭叫出聲，柔韌的腰下意識往他的嘴裡挺弄，「嗚嗚、西弗拜託……讓我……」

西弗勒斯深知太過會疼，於是沒兩下便鬆開嘴裡的器官，人兒的腰立刻塌了下去，嗚咽著輕扭，睜開濕溽的綠眼睛像在哀求，整個人似是全然沉浸在情慾裡，已然沒有之前撩撥他那種游刃有餘。

「不能。」西弗勒斯起身吻吻哈利的唇角，低聲念了什麼咒語，另一條絲帶就像蛇一樣纏繞住哈利的欲望，最後打了個漂亮的結。「這是你拋下我的懲罰。」

不至於太緊，卻足夠阻止他釋放。

哈利委屈地抽泣，西弗勒斯將人折起，讓那雙勻稱的腿軟軟地搭在他身邊，西弗勒斯咬牙召喚來自己在那次之後參考書籍所配置好的軟膏。  
在打開前他沉默很久，最終還是找回點理智的哈利用腿蹭了蹭他的腰催促他快點，那一蹭讓他腦袋裡的某根弦瞬間斷裂，他才轉開瓶子，挖了一部分探進柔軟的甬道，低頭吻住對方。

當冰涼的膏體進來時，哈利下意識皺眉，卻十分討好地主動探出舌尖去與西弗勒斯的追逐，承裝不下的蜜液順著雙唇間的縫隙全流了出來。

「抱、」在吻的間隙哈利忍不住要求，西弗勒斯用力扯了幾下鬆開哈利手腕上的絲帶，才拂過被勒出來的痕跡，那雙手便像藤蔓一樣立刻環上他的肩膀揪緊了他，不安扭動的臀蹭過他袍子底下已經蓄勢待發的突起。

西弗勒斯氣惱地又探進一指，天知道他花了多少時間在研究怎麼樣才不會弄疼對方，現在又用了多少力氣才忍著不進入，可這個小麻煩精、這個該死的小巨怪總是在撩撥他。  
西弗勒斯直接了當地以無聲咒消失了他的底褲們，他硬得發疼，偏偏那濕熱的穴口像捨不得般不斷挽留著他的手指，像極了他的主人。

手指撐開那即將容納他的地方，他封閉住大腦，一邊摸索著書裡所說的會讓哈利舒服的點，就在他即將探入第三指前哈利卻突然睜大眼睛咬住自己的下唇，十指陷進他的肩膀讓西弗勒斯不住吃痛，注意到人又忍不住發出軟軟的哭音。

「那是什麼——」

突來的麻癢自那個難以啟齒的地方湧了上來，原先冰涼的軟膏像是因為他的體溫而融化，化成難解的熱意，沿著穴口淅淅瀝瀝流了出來。

哈利不住收緊肌肉，難耐地蹭著床單和眼前的人。

「只是一點幫助你放鬆的配方。」  
西弗勒斯緊盯著人的神情，綠色的眼睛微瞇，像個要不到糖的孩子一樣哭紅了鼻子，無辜而委屈，在他說出答案之後氣呼呼地罵他，「你這個老變態！唔——」  
可是那紅紅的眼眶根本一點威脅性都沒有，西弗勒斯嚴重懷疑對方是在催促他快點。

但他確實也不想忍了——濕熱的肉壁因為藥物的緣故緊絞著他的手指，西弗勒斯抽出手，哈利立即發出一聲甜蜜的抽泣。

「看我，哈利。」

西弗勒斯扣著人的下巴，望著人的眼睛將自己完全頂了進去。  
圓潤的頭部破開那濕滑的甬道，西弗勒斯緩慢地感受著自己被包裹，自額前滑落的汗滴順著下頷墜落。

而哈利發出一聲綿長的呻吟揚起脖頸，腿腳忘情地緊纏住他的腰，像在迎合般將他吞得更深，腿交叉扣在他的背上，極其親密的舉動讓西弗勒斯忍不住低頭吻了吻哈利的額頭。

「嗚......脹、脹、西弗——」  
人兒因拉近的距離難受輕哼，多虧藥物的幫助並未有多少疼痛，柔韌的腰即使被折起卻依舊能夠不安份地扭，蹭著他的鼻尖去尋找他的唇。

濕熱的氣息交融，他們交換一個綿長的吻，感覺人漸漸放鬆後西弗勒斯開始一連串的衝刺。

哈利緊攀著西弗勒斯，似是受不了不斷從自己嘴裡溢出的呻吟喘息，張口咬住西弗勒斯的肩膀。

「你是、我的！」  
在哈利稍稍鬆開嘴裡那塊肉時西弗勒斯非常明確聽見他說什麼，即使感覺肩膀被咬得出血，但小獅子宣示主權的模樣卻非常對他的胃口，忍不住又加重力道將人頂得酸軟，好一會才在對方的不斷求饒下放慢動作，任由人有餘裕在自己身上留下其他記號。

西弗勒斯忍不住笑。


End file.
